


A Change Is Coming

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: This is the beginning of the continuation for the "Walking On A Dream" universe.This is set straight after where "Home Is Where I Belong" ended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own. Sorry in advance!

**~ Two Nights Later**   
**The Priestly/Sachs Townhouse**   
**Manhattan 2012 ~**

Walking into the bathroom Miranda smiled upon looking over to the tub which her lover was relaxing in. "Enjoying yourself?" She questioned, knowing how much her lover had been dying to get into a bath but thought it to risky whilst pregnant and explained to Andrea that her doctor years ago told her it was perfectly okay to have warm baths with a temperature that wouldn't cause overheating for their growing baby.

"Mmm, but it would be so much more enjoyable if you were in here." Andy replied, holding a hand out for her lover. "Join me."

"You know I can never resist you." Miranda responded, undressed and got down into the gloriously warm water which had bubbles dancing over it. Her brunette beauty turned around and cuddled into her and they both let out content sighs as she ran her hands up and down the belly which had gotten bigger over the last two weeks and it was such a delightfully beautiful sight.

"I really can't believe how much fun I had playing that silly game before." Miranda said, breaking the silence and laughing softly.

"That's one of the things I love about having a kid. I can openly enjoy being a kid at heart... watching children movies and playing all the silly games." Andy chuckled, running her fingers through the tops of the bubbles.

Miranda chuckled. "Mmm, and soon enough we'll have this little one to join in on all the fun and games." Miranda said, trailing her finger’s over her lover’s belly.

"I know. It's all so surreal still." Andy said.

Miranda hummed. It had definitely come as a shock but she was more than ready and happy to start this new chapter of life. "With how my life used to be I never thought I'd have all the joy I feel with you." she replied and her lover squeezed her hands. "Every day I am on cloud nine and it is all thanks to you and the incredible love you give to me."

"I one hundred percent feel the same. There are no other words to describe it." Andy replied, turning her head from where it rested against her lovers shoulder, looking up at the Runway editor who like always looked at her with so many emotions in those gorgeous blues.

Leaning down Miranda took those lush lips with her own and soundly kissed her brunette beauty who moaned into her mouth. "You make me feel the most alive I have ever felt." she whispered upon pulling apart for air.

Andy smiled at her, looking at her incredible lover whose eyes were glazed over and she knew hers must look exactly the same as they began kissing some more and Miranda's hand trailed down between her legs. She was surprised her lover could still reach down that far what with her huge belly beginning to get in the way of their own private fun and games.

Andrea's lower body arched into her fingers which began to do wonderful things to her lover and Miranda smirked as her heart fluttered at all the sounds she ignited from the brunette.

The fact that she got to do this to this magnificent woman for the rest of her life made her feel absolutely wonderful.

~*~

**~ Later ~**

Sprawled out on the bed reveling in their post-coital bliss Miranda began talking. "I was thinking we could go upstate to the cabin for the weekend." She suggested as she began massaging her lovers palm. "I have a feeling Evelyn will love it there... out in the open with so much greenery and animals."

Knowing her daughter would be missing Australia for that reason Andy nodded her agreeance. "That sounds great. I've never been up that way before."

"Fantastic. I can have the car here mid-morning tomorrow." Miranda replied.

Smiling Andy spoke. "I can't wait... sitting in front of a fire place with you... kissing and roasting marshmallow’s." she moaned at the thought. "Exquisite."

Miranda's heart fluttered at the idea, watching as Andrea lent on-top of her, staring into her eyes, smiling a closed lip smile.

"This is what I want for the rest of my life." Andy said, head resting in the palm of her hand as she stared at her lover who was relaxed in the cushions and pillows. "You and I... right here... in this bed… every night."

Smiling Miranda connected her mouth with Andrea's.

"Or well... I should say anywhere... in any bed because it doesn't matter where we are as long as we are together... that's all I want."

"That's all I want to, darling." Miranda replied, cupping the brunette beauties face with both hands and lent forward and kissed Andrea once again, it was one of her favourite things to do when with her lover. Her lover’s lips moved amazingly with her own as their hands moved between their bodies as they began to make each other cry out in ecstasy once more unable to help themselves. She couldn't believe how crazy her libido was when with this stunning younger woman.

~*~

The next morning they were woken to Evelyn jumping on their bed waking them up in her usual energy of excitement.

"How it is it even possible for anyone to be this excited at 5:30 in the morning?" Andy asked, groaning and rubbing her eyes, ridding them of any gunk’s of sleep in the corners as Evelyn settled down, only slightly, collapsing between them.

"What are we doing today?" Evelyn curiously asked, looking at the both of them with her beaming face.

"A road trip to Mama's cabin." Andy responded.

"A cabin?" Evelyn asked with wide eyes.

The brunette nodded as her lover spoke.

"It's our cabin now, sweethearts." Miranda said, looking to her lover who smiled beautifully at her in her sleepy state. "But first we must fuel our bodies with breakfast."

"Oats!" Evelyn responded.

"Hearty oats sounds fantastic. Good choice!" Miranda responded, cuddling her daughter before beginning to stand from the bed, but not before she saw her lovers scrunched up face. Oats was one of the handful of foods that Andrea didn't like.

"All the more cereal for me." Andy said, taking her silk gown that Miranda handed her. She stood and wrapped her nude body in the gown before going over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of undies and put them on before following after her family who was wandering down the hall towards the staircase to begin their day.

~*~

**~ A Little While Later ~**

"Bloody, bloody, bloody. Damn, damn, damn!"

Miranda heard her lover’s voice coming from the lounge room where her brunette beauty stood in front of the split system heater which also had the clothes horse in front of it with mostly Andrea's clothes and Evelyn's as the both of them detested using the clothes dryer.

"Good god, what on earth has gotten into you?! You're acting like a child who wasn't allowed a second piece of mud cake." Miranda commented as Andrea continued to growl in frustration and even as far as stamping a foot.

“I should be in Melbourne! I left too bloody soon! Ugh!” Andy growled as she began pacing the room. “Friggen hell!”

Miranda frowned at those words. “Why should you still be there?”

“The article of a life time!” Andy responded, holding up her iPad for her lovers eyes.

Without her reading glasses on Miranda had to squint and look closer. She read what the news headline said. The city of Melbourne, Victoria is on the verge of a nuclear wake as a dirty bomb was discovered inside a Docklands shipping container leaving city residents shocked speechless. Her eyes widened unable to believe what she was saying. “Shit.” She said, looking with frightened eyes to her lover’s who didn't look at her how she expected her to.

“This could have been a huge story for me and yet here I am stuck oceans apart!”

“Oh yes, and you'd be there putting yourself in harm’s way.” Miranda said, shaking her head.

“Please, I’d have left before it went off. I just... I guess I'm pissed off because I nearly had my first big break back in my home country but my stupid asshole boss took it away from me and gave it to Lucy Whitfield because he believes her writing is much better for the story than mine. Fucking prick."

Having met this woman briefly and the way her lover mimicked her Miranda couldn't help but smirk as to how good Andrea was at impersonations.

“And she doesn’t even write that well!” Andy said with a sigh, rubbing her face. “Ugh! I know, I know. It's ridiculous of me and I shouldn't be acting like this. It's not me, I don't act this way, but I practically have no job at the moment because the new boss isn’t giving me anything except stupid juicy gossip which I loathe writing! I need something huge to get me out there and noticed right here. I had a good run of the drama mill in Melbourne and Sydney, I tasted what real journalism is like, doing things like being in Melbourne right in the thick of things some of which were scary but gave me such an adrenaline kick, and being able to help people with the pieces I wrote… I was noticed there and people talked about me often, NEWS and RADIO stations wanted to speak with me every other week because of my writing anc creating all kinds of awareness. It was such an amazing feeling, but now… now I’m back to being stuck in this rut like when I first came to New York. I hate it. They always said I'd have so many opportunities coming to Manhattan when I was younger but how wrong they were and still are.”

Miranda understood her lover's frustration and impatience about getting work in Manhattan because she felt it when she first moved here. She was merely lucky by being in the right place at the right place when she was noticed for her fashion designs and in the blink of an eye was working in the place she was meant to. For Andrea it was different on so many levels, journalism in such a large country miles bigger than Australia was tough and was always going to be.

She watched as her lover ran frustrated hands through her hair. Miranda felt bad as she was literally the reason behind why her lover was experiencing this dry spell in her writing and hard time of people recognising her even with her glowing recommendation from her former boss and the Australian Journalism Award. If it weren't for her and moving back to Manhattan, one of the hardest places to get work, her lover would still be thriving at The Age in Melbourne.

Alas it was how it was and Andrea had made the decision all on her own and she'd had no say in it whatsoever because had Miranda been able to she would have told her lover to do what she feels right in her heart when it comes to her job which she's in love with doing.

Having all faith in Andrea and knowing that all in good time she could have the career she dreamed of here in Manhattan she came out of her musings to see Andrea was continuing to pace the room and began speaking again.

“… They'll end up disabling it anyway and all will go back to normal.” Andy said, looking at her iPad again. "This story is what drives me to do this job."

“Of course.” Miranda replied, beginning to fold the clothes which had been dying in front of the heater. "And you will find your big break here soon enough, darling, please believe in yourself."

“I do, I know, but I can't stop thinking about that prick who took away my golden opportunity to make a name for myself for the Mirror." Andy sighed, collapsing onto the couch, rubbing her belly. "I shouldn't be complaining when Greg is the one whose going through hell right now with his wife being severely ill. I just wish he could still be my old boss again. He would have given me this shot to let me show American how good I am at my job and how I could help make this newspaper bigger and better."

Miranda sat down next to her lover. "So, how bad is this thing in Melbourne?"

"My source says the bomb looks massive inside the container. It could cause half of the country to be wiped out." Andy shook her head, looking up at her map of Australia in her home office at Miranda's. "Out of all the countries in the world the land down under I would have never expected to be hit with such a traumatic ticking time bomb. If anything it should be happening here in our even more corrupt country. I can already see it now... Times Square on lock down after a bomb has been discovered... the story covered by America's most sought after journalist Andy Sachs!" she covered her face, groaning. "Listen to me, I'm wishing there was a bomb scare in Manhattan all so I could make a name about myself. What the fuck is happening with me? Why is my brain thinking such a stupid thing? And why is this happening to Australia? All those innocent people, the family and friends I have made there... none of this makes sense."

"I'm not sure, my darling, I wish I had all of the answers for you." Miranda responded, rubbing her hand up and down Andrea's back. "America's most sought after journalist?" She softly questioned, smiling widely.

"It's so far-fetched, I know." Andy replied, blushing.

"No no, definitely not. Not to mention I love the sounds of that, being the loving and proud partner to America's greatest journalist."

Andy snorted.

"I do! And I know... I know that you can get there, Andrea, I really do."

"You really think so?"

“Oh my darling, yes of course, and I'm not saying that because I'm so madly, deeply in love with you.” Miranda said, moving closer to her brunette beauty and wrapping her arms around Andrea. “With your phenomenal writing you will be the Queen of journalism. I have no doubt.”

Andy bit her lip, seeing and hearing how much belief her lover had for her.

“You're going to go high places and you don't need some bomb scare to make that happen. Your big hit will come soon enough.” Miranda said, kissing her lover. “Patience is virtue, my love, and virtue is what you have inside you. It is one of the reasons why I love you so. You never expect anything to happen "now, now, now" you are better than that and that is why you were able to take a step back just before and realise you were being ridiculous when there's more pressing matters at hand than printed article words.”

"I know that you're right and I just need to calm down... it's just these fucking hormones!" Andy growled.

Chuckling softly Miranda put her arms around Andrea's neck, kissing the young woman soundly. "It's alright, you know I'm not judging you, and I understand if you don't want to go to the cabin anymore."

Andy shook her head. "No no, there's no point cancelling our plans when there's nothing we can do about what's happening in Australia. If by any chance the boss does ask me to do an article because of my contacts I have in Australia unlike Lucy I can write it from upstate.”

Nodding Miranda spoke. "I'll make sure that the internet is still connected in the cabin. The phone reception can be pretty bad, but we've never had any problems with the internet." she said knowing how much her lover relied on the World Wide Web for her work.

Remaining silent but bobbing her head in acknowledgment to her words Andy looked back down to her phone still unable to believe her eyes. "It's just so strange... a bomb of all things in one of the most peaceful places in the world."

"It makes no sense." Miranda responded, watching as her lover put her phone down then took off her night gown revealing that flawlessly half nude body, which she had to resist the urge to reach out and touch, as Andrea began dressing herself in sweat pants and favourite Northwestern hoodie from the clothes horse. It was perfect clothing for a two and a half car ride.

"I'm going to give Jeremiah a call... see how he's doing." Andy said.

"Of course. If there's anyone unable to fly out let me know and it can be arranged." Miranda said, continuing. "The perks of being with the worlds famous fashion editor."

At her lovers wink Andy grinned. "Which is something I am still getting used to." she responded, continuing. "This luxury life you're more than willing to share with me."

"Always." Miranda said, taking her lover into her arms, and kissing her.

"And I will forever cherish what you give me and never take it for granted."

"And again that is one of the many reason why I am in love with you." Miranda responded, staring into her lovers sparkling eyes that conveyed all that Andrea felt and more. "I am so, so lucky."

"Which are words I think every single day I wake next to you." Andy whispered, kissing her lover once more before Evelyn came barreling into the room holding her packed overnight Thomas the Tank Engine bag.

"Ready, ready, ready!"

Grinning Andy spoke. "Good girl. You packed everything? Extra undies? Fluffy socks? Tooth brush?" she asked, watching as her little girls eyes widened.

"My slippers!"

"You definitely don't want to forget those up at the cabin." Miranda said. "It's much colder with lots more snow."

Evelyn's eyes lit up at those words. The snow in Manhattan was the first time Evie has ever seen snow and she's fallen absolutely in love with it. "Can we make a snow family?"

"We can make as many snow people as you like, bug, but we have to stay super snug so bring your pick fluffy coat too." Andy replied.

"Okay, mummy!" Evelyn yelled from down the hall.

"I'll go and let Caroline know. Seeing as she and Cassidy aren't working this weekend hopefully they can come along." Miranda said.

"That'd be great." Andy responded.

"Mmm, except Darcy will no doubt come." Miranda said, less than thrilled.

"You know you're going to have to try and give her the benefit of the doubt, and give this new version of her a chance."

At Andrea's words the older woman sighed. "I know, but I just can't stop thinking about how heartbroken Caroline was the first time it ended." she replied as her lover turned off the heater and switched off the corner lamp before they headed out of the room where they parted ways at the staircase.

Making her way down the hall Miranda bit the inside of her lip knowing she would have to regretfully wake her daughters to see if they wanted to join them on the weekend getaway.

Seeing the half opened door to Caroline's room telling her it was safe to enter without knocking she did so and smiled at the sight of her gorgeous daughter sprawled out on the bed which she had literally collapsed onto having not even changed her clothes or getting under the sheet and dark red duvet.

Taking the mink blanket which was draped on top of the trunk at the end of the bed she placed it over her daughter who moved, rolling onto her back, looking up at her with sleep eyes in confusion.

"Is it time to get up already?" Caroline asked, pulling the blanket up and over her face.

"No, sweetheart, you have plenty more hours for slumber." Miranda informed her daughter, brushing the hair out of Caroline's eyes who poked back out from the blanket. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking Andrea and Evelyn up to the cabin for the night."

"The roads are going to be terrible." Caroline said, frowning.

Miranda shrugged. "The weather outlook doesn't look too bad and the snowfall has settled. It doesn't matter either way as I've been driving on those roads for over a decade now... we'll be fine."

"You haven't driven up there since the accident." Caroline said, becoming more awake now.

Miranda bit the inside of her lip nervously. "I know."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with that... seeing the place where that awful accident happened?"

Miranda sighed. "I'm sure it won't be ideal or easy but I've moved past that accident and I know I'll be okay."

"Mom."

"Bobbsey, I will be fine, and I'll have Andrea right next to me and you and your sister if you would like to come."

Caroline shrugged. "It sounds like a nice getaway. We don't have to work this weekend."

"Which gives you more reason to come!" Miranda encouraged. She would love having her girls there also.

"Only if I'm allowed to bring Darcy."

"Evelyn is at the age where she's very impressional. You need to make sure Darcy will be on her best behaviors because we both know how she can be like."

"Mom." Caroline sighed. "Please, just trust in me." She rubbed her tired eyes. "That shit happened over six years ago now! Darcy. Has. Changed."

"I'm sorry. You know I only ever have your best interest at heart."

"Then let me be happy and in love!"

"I can't help how I am and how I feel but I can only say that I will try my best."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."Caroline said, taking her Mom's hand.

"I haven't forgiven her."

"I know, you've made that very clear, and I understand that you may never forgive her and she does do. She's got a lot of making up to do and she wants to. She likes you Mom. You just need to give her a chance when she's so much like you, she struggles with opening up."

"Okay."

"You'll give Darcy a chance?"

"Yes." Miranda replied, sighing inwardly.

"And you will also be on your best behaviour with her around?"

"I can only try my best." Miranda replied.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." Caroline replied, tapping her mom on the hand and yawning. "I love her and I'm going to be with her no matter what. You of all people can understand what that's like."

"Yes, I do." Miranda replied, hating that her daughter had decided to set her heart on Darcy, but she had to one day accept it just like her daughters have accepted her relationship with Andrea. "You know that I will always support you, sweetheart." she added, cupping her daughters cheek. "I just don't want to see my baby hurt again."

"That's not going to happen." Caroline replied, smiling. "She's the one for me, Mom."

Miranda smiled as she stared fondly down at her daughter. She really hoped Caroline was right. 'God help that brat Darcy if she hurts my baby again.'

"We'll come to the cabin later today. Promise me you'll drive safely!"

"I always do bobbsey."

"Talk to you later. Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, my sweet Caroline." Miranda replied, leaning down to press a kiss against her daughter's forehead before she got up and exited the room.

As soon as she walked into her office her phone buzzed.

Pulling it out she saw it was a message form her driver saying the car is out front, filled up with fuel and had a service check-up over night and was good to go. "Cars here." she informed her lover once Andrea finished her phone call with Jeremiah a few moments later.

"Does that mean we can go now?!" Evelyn asked, jumping up from the love seat sofa where she had been doing her best to patiently wait for her mummies to hurry it up.

"I haven't even started packing my bag yet." Andy replied laughingly. "There's quite a big going on now, bug."

Evelyn sighed in annoyance. "By the time we get there it will be bed time!" she said exasperatedly.

"Good thing we have all day there tomorrow." Andy responded.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we will still have plenty of time there this afternoon." Miranda commented, running her hands through Evelyn's perfectly brushed hair.

"Do you promise?"

At Evelyn's hopeful eyes Miranda nodded. "I do, but for the meantime patience is virtue." she said, tapping her daughter on the nose. "Good things come to those who wait patiently."

"Like choc chip waffles?" Evelyn questioned.

Miranda heartily laughed at those words by how food and candy obsessed Evelyn was just like her mother. "Maybe." she replied, continuing. "Why don't you go down and finish the rest of that adorable picture you've been colouring, and while you do that I'll hurry mommy up with her packing."

"Hmm, okay." Evelyn replied, grabbing her bag and teddy before heading for the door. "I'll bring the picture you were colouring too, mummy, so that you can finish it."

"That would be great, bug." Andy replied, beaming at her daughter. "Not much longer and we can leave, okay?"

"Okay, mummy." Evelyn responded, bouncing out of the room.

"Come on, let's get that bag packed before we get dragged out of here." Miranda said, taking her lovers hand who laughed softly.

"She would actually do that." Andy said, picking up her laptop - the brand new Mac-book Miranda had purchased her after seeing the old Dell she previously owned - placing it into her already opened laptop bag, zipping it up. "The girls coming?"

"Not too sure about Cassidy and Louise, but Caroline said she'll come... with Darcy." Miranda replied with a sigh. She knew once Cassidy heard about the plan that her oldest would be eager to come up as the cabin has always been Cassidy's favourite getaway.

"Brilliant. It will be a wonderful weekend away and I'm looking forward to getting to know Darcy better."

Miranda snorted. "There isn't much to know about her, she keeps to herself."

Andy laughed. "Sounds like someone I used to know." She replied, looking pointedly at her lover.

Rolling her eyes Miranda continued speaking, ignoring her lover's words. "I can't wait to show you the cabin."

They entered the bedroom to get their bags packed and ready for a cosy weekend away.

Once they came to a stop downstairs they weren't at all surprised to see Evelyn waiting in the foyer with her colouring book in her lap.

Laughing heartily both women beamed at each other then made sure they had the keys before walking outside with Evelyn racing off in front.

"Be careful of the sleet on the pav-" Before Andy could even finish their daughter fell to her knee's.

Both women cringed and waited for the water works as Miranda locked up their home before hurrying over after Andrea to where Evelyn was slowly sitting up.

"I'm okay!" Evelyn said as she stood and turned to look at them. "My bag stopped my knees from hitting the ground." the little girl said, running her hands through her hair. "Phew!"

"Phew indeed." Miranda replied, looking her daughter up and down and was satisfied upon seeing Evelyn wasn't hurt. "Now don't you fall over too." she said as she looked to her lover who was just as clumsy. Just to be sure she took hold of Andrea's hand as they continued walking towards the silver Mercedes.

~*~

As expected getting out of the city took a lot of time and patience, but nearly forty minutes later they were finally out on the open road with spectacular scenery both women absolutely loved.

"Evelyn, have a look in my bag and see what you can find." Miranda said as Andrea leaned forward and began surfing the radio channels.

Evelyn did as suggested, taking her Mama's bag onto her lap and unzipped it. She looked through it until her eyes landed on a zip-lock bag. "It's a bag full of veggie scraps."

"Exactly, and can you think why I am bringing it?" Miranda questioned, looking at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

"Hmmm... to put it in a compost bin at the cabin like Daddy's compost?" Evelyn asked.

"That's good thinking and another great use for scraps, but actually those scraps are for these super-duper cute as pie Shetland Ponies that the girls and I stop to pet and feed on our way to the cabin." Miranda explained, smiling at the little girl. "You're going to love them."

"Shetland Ponies!" Andy chimed in with wide eyes, turning in the passenger seat to look at her daughter who still held the bag and was grinning. "Do you remember when you got to sit on the brown Shetland Ponie last year on your Birthday?"

"Yeah!" Evelyn yelled excitedly. "Can I do that again?"

"Oh, bug, I don't think so. The pony you sat on was a part of the animal party crew that Daddy and I brought in for your party and these Shetland Ponies your Mama feeds are someone’s pets kept on private property." Andy replied, her daughter instantly frowning.

"However fortunately I happen to know the owners so get rid of that frown as I'm sure they'll be more than happy to let you sit on one." Miranda chimed in, Evelyn's face lighting up once more.

"Yay!" Evelyn cheerfully said, bouncing in her seat.

Chuckling Miranda turned to her lover who was watching her closely. "What?"

"You're such a big mushy softy." Andy said, reaching over and placed her hand on Miranda's upper thigh. "I love it. I love you."

Miranda smirked, placing her hand atop Andrea's.

"And I lurrrrrve seeing you driving. You're so fucking hot." The brunette whispered, squeezing Miranda's thigh. "I'm already wet."

At those naughtily whispered words Miranda's breath caught.

"Mama, why does your breathing sound so funny?" Evelyn asked, of course picking up on the odd change of vibe in the sedan car.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly as she felt her cheeks reddening the older woman cleared her throat and replied to her daughter’s curious words. "I'm alright, sweetheart."

"Hmmm, okay." Evelyn said, still looking at her mummies knowing something had gone on.

"Mommy is just being a bit too cheeky." Miranda added, looking to her brunette beauty. "You're going to be the death of me, minx." She said in a whispered tone to Andrea who she turned back to and then the road.

At her words Andy heartily laughed, throwing her head back against the headrest. "What a way to go!" she said, words which were so familiar to them, as she continued to laugh and wink at her lover as she turned her head to stare at the glamorous Runway editor.

At the gorgeously contagious laughter Miranda began chuckling and squeezed her lover’s hand.

Even though she didn't know what they were laughing about Evelyn joined in on the happiness of her mummies joyous laughter.

It took them a while to settle back down but once they did Andy turned the radio up.

"And this has always been Gods intention. This nuclear weapon in the Southern Hemisphere, big enough to wipe out the world is proof of that, to rid this planet of all the filth created by evil beings and all the sinners to be damned for an eternity in hell!"

Andy turned the radio back down, shaking her head in disgust as she shared a concerned look with Miranda just as Evelyn piped up in the back once more.

"What does he mean by a nuclear weapon?" Evelyn asked. "What's a sinner?"

"You know what, bug, they are great questions but that's a conversation for us to have another day." Andy responded.

"Why?" Evelyn asked, not happy with that response.

"It's... grown up stuff, and nothing for you to worry about, okay?" Andy said, looking to her daughter.

Evie sighed and shrugged. "Okay."

"Good. So why don't we put some music in?" Andy asked, leaning down to grab her hand bag.

"The Wiggles!" Evelyn excitedly said.

Having expected this Andy pulled out the CD from her extensive and vast variety music pouch.

~*~

~ Two Hours Later ~

Walking into the cabin was an extremely homely feeling like Andy had been here before.

However it wasn't your ordinary cabin.

Miranda's was three stories and overly extravagant but Andy hadn't expected anything less than.

It was obvious that millions had gone into making this extraordinary place as well as hours of thoughtless designing and hard work all created by her one and only lover.

It was obvious to Andy that her lover had done most of the planning and design as it felt very much like the townhouse - lots of dark brown oaky colours just without all the blues like in Manhattan - this cabin stuck with the darker hues which gave it a warm and cosey vibe that instantly invites you in from the winter afternoon air.

Looking around she soaked everything in.

The first floor felt like a fairy-tale land.

The lighting amazingly placed around illuminated off of the dark brown walls perfectly so making the open floor space look even more amazing even though she was sure it would look just as amazing in natural sunlight.

Straight ahead at the end of the cabin she could see the kitchen which was absolutely magnificent and would have anyone wanting to become a cook just to be able to go in there and create masterpieces.

To the left of that was a small dining area but a table big enough to seat an Army squad.

To the right of the kitchen was a gorgeous sitting area with three sofas placed in front of the open fire place, which she noted delightfully was already lit and crackling away beautifully, the couches placed in a square shape with a low to the floor coffee table in the middle. There was no TV making it obvious this was a place to sit peacefully to enjoy the quiet of the land around them, the warmth of the fire place, the conversations that would happen around them with others in the room or to simply lie back and catch up on some reading which she could easily see herself doing all of the above but especially the latter.

But as she stood just inside the now closed front door she noted that what topped off the whole space in a jaw dropping way was the staircase to the right of where they stood. It was a stunning tree-like with branches that winded together upwards forming as a railing completely the whole magical vibe.

Looking down to her daughter Andy saw so much awe and wow-factor in those small eyes as Evelyn silently took everything in.

Of course that silence didn't last for long as a couple seconds later she began bouncing around and talking fast.

"Let's have a look around, shall we?" Miranda spoke, taking her lovers hand and both went after Evelyn who bounded upstairs.

As was like downstairs the second floor was equally extraordinary in each its own way.

It was an open floor space again with a large lounge sitting area that had the most comfiest looking couches she had ever seen set in quite the same shape as the sitting area downstairs, but instead of being in front of a fire place they were set around an impressive, very large, flat screen TV that hung on the wall eye level to the brilliantly placed couches. She always hated when so many American homes had the TV placed above the fire place making it hard on the neck by craning your head upwards to watch whatever was showing.

"This is soooooooo cool!" Evelyn said from where she sat on a swing in the far right corner that hung from the branches that continued from the staircase along the tops of the walls and over the roof creating beautiful roof railings where in the middle of the room hung a jaw dropping chandelier which illuminated the room amazingly.

To top the room off was a huge stone built fire place with a mantel piece covered with family photos and above it on the stone wall was an incredible historic map of the township Altamont which was fifteen minutes away from the Priestly cabin. It topped the room off just right.

Andy honestly had no words as to how to describe this place other than it made her feel like she was a Princess in her own little magnificent world. "Oh, Miranda." she whispered, her lover squeezing her hand.

"I know. It's very over the top." Miranda responded. "I just... couldn't help myself."

"I would have done the exact same thing. It's so magical. I'm jealous of Cassidy and Caroline having been able to come here for vacation."

Miranda chuckled. "Yes, they have been very spoilt."

"You wouldn't know it though when with them. They are down to earth and know how fortunate they are to have the life they do. That's all down to you and how you've raised them." Andy replied.

"But that doesn't change how I haven't always been the best mother to them, Andrea." Miranda said with a sigh.

"Even so your actions in the past hasn't deterred how they've grown up and you have made up for your mistakes and those two things are all that matters." Andy said, kissing her lovers cheek.

"Well, I'm definitely not making the same mistake twice with Evelyn or this little one." Miranda whispered, putting a hand on her lovers growing belly, her breath catching as she felt a familar kick. Her eyes instantly connected with Andrea's and they both smiled.

"He loves your voice." Andy whispered, putting her hand atop of her lovers as their baby kicked some more.

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "You said he."

"Yes." Andy replied, grinning.

"What made you change your mind?" Miranda questioned.

"Last night... I had a dream we had a son and I woke up with this strong feeling that we are indeed having a boy." Andy responded, watching as her lover smiled brilliantly at her.

"Mummy, mummy, look at all the trees!" Evelyn said from where she now stood staring out the huge expanse of floor to ceiling windows at the triangle shaped wall through a side room which she noticed was a rumpus room and as she approached closer she saw a pool table in the center with a ping pong table to the far left and on the wall ahead was a dart board and to the right was a little soccer goal play area with fake grass like a soccer field. On the wall behind her was a basketball hoop and the floor in this small area was that of a basketball court made with the exact same floor a court like it would have with all the lines ect and in the right corner was a Foosball and air hockey table. It was the greatest most fun recreational room she has ever seen making her envy the twins even more for all the enjoyment they've had in here over the years.

"So many things in here for our children to keep themselves occupied with whilst we find ways to keep ourselves occupied." Miranda said, squeezing her lovers arse playfully, winking at her lover.

At those suggestive words Andy bit her lip. "Oh, yes, very clever thinking."

Miranda chuckled. "It always worked out well when I needed to get work done. We very rarely came here with Stephen and when he was here he'd be passed out on the couch downstairs by now. Which again suited me just fine."

"He was a jerk." Andy replied, shaking her head having heard all the stories about him. "Lucky you have me now." she added with a wink.

"Mmm, and boy do I know how lucky I am." Miranda responded, pulling her lover into her and kissing her tenderly, thankful that Evelyn had already preoccupied herself with the soccer ball, kicking goal after goal after goal.

"I'm bored now!" Evelyn announced a little while later once her mummies finished their sappy business. "Our football at home is waaaay better than stupid soccer!"

"I agree, bug." Andy replied.

"Don't let the girls here you say that." Miranda laughingly chimed in as they looked out the windows once more.

"It really is amazing." Andy said, continuing. "The night sky must be impressive."

"Like at home with Daddy." Evelyn replied, smiling widely as her eyes lit up. "Does that mean we can star gaze like we used to do every Friday night?!"

Andy nodded. "We can." she responded, not bothering to correct her daughter that Sorrento with Daddy wasn't their home anymore as she knew how much her daughter adored it there and didn't want to upset her even though someday soon Evelyn would have to learn that home was in Manhattan with Miranda as that is where Andy's heart has always truly been.

"The roof in my room on the very top floor is a window so that you can lay in bed and stare at the sky." Miranda said.

Both Evelyn and Andy's eyes widened at those words.

"Wow!" Evelyn said.

"Indeed. We can lay up there before you go to bed." Miranda replied, continuing. "For the mean time how about we rug up and go for a wander outside?" she asked, looking at her brunette beauties. "We still have a couple hours until the sun goes down."

"Sounds like a great idea, hey bug?" Andy spoke.

"Yeah! Will we see reindeer's?" Evelyn asked, looking at her mummies questionably.

"They probably won't come out until later tonight." Miranda responded and instantly Evelyn frowned in disappointment. "However it's always a tradition we do to rug up after dinner and go out and watch them under the moon light, but we'll wait until Cassidy and Caroline arrive."

Andy smiled at those words as her daughter began to speak once more.

"A night walk?" Evelyn asked with wide and happy eyes, absolutely beaming at the thought.

"Yes." Miranda replied, continuing "You're going to have the best weekend ever!"

"It's already the best, Mama!" Evelyn replied, cuddling the Runway editor tightly.

Miranda's heart swelled with so much happiness as she stared down at Evelyn who looked up at her with so much adoration and love in those perfect brown eyes so much like her mothers. "I am so lucky."

Smiling Andy put an arm around her lover, kissing Miranda's cheek.

A couple seconds later the moment finished for Evelyn as their daughter stepped away and looked around curiously. "Where is my room?"

"Down here right next door to Cassidy and Caroline's." Miranda responded, pointing down the hall way which they began walking through.

They came to a stop in front of the first door on the right which Miranda opened and flicked on the lights to reveal two double beds a few steps apart from each other with a low to the floor chest of drawers on the back wall between them making it the perfect bedside table as well.

"Cass and Caro's room!" Evelyn excitedly commented as she poked her head in.

"You can go in and have a look." Miranda said, noticing how Evelyn couldn't take her eyes off of the floor to ceiling shelving. "That was inspired by the first Home Alone movie that Eric built for the girls." she explained.

"It's brilliant." Andy replied, looking up and down.

"Mmm, for all his flaws he was... is a brilliant handy man and Father although the latter has been a long time coming." Miranda said.

"What's in the fish tank up there?" Evelyn asked, spying the tank on the very top shelf.

"Oh god. Not a tarantula like in the Home Alone movie, I hope?" Andy asked.

Miranda laughed at Andrea's words. "No, darling, but there is one in Caroline's room back home." she replied and instantly saw Andrea's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" The brunette asked, staring at her lover. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No, I am not." Miranda replied, smirking. "Caroline has a pet tarantula, two pythons, two California king-snakes and a Rosy Boa which are all set up on the fourth floor in their own very large and unique enclosure's to fit their specific needs."

"Oh my god! All this time and I didn't know!" Andy replied, shaking her head.

"That's because I know of your fear about them, but you can relax darling, they're all safe and sound in their enclosures and definitely can't get out." Miranda replied, but then added some more words. "Well, actually, the spider did get out once but that was Stephen's fault for not closing his home up after feeding him when I had taken the girls to Miami."

Andy's eyes widened.

"But don't worry, Herbie doesn't bite, his fangs were taken out." Miranda said. "The snakes can bite however we've rarely had a problem with that. They're all very placid. Caroline has been handling them all since she was thirteen."

"And you were okay with that?" Andy asked.

"No reason not to be." Miranda responded, shrugging. "No reason to be nervous around those kind of animals when they can't hurt you if those in control know how to handle and care for them properly. Honestly snakes are such incredible species, I don't understand why you like so many are afraid of them."

"Hmmm, well, I really don't know where my fear comes from to be honest." Andy replied. "Either way I don't ever want to go on the fourth floor!"

Laughing Miranda took Andrea's hand. "You don't ever have to see them if you don't want. Also just for your reassurance the snake enclosure is always locked so no one like Evelyn can get in there unsupervised." she said just as Evelyn began speaking.

"Can I get curtains like this in my room at home, Mummy?"

Looking over Andy laughed at her daughter who poked her head through the dark red curtain which Evelyn had pulled closed which hung as a privacy divider between the double beds.

"You don't need one, bug."

"However... we could do one better and build a fort around your bed with the help of Cassidy and Caroline." Miranda suggested, causing her daughters eyes to light up.

"That isn't necessary." Andy whispered.

"Nonsense. Who doesn't love building a bed fort?!" Miranda responded, looking from her lover to Evelyn again who was beaming. "It's always fun to do and brings out our creative sides. Her bedroom at home is lacking something."

Andy smirked. "If you say so."

"As for this weekend we are going to have so much fun." Miranda replied, winking at her lover. "You'll see."

"I'm sure we will." Andy replied, biting her lip as Evelyn began walking out of the room to go look in the room she was now calling her own and looked around.

"Ewww. It's soooo boring in here!"

Andy's eyes instantly widened. "Evelyn, I beg your pardon? That was very rude. You should apolo-"

"No no, it's alright." Miranda cut in laughingly as she continued to speak. "It's a spare bedroom that barely gets used these days. I definitely agree with Evelyn. It's very boring. Maybe this is the room we need to make a colourful fort in instead. For now however we should make the most of the daylight!"

Andy smiled as she began unzipping her daughter’s bag and pulled out her fluffy coat which her daughter took. "You'll need a beanie to." she said, looking through the duffle bag but frowned upon not seeing it. "Annnnd you forgot to pack it."

Evelyn bit her lip. "Sorry." she said with a shrug.

"Not to worry. The girls will have plenty in their drawer that you can choose from." Miranda said, leaning down to help Evelyn with her coat zipper which wouldn't budge and it took a few seconds of wriggling until it decided to zip up.

They then made their way back into the girl’s room where Miranda knelt down on the carpet and pulled open the bottom drawer of the large chest of drawers. "Take your pick." she said, looking at the extensive variety. "But maybe not these ones." she commented as she quickly got together the more mature x-rated beanies with lots of different words on them that Evelyn didn't need to learn for many more years. However as she looked at her daughter she saw that the girl was eyeing off a Little Mermaid beanie.

"That one!" Evelyn said.

"Perfect." Miranda responded.

"Such a great choice, bug." Andy responded as her lover continued.

"Hmmm, I'm sure there is a camera around here somewhere that prints out photos right here, right now." Miranda said as she pulled out a trunk from underneath Caroline's bed.

At her words Evelyn bounced excitedly. "Great idea, Mama!" she said and watched as the Runway editor rummaged through the box.

It didn't take Miranda long to find the white Supercolour 1000 Polaroid land camera that had rainbow stickers stuck all over it. "Let's take a picture of how adorable you look in that beanie."

"It's soooo old!" Evelyn laughingly said, pointing at the camera.

Miranda chuckled. "Indeed it is. It's vintage from the early 1970s when not even your Mommy was born."

"Were you?!" Evelyn asked causing Miranda to loudly laugh.

"Yes, sweetheart, I was here on this Earth." Miranda replied, poking her daughter’s tummy. "I never got to own one of these camera's though which is why I got one for Caroline for her birthday one year. It was very special to all of us." she said, wondering how it had ended up left behind here unforgotten.

"Could I have one too?" Evelyn asked.

"It's not too old for you?" Miranda asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Noooo!" Evelyn replied. "It's coooool!" she said as she held the camera and looked it all over.

"You have to be careful with it though, bug, don't want to drop it now." Andy pointed out.

Evelyn nodded with a roll of her eyes in Priestly fashion. "Duh."

"Growing up so fast." Andy muttered.

"Shall we take a quick snap?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah!" Evelyn responded, smiling widely and doing all these poses until she found the one she wanted for the picture.

"Say cheese!" Miranda said and her daughter yelled excitedly before striking a pose and smiling widely as she took the picture. "It will take a little bit for it to develop." she commented when Evelyn carefully took the photo.

"God, you're so good with her." Andy softly said as Evelyn waited for the picture of herself to develop.

"It's very easy to do because she's so lovable." Miranda responded. "Just like her mother."

"Sweet talker." Andy replied, smiling and cupping Miranda's cheek.

"I love it!" Evelyn said, jumping up and down. "I can't wait to show Cass and Caro!"

"They'll love it too, sweetheart." Miranda responded as she and Andrea looked at the picture. "Perfect." she commented, pocketing the photo close to her heart. "For safe keeping's until we show the girls."

Both Andy and Evelyn beamed at the Runway editor who was so adorable and in love with the both of them wholeheartedly.

"Now... let's go for our adventure!" Miranda said, making Evelyn bounce up and down even more before they made their way back downstairs where they were greeted by the Homesteads Husky causing Evelyn to squeal in such delight as the dog came over to them and sniffed the little girl curiously.

“Hey there, boof head. What's your name?” Andy asked laughing as the dog cocked its head and looked at her with interest. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you, very spoilt.”

Miranda heartily laughed. “Indeed. The perks of having older owners.” She responded as she walked into the kitchen as she pulled open one of the drawers the husky was all too familiar with and began jumping up and down in excitement.

“What’s his name?” Evelyn asked.

“Bruce.” Miranda replied, continuing. “Or… Brucie as the girls like to say.” She said, rolling her eyes at the nickname everyone around here new him as. Pulling open the top drawer in the kitchen she pulled out his treats. “Have you been a good boy?” she asked as she waited for him to sit before giving him a couple treats.

“He’s sooooo cute!” Evelyn replied, kneeling and cuddling the dog who was more than happy to have this new attention.

“He won’t bite or anything like that.” Miranda said, assuring her lover.

“Oh. I'm not worried at all. We've had malamutes for years back in Cincy. I was rolling around with one when I was practically a newborn.” Andy replied, pulling open her wallet and showing Miranda a picture of her childhood malamute she grew up with. “That's my Dusty. I would have shown you back in Australia but I loved her so much and have to show you again.”

“She's beautiful, darling.” Miranda responded, looking closely at the picture of the dog happily looking up at the camera, tongue hanging out. "I remember you showing me this." She touched the photo. "So precious."

“I hate that I can never see her again.” Andy sadly said, touching the picture.

“I know the feeling, darling. I don't think I could ever have another dog after Patricia.” Miranda responded. “It's funny, I didn't want her at first but Eric wouldn't budge, I thought she was ridiculously big for the townhouse but low and behold she won my heart within two days.”

Andy smiled. “And she would have loved you just the same.”

Miranda nodded at those words. “Oh yes, but the girls were her joys. She would follow them everywhere. It was great to be able to see them grow up with her in a way I never was able to experience with an animal before. I can't imagine what it would have been like growing up with one from being a baby.”

“It’s an experience you can never really explain.” Andy replied, staring at her picture of Dusty before putting it back into her wallet then put it down on the counter.

“Can Brucie come too?!” Evelyn asked as they headed for the door.

“Of course. He loves going on adventures outside, don’t you Bruce?” Miranda asked and at the word “adventure” Bruce ran to the door and grabbed his favourite stick for them to throw around for him.

“This is going to be so much more fun now!” Evelyn said, beyond excited to have a dog companion to play with in the snow.

~*~

**~ Early Evening ~**

“Thank you, Dawn, these will go lovely with dessert.” Miranda said as she took the container of chocolate chip cookies. The old lady has been living in the cabin with her husband which they rented from Miranda and have done for over eighteen years now. When Miranda came here with the girls for a trip away the full time renters vacated to the renovated barn out the back. “And it was so great seeing you.”

“It was nice to meet you, Dawn.” Andy said from where she sat on the chair nearby the door having been taking her boots off.

They then said their goodbyes and Dawn was heading off to the barn.

“She’s lovely.” Andy commented.

“Dawn and her husband are fabulous.” Miranda responded, placing the cookies on the counter before taking off her coat and hanging it by the door before looking to her lover who was rubbing her belly. “How are you feeling?”

“Overwhelmed with so much awe for this stunning place.” Andy responded, their eyes connecting.

Miranda smiled. “I admit it still takes me by surprise. I forget how vast the fields of green are.”

“It's so beautiful.” Andy replied, resting her head on Miranda's shoulder. “I can just see us when we're older right here in this stunning place.”

Miranda's heart skipped a beat at the words. Even though she was going to be so much older when that time came she knew it could and would happen.

“And... Skinny dips down at the waterfall?” Andy murmured, nudging her lover playfully. “What do you reckon?”

Miranda licked her lips at the idea “Oh, I reckon that sounds absolutely breathtaking and I will be more than happy to do that with you.” Miranda replied, taking her lovers hand and lifting it to her mouth, kissing the skin softly.

They sat like that for a few minutes longer before Miranda stood. “I will use the bathroom then get started on dinner.” She said, looking to the time. “Shouldn’t be much longer until the girls arrive.”

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Andy asked, standing once again.

“Sit and relax.” Miranda said, pointing to the family room. “There will be a vast range of books for you in my collection seeing as we have the same interests.”

“Hmm, alright, it does look like a very enticing room.” Andy responded.

“Then you won’t find it hard to relax.” Miranda said, guiding her lover towards the room.

“Boss me around why don’t you.” Andy said, laughing softly, watching as Miranda propped up the cushions on the couch just the way she likes it.

“Did you want the blanket?” Miranda asked, touching the throw rug that was draped over the top of the couch.

“Hmmm, nah. I think I’m alright for now.” Andy replied, touching her lovers hand. “Thanks though.”

“No need to thank me, darling.” Miranda replied as she began to walk away.

“You forgot something.” Andy said, pouting.

Miranda turned and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” she asked, looking around. “Did you want me to get you a book? Oh, I could easily suggest plenty for you.” She added as she looked over to the extensive book shelf.

Andy grinned. “I’d love that, but no… you forgot to kiss me.” She softly said, feeling her cheeks reddening.

“Oh.” Miranda responded, lips quirking. “I apologise.” She said, licking her lips as she moved back over to the couch, leaning down and stared at her lover. “You know I want to kiss you every hour of every day for the rest of my life.” She whispered as her darling Andrea cupped her cheek.

“As do I.” Andy whispered back as her lover closed the gap between them, their mouths connecting.

“Mmmm. That better?” Miranda asked, pulling away slightly a couple moments later, searching her lover’s eyes.

“Much better.” Andy replied, grinning once more. “You can go now.”

Smirking Miranda pecked her lover once more before pushing away from the couch. “What do you think about meatballs for dinner?” she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“Sounds good. What kind?” Andy questioned.

“Let me see what’s in the freezer.” Miranda said, pulling it open and perusing the items. “Turkey?”

“Mmm, I haven’t had turkey meatballs in a long time.” Andy said with a delightful tone.

“Does Evelyn like turkey?” Miranda asked, looking over to her lover to only be received with a “Really? Like you even need to ask…” expression. “Right. That was a stupid question.” She said as her lover began laughing.

“Very silly of you.” Andy replied, smirking. “Us Sachs love our food. You’re going to be in for a right shock when you experience your very first Sachs dinner back in Cincy.”

Miranda smiled at the thought. Her lover always spoke highly of her family and she really, really hoped she would fit in with them as much as Andrea believed she would. Just the thought of it made her incredibly nervous.

“They’re going to love you.” Andy said, picking up on the sudden change in her lover.

“Good god, you read me so well.” Miranda replied, still taken aback by how much her brunette beauty pays attention to her and takes note of every single mood she has. It was so, so different to how it used to be with her ex-husbands. “So refreshing.” She murmured, beginning to cook their dinner.

“So many days sat at the office with nothing to do other than watch you… you were always so regal, pulled together, at attention… extraordinary, but then everything became hectic when Emily broke her leg…” Andy trailed off. “Of all the things to have happen… hit by a bloody taxi.”

Miranda snorted in amusement. “Of all the people to have it happen to I would have thought to be you.”

“Oi!” Andy responded, quirking her lips. “But… you’re right, I am very clumsy and don’t always look where I am going.”

“You could say that again.” Miranda responded.

“I remember when I was on my way to my interview with HR at Elias-Clarke I nearly got hit by a cyclist.” Andy said, laughing back at the memory.

“How on earth do you nearly get hit by a cyclist?” Miranda asked.

“He came out of nowhere, and bloody fast too, I might add.” Andy responded, remembering how he yelled out at her. “Stupid!” she laughed. “Ahh, the good old days trying to settle in to the bustling New York City.”

Miranda hummed. “Those days were interesting. One things for sure though… I will never ride a Subway again.”

“You rode the Subway?!” Andy asked, absolutely shocked.

“Once. Oh Andrea, it was god awful. Why you willingly put yourself in those stinky death-traps I will never understand.” Miranda said with a shake of her head, continuing to mix together the turkey mince with a few different spices and herbs.

“It’s not that bad, Miranda, and the conversations are always so vast and different each time.” Andy replied, shrugging. “I like it.”

“Well, I’ll never understand why.” Miranda replied.

Andy laughed. “Okay then.” She replied and was about to continue speaking when the sound of an engine registered from down the end of the long drive way.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Miranda said, quickly washing her hands then moved over to the windows by the front door. "Complete idiocy!"

“What’s wrong?” Andy asked, slowly making her way over to her lover.

“That.” Miranda pointed to where her daughter was sat on the back of Darcy’s motorbike.

“Oh.” Andy said, nodding her understanding as her lover pulled open the front door and stepped out onto the porch in her slippers. She waited in uncertainty at how Miranda was going to act with Darcy.

“Are you crazy?! You took the bike... in this weather?!”

“The roads weren’t that bad.” Caroline responded with a shrug. "You said it yourself the weather has settled down."

“Says the girl who warned me to be careful on the roads in a car.” Miranda responded with a shake of her head extremely unimpressed.

“Darcy's experienced.” Caroline replied, and continued. “And again, might I remind you... the weather settled down.”

Miranda sighed exasperatedly. She really didn’t like the idea of being one of those controlling and bitchy mothers, telling her daughters what they could or couldn’t do, but she simply did not like motorbikes. In her eyes they were death traps waiting to happen.

“She was only on the back for the last half hour.” Darcy said, coming to a stop near them albeit awkwardly. “And I'd never put her in harm’s way.”

Miranda sniffed, turning to the young woman. “Darcy.” She cordially said.

“Miranda.”

“Oh, it's so great that you could make it here for our little gathering tonight at such short notice.” Miranda spoke.

"Oh, I was just oh so happy when I heard you invited me." Darcy replied in the same tone Miranda used to her.

Miranda had to bite the inside of her lip. The young woman didn’t even think to apologise to her for all the drama she caused them! This was extremely rude and unacceptable in her opinion and if she didn’t get an apology by tomorrow evening she would be one hundred percent disappointed and would be saying something to Caroline.

“I have actually come up this way before on one of my many adventures, not this area specifically but very close to it, I turned off and went into Waterford and had lunch at this cute little café Emiliano's.” Darcy added.

“Oh yes, I've been there a few times over the years. The quail is one of the best meals to have there.” Caroline grinned.

“I'll have to keep that in mind.” Darcy replied, smiling and turning to Caroline.

“Yes well we should get in before we catch a chill.” Miranda said, beginning to move towards the door. “I’ve only just gotten a start on dinner as we went out for a little adventure so it will be another hour or so before we can eat.”

“That's fine, we can grab a snack.” Caroline replied. “This one is forever hungry.” She said, looking to Darcy.

“Sounds like Andy.” Cassidy chimed in, grinning at Andy who stood in the door way not wanting to be out in the cold.

“Oi!” Andy said from where she stood. “We are thrilled you could make it. It is absolutely incredible up here. I don’t think I’ll want to leave tomorrow night!”

“Yep, that isn’t surprising.” Cassidy said as Caroline continued.

“This place always puts a spell on you as soon as you walk in.”

“And it’s a place you can never seem to forget.” Cassidy continued.

“It’s one of the best places you could want to be though.” Caroline said.

“So nice, and peaceful, with no annoying noises you hear in the city.” Cassidy said.

“You’re just… at peace with the silence… with not needing to do anything.”

“To just be.” Cassidy added, and her sister nodded.

“Exactly.” Caroline said.

Andy smiled. “Well, I definitely feel everything you’ve both said and more.” She responded as they began walking inside just as Evelyn came bounding down the staircase from having been in the bathroom.

“Cass! Caro!” She excitedly said as Caroline leant down and picked her up, swinging her around like a little monkey causing the little brunette to squeal out joyously.

“How you going, little rug rat?!” Caroline asked, grinning as Evelyn tried to control herself and stop giggling.

“Goooood!” Evelyn happily said. “I’m having so much fun!”

“Awesome! But now it will be even better with us here!” Caroline responded.

“Yeah!” Evelyn happily said, her smile having widened so much more at the sight of her big sisters who have become fast favourites to her and it was obvious the feelings were mutual from the twins.

“We saw the snow men you built!” Cassidy said.

“Yessss! They’re totally wicked.” Caroline chimed in, moving her around in the air once more before putting the little girl back down.

“What are we going to do now that you’re here?!” Evelyn asked curiously.

Andy laughed at her daughter. “Oh, bug, they just got here. Let them unwind first, yeah?”

“No no, it’s all good! Come upstairs and I’ll show you our cool room!” Caroline said.

“I’ve already seen it!” Evelyn responded, continuing. “But I wanna see it again!” she added excitedly.

The girls laughed and took Evelyn by both hands when they reached the staircase. “I think we should swing you up the stairs, what do you think?!”

Evelyn’s eyes widened, absolutely thrilled at the thought. “Yeah!” she said, and her sisters counted to three before she jumped up into the air and she was swung upwards and she landed on her feet on the fourth step. They did it two more times, all three of them laughing heartily, before she walked up the rest of the stairs. “Can we do that going down?!”

“I think that would be a bit dangerous, don’t you?” Caroline replied.

Evelyn turned and looked down the stairs. “Yeah, I guess so.” She said, scratching her head.

“It’s much easier and more fun doing it up the stairs anyway.” Cassidy chimed in.

Miranda chuckled and shook her head as Andy grinned. “She is going to be out like a light once her head hits the pillow.”

“You know that you’ve probably jinxed it now.” Andy replied.

Miranda snorted in amusement at those words. “Jinxed it.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “Oh, please.”

“It’s happened before.” Andy pointed out.

“Mmm, well, we’ll see.” Miranda responded as they headed back into the kitchen where the beautiful aromas of the turkey meatballs filled their senses just as they heard laughter erupting from upstairs.

Their eyes connected, both sparkling with all the joy they felt.

It was going to be a great night and an even better day tomorrow.

~*~


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

~ Mid Evening ~

"That sounds awesome, bug." Andy said to Evie who stopped talking about where her big sisters were going to take her tomorrow - their tree-house that Eric built them which sounds just as extravagant as this cabin.

"It will be a very fun day." Miranda said, sitting down the bowl of food in the middle of the table just as her daughters and partners walked on in.

"That smells delicious!" Caroline and Cassidy chorused in their twin like way.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"Turkey meatballs on a bed of cauliflower rice." Miranda replied, watching Darcy closely whose cheek twitched a few times. She couldn't help but smirk at the reaction.

"Oh mom, I thought I told you that Darcy doesn't like cauliflower." Caroline spoke.

"Oh. Did you?" Miranda asked, frowning, shaking her head feigning confusion. "I apologise. It must have slipped my mind."

"Don't worry about it." Darcy said, taking a few spoonful’s of the cauliflower rice onto her plate with a larger amount of the meatballs. "Won't hurt me to eat a little." She said with what looked like a forced smile.

"Great." Miranda replied, placing a good portion of food on her plate as Andrea did the same for Evelyn whose arms were too short to do it and then some for herself. She watched as her lover took a bite, those gorgeous browns fluttering shut in delight causing the Runway editor to smirk once more. Oh how she couldn't wait to do that same reaction to her lover later that night in an even better way.

~*~

Once they ate all the girls volunteered to do the washing up, which turned the kitchen into an even bigger mess of water and bubbles, but they eventually got it all cleaned up before they all rugged up in their coats for their moonlight walk.

The girls with Evie in tow headed out first whilst Andy took her time putting on her boots. "How far away are the deer’s?"

"Not far at all. Just through the tree lines." Miranda replied, watching as her lover tied her the laces. "I can't wait to share this sacred little spot with you."

Andy's heart fluttered. "It will be a moment I will cherish forever." she replied, entwining their fingers. "Always and forever."

At those words Miranda lifted Andrea's hand and kissed it. "Always and forever." She responded as the brunette beauty stood and they shared a kiss where they stood in the doorway.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Caroline called out from where they had already reached the back gate, hand entwined with Darcy's.

"Hold ya horses!" Andy called back as her lover tugged on her hand and they began walking down the back porch.

~*~

"Wow!" Evelyn softly said in awe as they all stared at the family of reindeer's that were so, so close to them.

Andy smiled, watching her daughter fondly, her whole body swelling with so much happiness. She was so glad that she could be sharing this moment with her daughter and their newfound family, the Priestly's, it was absolutely wonderful.

"See that one over there?" Cassidy asked, pointing to the one right in the middle.

"Yeah."

"We named her Mystique and occasionally she'll come over to us." Cassidy said.

"Really?" Evelyn asked, turning wide eyes to her sisters.

"They're very docile and sometimes we've even been able to pat her." Caroline spoke.

"It just depends on what mood she is in." Cassidy said.

"But I reckon we'll get lucky tonight, don't you, Cass?" Caroline questioned.

Cassidy smiled, looking at her mirror image. "I have a good feeling that we will."

At those words Evelyn beamed and Andy softly chuckled.

"Coooool!" Evelyn excitedly said, itching to pat one, but remained patient and as quiet as possible.

"They're so beautiful." Andy said, staring at the amazing animals. "They've even more magnificent under the moonlight."

Miranda smiled, humming. "Every night I come here I sit right here, with this same blanket, and bask in them. It is one of the most calming things."

"It really is. Just... staring at them makes me not worry about anything even with all that's going on in the world."

"Just you and I and our beautiful family." Miranda said, watching as her children all huddled together, talking softly a few steps in front of them. She turned back to her brunette beauty. "Like you've said before... it doesn't matter where we are as long as we are together."

Andy squeezed Miranda's hand. "You've got that right." she whispered, leaning forward to softly kiss Miranda's divine lips. "But this is definitely one of our retirement places."

"Indeed, but that's if I ever retire." Miranda replied.

The brunette chuckled at those words. It was true Miranda Priestly was the type of woman who may never retire because of how much she loves her work and that was more than okay with her.

At the thought of those words and how much her lover really could see this relationship lasting well into the future. It made her feel so many wondrous things. She knew that if she were to ever retire then this would definitely be one of her favourite places to do so."But I also think your home in Cincinnati will be one of our other places we'll frequent along with Amelia’s." she said and at her words Andrea smiled amazingly, those brown orbs sparkling with so much joy.

"Oh, Miranda, I love you." Andy whispered, kissing her lover once more. Her lover has only seen a few photographs of the Sachs family home in Cincinnati and Miranda was already sure of how much she was going to love being there.

"I love you too." Miranda responded, cupping Andrea's cheek, leaning their foreheads together.

"Look!"

They heard Evelyn say a few seconds later.

They turned their heads as Evelyn continued speaking.

"She’s going to come over!"

"Oh my god." Andy whispered, watching as the deer stopped in front of her daughter who raised a hand and patted Mystique on the head.

"It's not every night you can pat a reindeer." Miranda whispered, beaming, tugging on Andrea's hand as she stood to join their daughters.

"We'll scare her away." Andy whispered.

"No, we won't. Come on." Miranda said, beginning to walk.

"Hey bug, I see you made a new friend." Andy softly said, coming up behind her daughter.

"Oh, mummy! She's so pretty!" Evelyn said as Miranda reached out and touched Mystique who was staring at Andy curiously.

"Hi beautiful." Andy said, smiling as she too reached out to pet the reindeer just as a rumble of thunder sounded above them shocking all of them and causing Mystique to run off with her family and friends whilst the girls continued to scream before erupting in laughter, arms protectively around each other.

"I think that's code to head back inside." Caroline said, looking over the hills where lightning shot down to the ground over and over.

"That looks awesome!" Evelyn said as Louise took a picture, never without her camera.

They stayed out a little while longer to watch the lightning until they entered the cabin where they got Evelyn upstairs to get ready for a bath before bed.

An hour and a hot Milo later they were heading up to Miranda's room like promised to do some stargazing.

Opening the door Miranda turned and saw the shock and awe on Andrea and Evelyn's faces as they took in the room silently.

"This is..." Andy trailed off, shaking her head as she wordlessly looked around.

"Wowee!" Evelyn chimed causing her mummies to laugh heartily.

"Yes, exactly that." Andy said.

It was a small room - only five steps to the queen sized bed which was a four poster antique similar to the one at the townhouse but this one had a mosquito net hanging around it. Straight ahead were a set of windows that looked out to the vast fields of greenery. In the corner of the window was a great little sitting nook. On the wall opposite the bed was a golden stone fire place which crackled away warming the cosy room beautifully. Above it hung a gorgeous piece by Miranda's favourite artist Alex Katz. To her right was a chest of drawers which had lots of photo-frames with the small Priestly family over the years inside. Next to her on the left was a door she assumed was the bathroom. Lastly was the jaw dropping glass roof where the stars twinkled and shone brilliantly and brightly above.

Evelyn moved excitedly closer into the room where she jumped onto the bed amongst the array of several cushions.

"It's not as over the top as the other parts of the place, is it?" Miranda asked, coming to a stop next to her brunette beauty.

Andy looked at Miranda with raised eyebrows. "You think?"

"Okay... maybe it is just a tad what with the roof." Miranda pointed, chuckling softly watching as Evelyn lent over and took the small binoculars from the bedside table. "I'd do it all again though because laying in bed at night watching the wonders of the universe go by is absolutely extraordinary especially when there are meteor showers."

"Daddy and I were going to watch a meteor shower once, but Daddy got called to work and Mummy was sick in bed with a cold." Evelyn spoke.

"Well, next time one is scheduled to happen we will come here." Miranda responded as she and Andrea walked towards the bed where she kicked off her slippers before sitting down watching as Andrea rounded the bed to lay on the other side of their daughter who still lay cocooned amongst the cushions staring through the binoculars.

"What can you see, bug?" Andy asked as she slowly lay down.

"Hundreds and thousands of stars!" Evelyn said in awe, moving her head side to side staring at the universe.

"See that big bright one over there that isn't twinkling?" Miranda asked, pointing.

"Yeah?" Evelyn said, beginning to move the binoculars to where her Mama was directing her.

"That's Jupiter. Can you see it?"

Evelyn's eyes widened in the eye cups of the impressive Leica’s Duovid 10+15×50 binoculars. "Wow!!!"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Miranda questioned.

"So much!" Evelyn softly said.

"And that one over there is Venus." Andy chimed in. "Right?" she asked Miranda, her baby brain possibly getting that wrong.

"Correct." Miranda replied, opening up the bedside table and pulling out another pair of binoculars which she handed to her lover. “Same brand as what Evelyn is holding but a tad better.”

"Thanks." Andy said as she pointed them towards the planet in question, her own eyes widening. "Shit. These are insanely good!" she said, unable to believe how vivid the planet looked. She only ever thought she’d be able to see the planets like this through telescopes.

"You swore, mummy!" Evelyn firmly said.

"Sorry bug." Andy replied, biting the inside of her lip.

"If you think those are good wait until you see the telescope." Miranda said.

"I don't even want to know how much these all cost."

Miranda smiled at the brunette. "You can't put a price tag on the wonders of our vast universe that deserves to be explored, Andrea."

"True." Andy replied, moving to look at Jupiter, eyes widening again at the vivid detail as she stared at the planet silently for a few moments in absolute awe. She wished she could go up there and see it up close and personal.

"Hey Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why do stars twinkle but planets don't?"

"That's because the planets are closer to us because they're inside our solar system and they appear to be the same size as stars when actual fact they're much smaller."

"Planet's don't create their own light either." Evelyn said, remembering back to one of her many space books.

"That's correct, and why is that?" Miranda asked.

"Ummm..." Evelyn was silent for a moment. "Is it... is it because they don't create enough heat?"

"That is mostly right, sweetheart, planets don't generate any heat at all. In scientific terms it's called nuclear fusion. They reflect the light of the sun in the exact same way the moon reflects sunlight."

"So... if there was no sun we wouldn't be able to see the planets or even the moon?"

"Exactly but thankfully the sun can't decide to switch itself off whenever it feels like it because that would not be a pleasant thing."

"Why?"

"The sunslight is what helps us live comfortably." Miranda responded. "Without sunlight all of the crops which supply food to all over the world would wither and die as would all of the planets which require sunlight to live."

"Would we live?"

"Sure, humans would be able to survive for millions of years still, however like I said it wouldn't be pleasant because without the sun we would be..."

"We wouldn't be able to feel it's heat anymore!" Evelyn said, eyes widening. "That would mean we'd be cold every single day!"

"More like freezing, bug." Andy softly said, having closed her eyes, listening to Miranda's softly spoken words as she patiently explained everything to her daughter.

"How would we get warm without the sun?" Miranda asked.

"Hmm, build lots of fires!" Evelyn responded, continuing. "Daddy always makes the best camp fires and now Mummy has learnt how to do them just as awesome!"

Miranda smiled at that little insight as to what Andrea would be like camping, the brunette being the one in control of the fire.

"Why don't we call the sun a planet?" Evelyn curiously asked.

"The sun is a star, Evie." Andy replied, watching as her daughters eyes widened. "It's a big ball of gas."

Evelyn chuckled then. "Daddy's a big ball of gas too with his tummy that keeps getting bigger!"

Miranda couldn't help but laugh at that, she cupped her mouth, stopping herself from laughing more as she bit her tongue. She couldn't imagine seeing Joel with a stomach on him however if he kept up with the beer drinking it would eventually occur. "Our sun is a star, that's correct, it's a yellow dwarf star and like your Mommy said it is a huge, monstrous ball of gases. The sun is what keeps us where we are, holding us in the solar system together with the gravity it creates. We owe a lot to our sun for helping us live the way we do."

"But if the sun is made of monstrous gases then wouldn't it explode?"

At the little girls question Miranda nodded. "But there's no need to panic because the sun isn't going to explode for millions and millions of years. When this happens the sun will swell up to earn it's new name of the "Red Giant" in the sky. This "Red Giant" star might get so huge that he might even get sooo greedy to gobble up the Earth."

Evelyn gasped, eyes going wide, but soon the look was replaced by delight when Miranda began tickling her causing her to loudly giggle. "But you didn't answer all of my question!" She said once Miranda stopped tickling her.

"Maybe that's because you kept asking too many questions!" Andy responded, laughing as she too began tickling her little bug. "My curious Evie."

Miranda smiled fondly at the sight. "Hmm, now where was I... ah, the hundreds of stars that are so vast. Unlike the planets that are in our solar system the stars are not which takes me quickly back to the sun which is the only star in our solar system, the rest of what's in our solar system is the obvious... our glorious moon along with all those incredible planets that have their own moons, asteroids and comets."

"Sooo cool!" Evelyn replied, listening to every word her Mama spoke.

"The stars, way out into space with all of their friends, twinkle because of the effects of our atmosphere and when all that starlight enters our atmosphere it is effected by lots of wind and different temperatures and densities. All of that combined causes all those stars to look as if they're twinkling from where we lay now here on the ground of Earth."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "Stars don't actually twinkle all the way up there in space?"

"Nope." Miranda responded.

"Wow!"

"I know." Miranda smiled. "It's all very fascinating, isn't it?"

"So much!"

"Do you read many books about space?" Miranda asked.

"Some, but I don't have many, I love reading about bugs!"

"Ah, is that where the endearing nickname comes from?" Miranda asked, looking from Evelyn to Andrea.

"Actually no, it came from when Joel saw the ultrasound picture when you were growing inside my belly just like this little one-" the brunette said to Evelyn then looked back to Miranda. "It was very early in the pregnancy and he said that Evelyn looked like a tiny adorable bug."

Evelyn's eyes widened at those words, not knowing that story.

Andy shrugged, smiling as she playfully poked their daughter. "The term stuck with us from that day forward."

Also smiling Miranda's body swelled when Andrea's little bug rested her head on her shoulder. "Beautiful." She whispered, her eyes connecting with her lovers.

"I'm still not sure to this day if Joel was even looking in the right spot on the ultrasound print-out." Andy laughingly replied.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Miranda replied. "No matter how many times I told him Eric could never understand what part of their little bodies was Cassidy and Caroline's in all the picture's we had even the last ever picture taken."

Andy snorted. "Men." She laughed as she felt Miranda resting her hand on her stomach, she placed her own atop it. "You know this-" she pointed up to the stars which she looked at briefly before turning back to Miranda. "Makes me remember back to the night where I made a wish on a satellite that you and I would get back together." she spoke as she squeezed her lovers hand and shook her head in wonder. "I screwed up royally yet here I am back in your loving presence for good."

"Oh, darling." Miranda breathed, reaching over to cup her lovers face, making sure to bump the binoculars Evelyn held as she stared up above. "I would take you back over and over again until the end of time."

Andy opened her mouth before hesitating and didn't speak.

"What is it?" Miranda asked, frowning.

"The end of time." Andy whispered. "What if we are facing that sooner rather than later?"

"No no. You're not going to do that." Miranda said, noticing the tears welling in her lovers eyes. "You are not going to think about that when all that is going on will be put to a stop just like you said this morning."

"I can't lose you again." Andy whispered.

"And you won't." Miranda firmly responded, continuing. "And if, God forbid, it were to blow and eventually reach us Eric has prepared me over the years and built a state of the art high tech bunker under the townhouse thanks to it having been built above an old unused subway line."

The brunette wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're serious."

"Yes. You know I don't kid around, Andrea." Miranda replied, wiping her lover’s tears away. "Why else do you think I have been so calm about all this?"

"I... don't know. We all deal with things differently, and you're like Cass and Caroline... mull over things for a while, processing information before wanting to talk about it... which is perfectly okay. We can't all be the same in this world."

"That would be super boring!" Evelyn softly chimed in.

"Exactly, bug." Andy replied, watching as her lover smiled beautifully at her.

"Thank you for accepting me... flaws and all."

"True love sees no flaws." Andy replied, leaning over to kiss her lover soundly.

Miranda kissed back with her stomach full of butterflies.

"Hey, mummies." Evelyn spoke distractedly, too preoccupied with the universe above.

"Yes, bug?" Andy asked, sniffling her now running nose, grateful when Miranda passed her a tissue.

"Can you tell me the story again of how you met Mama 'Randa?" their daughter asked and both love birds smiled widely with the Runway editor winking at her brunette beauty.

"Oh, Evie." Andy said, heart fluttering, as her mind thought back to that fateful day in Melbourne. "I would love to! Maybe Mama 'Randa would like to start the story first." She said, winking at her lover who was more than delighted to do so.

"It all started on the corner of Elizabeth and Collins Street when I turned around and saw your Mommy. Oh Evelyn, she was absolutely breathtaking, so much more beautiful than the last time I saw her if that was even possible. I knew that I couldn't walk away without speaking to her which is why I walked over and I am so, so glad that I did because what unfolded next was one of the greatest weeks of my life that I will forever cherish and hold close to me in my heart."

Andy smiled widely. "We spoke for a little bit after we got over the initial shock of seeing each other again in of all places Melbourne and before I knew it I was absolutely lost in your Mama's eyes and I heard the sound of my voice asking Miranda if she would like to have dinner with me..."

"And my answer was an instant yes because how could I ever refuse such a brilliant offer by one of the loveliest, most stunning woman I have ever laid my eyes on?"

~*~

**~ Sometime Later ~**

Smiling Andy came out of her thoughts and turned to the left side of the bed to see an empty spot.

In her babbling of memories her lover had gotten up without her noticing - this wasn't uncommon when she was lost in thought - it also turns out that Evie had fallen asleep during their beautifully long-winded story.

"Why did you stop talking?" Her lover asked, appearing in the bathroom doorway. "I could hear you from in here, I was listening to every word of your gorgeous voice."

Still smiling Andy began to stand. "The tale was nearly coming to an end... the good lovey dovey end, anyway."

"Mmm. That's true." Miranda said as she pulled her lover into her, her arms going around Andrea's waist.

Andy put her arms around Miranda's neck. "That reminiscing got me thinking..." she said as she leaned into the Runway editor’s mouth which was peppering kisses all over her neck.

"Mmm, what's that?"

"That we should... ohhh!"

Miranda chuckled upon kissing a sweet spot on Andrea that always caused her young lover's knee's to go weak.

"Go back..." Andy breathed, becoming ridiculously turned on. "To Melbourne and Amelia's... recreate everything... make new memories."

Smiling the older woman pulled back to stare into her lovers eyes. "I love your mind."

"I take that as a yes." Andy said, grinning.

"A big yes." Miranda replied, moaning into Andrea's lips that were kissing her deliciously.

"Won't be until after bubs is born though. I refuse to get on another plane for eighteen straight hours with this already aching body."

Knowing what that was like when she'd been pregnant with her twins and having to travel a lot more frequently back then Miranda nodded her understanding.

"Here I am whining about having one baby inside me. I have no idea how you did it with twins."

"I don't even know how I did it either to be honest. I just... did... with a lot of teeth gritting and wanting to scream in frustration from the constant uncomfortable feeling practically 24/7." Miranda said, rubbing Andrea's belly.

"Still another four and a half months of uncomfortable feelings to go." Andy said with a sigh.

"It will fly by." Miranda said.

Andy snorted. "Pfft, yeah right."

The older woman bit her lip. "Was worth a try."

Andy laughed. "I apologise in advance as I'm only going to get moodier as the months go on."

"And I will still be right by your side with an abundance of patience and understanding." Miranda responded.

"I love you." Andy whispered as she began kissing Miranda.

"I love you too, darling." Miranda breathed in between kisses.

"Oh, sorry." Caroline spoke from the door way. "Should I come back?"

"No no. Come in." Miranda laughingly said, blushing as she moved apart from Andrea.

"I just came up to ask if you wanted a cocktail?" Caroline asked, looking to Miranda. "And a mock-tail for you, Andy? Darcy is making them. She's been taking these classes and creating all these delicious concoctions."

"Thank you for asking, sweetheart, but that dessert was enough sweetness for me tonight." Miranda replied. "She'll probably poison me anyway." she muttered to Andrea.

"Be kind!" Andy whispered back, pinching the side of her lover's arm causing Miranda to glare at her as she turned to Caroline."Mmm, I think I have to agree with your Mom, shockingly enough, on that one.Thanks for asking though."

Caroline smiled, shrugging. "No worries." she said, looking over to the bed and grinning. "Passed out for the night, hey?"

Andy softly laughed. "You do realise you've probably jinxed it now and you'll have to have a bubbly four year old with you until she finally falls back asleep."

"You know I don't mind." Caroline grinned.

"You're amazing with her. I love it." Andy spoke.

"I love her. She's an awesome kid. The little sister I've always dreamt of."

The love birds smiled.

"Want me to take her to bed so you can continue with what you were doing?" Caroline asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Miranda's eyes widened, cheeks turning even brighter. "Caroline!" she said, throwing a nearby cushion at her daughter who laughed softly.

"Sorry, but it was a fair question." Caroline threw the cushion back to the arm chair.

Miranda shooed her daughter away. "Go enjoy the cocktails and we'll be down a little bit later."

"Alright, alright, I get the hint." Caroline said, walking out. "Enjoy bath time."

"Oh. My. God." Miranda said, pointing at her daughter. "You're terrible!"

"You love me." Caroline said over her shoulder, grinning.

"Yes, to the moon and back." Miranda replied.

"Yeah, I suppose I feel the same." Caroline sad, biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, scram, you!" Miranda replied to the cheekiness of her daughter who disappeared down the hall. "We will never have a dull moment with that one."

"Definitely not." Andy replied as they began making their way inside the bathroom before she stopped mid step in the door way of the breathtaking room. "Oh, babe."

Just like the floor in the bedroom the golden wood boards were shiny and the lights illuminated off them perfectly. The tub, which was filling up with a great amount of bubbles, was in the corner placed diagonally with a golden waterfall tap which was as shiny as the room.

Placed in front of the tub was a dark red rug and as she got closer saw that it looked to be an Afghan rug like what was in her lovers room at the townhouse and no doubt hand knitted. It was wonderful and matched the golden colours of the room beautifully.

On either side of the small back wall hung two gorgeous modern crystal chandeliers. To the left was a window that was low enough to be able to look out from inside the tub. To the right was the sink which was a vintage cabinet and was a beautiful piece of furniture which had a round sink sat upon it with a simple golden tap. Above it hung a gorgeous antique round ornate mirror with a French floral design and next to it, a slight gap away, was a black photo-frame that had a picture of Patricia in it sat on the front porch of the cabin posing wonderfully.

Similar to the vintage sink on the left side of the room closer to the door was a make-up vanity which helped top the room off.

"Stunning." Andy spoke.

"It's not too old fashioned?" Miranda questioned.

"Definitely not." Andy responded, running a finger across the perfectly polished make-up vanity. "It all works together brilliantly." she added as her lover turned the bath taps off and so she began to undress, but not before closing the door.

"I'm going to have a look at the mock-up while you relax." Miranda said.

Andy pouted. "Because of what Caroline said?"

Miranda snorted. "That too, but not to mention Evelyn is right next door." She said as there was no reason to wake the young girl when taking her to bed when it was still technically early and she might try to stay up a big longer.

"True." Andy replied with a sigh, still pouting as she got down into the water which was just the perfect temperature for her and bubs, not hot and not cold, a glorious in-between warmth. "You're missing out, big time." she hummed, moving her fingers through the bubbles beginning to moan as she moved lower into the water.

The older woman looked over to her lover, lips quirking, and she shook her head. "Why can I never say no to you?"

Andy laughed heartily. "I'm irresistible." she seductively said, stretching out lazily with a grin in place as her lover began to strip. "Mmm, yesssss. Now that is what I want to see." she added, licking her lips as Miranda took off her cashmere sweater along with her ordinary white bra to reveal those divine full breasts which were one of Andy's favourite things to play with.

Miranda smirked, body humming wonderfully with the way Andrea gazed at her with glazed over eyes. Once upon a time she used to look in the mirror and see an old woman with scars and stretch marks with Stephen's words echoing in her head "Get surgery. Maybe that will finally make you a happy person and make me want to touch you." he used to demolish her confidence in her own home where she should have been able to feel safe. It was thanks to him that she began seeing herself differently when she should have always seen a woman with beautiful marks showing the signs of bringing to life two amazing girls.

Now Miranda has become extremely lucky to have Andrea in her life who makes her feel like a woman who is still desirable and says only nice words of encouragement and compliments to her, never once having talked down to her. It was an incredible feeling, one she has never felt before, as even Eric had spoken down to her on several occasions.

Placing her right leg into the bath followed by the other she settled down into the water which she liked a lot, and she means a lot, hotter than it was but it was still enjoyable enough as she knew this was the only temperature Andrea could safely have a bath in with their growing child inside her.

The bubbles surrounded her and she moaned softly as Andrea trailed her toes up and down the insides of her legs. She bit her lip.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything naughty... yet." Andy said, grinning.

"Oh."

"Unless you think you can be quiet?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow having heard what sounded like disappointment in her lovers tone. She felt a tad smug when Miranda gave her a nod. "Good choice." she said as she began moving her right toe closer and closer to her lover’s hot center in such a teasing way. She moaned when Miranda arched into her, desperately wanting to feel her, causing her to chuckle. "Someone’s a little impatient."

Miranda bit her lip. "Touch me. Please." she breathed. A few more teasing seconds later and she got her wish.

The brunette moved her toe through her lover’s slick folds. "Mmm. Always so ready for me."

Miranda moaned. "Always, darling." she responded, gasping when Andrea teased her entrance before pulling back out. She hoped as she continued to age she would still be easily turned on and wet and ready to go. She would hate to come to a day where she would disappoint and bore her brunette beauty. However she was smart and didn't dwell on these thoughts for long - thoughts which may never come to happen - and continued to give herself fully to her darling Andrea.

Jolting slightly when Andrea began playing with her clitoris she moaned, opened her eyes and stared into Andrea's, in that moment she knew this exquisite woman would make her feel alive and buzzing with unbelievable energy for as long as she would live. "I love you." she whispered, her body beginning to tremble as she started to climax all in the span of a few moments of Andrea touching her. That was how talented her lover was. Yet she still felt her cheeks reddening as the brunette moved her toe through her folds once more.

"You're so beautiful." Andy whispered, loving the fact that she could get Miranda off so quickly when once upon a time, before they got together, this magnificent woman struggled to even orgasm. She couldn't take her eyes off of Miranda whom she could call hers for the rest of her life. "And I love you too... so much more."

At those words Miranda's heart fluttered as she arched into her lover once more who grinned in delight and was more than happy to satisfy her all over again, always and forever.

~*~

Miranda let out a content sigh as they lazily exited the still steamy bathroom as she tied her night gown around her pajama clad body as they were about to join the girls downstairs for a little while as neither of them felt anywhere near ready to sleep and they were after-all here to spend time all as a family and not just together by themselves in the bathroom. She smiled fondly as she watched Andrea walk over to the bed and kissed their daughter on the forehead. "Love you, bug, sweet dreams." her brunette beauty whispered before clicking off the lamp not needing it on any longer as the crackling fire lip up the room brilliantly. "After you, my darling." she spoke to her lover who stopped beside her, their eyes connecting just as Andrea leaned in to give her a quick peck.

When Andy pulled away she began walking out the door.

As her lover moved through the door way Miranda couldn't help but to reach out, placing her hand on Andrea's delectable arse and squeezing causing her lover to laugh heartily and turn to look at her with sultry eyes.

"Naughty."

Miranda chuckled. "Mmm. For you... always." she said causing her lover to continue laughing and lean into her, kissing her again.

"Oh, look out, the love birds are on their way down!" The voice of Cassidy said who stopped in the hall way, shielding her eyes from the scene in front of her, her Mom being pressed up against the wall kissing Andy.

"About time!" Caroline called back. "Get your butts down here!"

"Yes, boss." Miranda responded, looking over the staircase railing to her daughter who was waiting for them at the bottom holding two glasses in her hands.

"Bollinger for the best mommy on earth and a dry, not sweet, mock-tail for the greatest step-mom."

Miranda raised an eyebrow as she accepted the flute glasses. "What have you broken?"

"Quite frankly I am hurt that just because I'm complimenting two extraordinary women that I've done something wrong." Caroline said, holding a hand over her heart. "Truly hurt." shaking her head, but had a smirk threatening to crack her fake hurt.

"Oh, god." Miranda rolled her eyes and walked past her daughter. "You'll get over it." she said with a laugh, sitting down and then sipped her champagne, humming softly in delight. Bollinger would always be her favourite. She looked over at Darcy and gave the young woman a nod of acknowledgement which made the woman smile at her.

"So, how many cocktails have we consumed so far?" Miranda curiously asked, as Cassidy came back downstairs, both her girls buzzing with tipsy energy and eyes glazed over from it.

"Was I supposed to be counting?" Caroline asked laughingly as she collapsed down in the arm chair squished nice and close to Darcy who instinctively put an arm around her.

"You don't want to know." Cassidy laughingly said also sitting in the opposite arm chair joining Louise.

Miranda snorted. "Oh, boy. No whining in the morning when we send Evelyn in to wake you." she said with a smirk.

"No, we won't do that." Andy laughingly said, continuing. "Not on your one day of a sleep in where you haven’t been standing on your feet all night."

"Thank you!" Caroline said, smiling at Andy.

"How’s the mock-tail, Andy?" Darcy asked, continuing. "Caroline said you like cucumbers."

"Oh, I really do and this is so fresh and tasty. I just wish it had gin or vodka in it." Andy said with a sigh and a pout.

Darcy smiled. “How much longer do you have to go?" she asked, looking down at her belly.

"A little over four months. Blah." Andy replied, rubbing her face with frustration because four months seems like an eternity away right now. She had no idea how she did this the first time around.

"Do you know what you're having?"

Andy shook her head. "No, we decided to keep that as a surprise." she replied, smiling as she rubbed her belly. "However Miranda and I reckon we’re having a boy." she said, turning to gaze at her lover who was smiling at her fondly.

"Aww, a girl and a boy... that would be great." Darcy said, continuing. "I have a brother and I would love for him to have a sister so he could be the older protective brother."

Andy nodded. "I can understand that. I have an older brother, Harrison, and he's exactly like that towards me and my other young brother and sister."

"Three siblings? Wow." Darcy said. "Was that a fun household?"

Andy grinned. "There was definitely never a quiet or dull moment."

"Speaking of your siblings." Caroline said, stopping to sip her Hibiscus tea cocktail. "When are we going to meet the loud mouthed, hardcore drinking Sachs clan?"

"That is a very good question." Andy said, turning to look at her lover.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at me for?"

"You're the boss." Andy cheekily said, playfully nudging her lover.

Miranda waved the words away. "Set it all up, let me know and I'll make it work."

"I'll look at flights when we get home then."

Home. Miranda's heart skipped a beat every time she heard Andrea say it. After all that had happened and thinking they could never have a home together and now that it was actually reality - two months and three weeks in so far - and it was truly surreal and so, so amazing. She knew that her knees would always go weak at the sound of Andrea's keys in the front door coming home to her. "Great. You know I can't wait to meet your family." she said, knowing how much the Sachs would always mean to her lover as she took Andrea's hand. "And you know I will always clear my schedule for you." she softly added as the girls started talking amongst themselves.

Andy squeezed the Runway editor’s hand, beaming at her lovers words. "Vice versa."

~*~

**~ A Little While Later ~**

"And then we went to this abandoned asylum building and Louise took all these great pictures."

The conversations had been flowing wonderfully with the girls being chattier than normal in their alcoholic buzzes with Cassidy and Louise talking of their week long adventures in Germany.

"Which I still think would be a great place for you to do an exhibition." Cassidy continued, looking pointedly at her girlfriend.

"Ooooh! What was the energy like inside the building?!" Caroline asked, leaning forward with excitement.

"Intense." Cassidy said.

"Very strong." Louise spoke.

"And we kept hearing all these loud bangs." Cassidy said.

"I still think it was the elevator creaking." Louise chimed in.

"I dunno. What about the footsteps we heard and the breeze you felt flash past you as if someone had run by." Cassidy responded.

"Now I really wish I had of gone with you!" Caroline said, frowning - she and Cassidy were huge believers in ghosts, the afterlife, past lives, all of that sort of thing.

Miranda chimed in on the conversation. "I hope you didn't go alone."

At her mom’s firm and concerned words Cassidy bit the inside of her lip.

Seeing this Miranda shook her head. "Anything could have happened to the two of you in there. There could have been squatters or other... beings. Not to mention you could have gotten yourselves locked in any of the rooms. Faulty old door locks can do that."

"Oh, mother dear! You're stressing over nothing." Cassidy responded. "We were perfectly fine."

"It was definitely a great experience. However it was really sad reading all the files and ridiculous reasons why people had been put in there, lots of them unlawfully. I can't get over all the lesbian women suffering through electroshock therapy without consent." Louise shook her head.

"Sickening." Cassidy spoke, continuing. "I don't even want to think of the other things that went on in there with all those freaky looking doctors."

Louise grimaced at those words. "Yuck."

"But I got some great video footage and Louise has added to her photography portfolio. My baby is so talented." Cassidy said with so much pride.

Louise beamed and Miranda smiled as she watched the two of them. 'Oh, please, please get married.' She thought to herself, crossing her fingers.

"Let’s get the photos and video of it up on the TV." Caroline suggested, also loving Louise's talent.

"Great idea!" Cassidy said.

"Oh, we really don't have to." Louise said, suddenly shy.

"Now now, stop with that." Miranda said, looking pointedly at Louise. "We all love what you do." she said, knowing that her daughter in law would go far in her career. "Putting it all up on the TV would be wonderful." she added, nodding at Caroline.

"I'm going to wee first even though I just did not even twenty minutes ago." Andy said with a frustrated sigh before looking to the girls. "Would one of you youngsters help me up?"

Caroline did so, already standing.

"Owww, my feet!" Andy whined, lips pouty. "I hate this!"

"You're handling it amazingly." Cassidy said.

"Oh yeah, so much better than I would!" Caroline chimed in, touching Andy’s belly, grinning.

"I just hope that the birth is easier the second time around." Andy said, watching as Caroline kept her hand where it was, no doubt hoping to feel the little bubba kick before the young girl pulled away realising it wasn't going to happen and to let her walk towards the downstairs bathroom.

"Women are known to say it is easier the second time." Caroline said.

"Well, all I can say is that those women better be right!" Andy said over her shoulder.

"You'll be great, darling, there’s nothing to worry about because you’ve done it once and can do it again.”

"With you by my side I will be able to get through it even better." Andy spoke as she opened the bathroom door, remembering when giving birth to her little bug Joel kept pissing her off on more occasions than one.

All four of the girls along with Miranda beamed at those lovey dovey words.

"You two are so cute together!" Darcy commented.

'Cute.' Miranda thought with a raised eyebrow. She hated that word when describing adults "Thank you." she said, looking to her lover who had turned around in the door way of the bathroom and gave her a stern look.

"Behave!" Andy mouthed.

The older woman gave Andrea a nod. She knew she had to try with Darcy for her daughter’s sake, but it didn't stop the way she felt about Darcy and all the doubt she had.

"Cute is one way to put it!" Caroline said, collapsing on the couch next to Miranda, pulling the older woman from her musings, and she turned to her daughter, putting her arms around her tightly as Caroline cuddled into her. "You're my amazing mommy and you have no idea how extremely happy and beyond thrilled and so thrilled I am for you that you rekindled your flame with Andy!"

"You said thrilled twice." Miranda laughingly pointed out.

Caroline snorted. "No I didn't!" she said, waving those words away in her drunken way.

Miranda smirked. "Thank you bobbsey for all of your love and support and acceptance of Andrea in our lives." she said, kissing her daughters forehead, staring at her stunning daughter whose eyes were beginning to flutter shut. She chuckled. "I think it's time someone went to bed."

"Bed?! What... no way! The nights still young!" Caroline responded, pulling her head up and rubbing her eyes. "Were on vacation! We have to make the most of this night!"

"Alright, whatever you say, bobbsey." Miranda replied, standing also as they began making their way back upstairs to the lounge to watch the slideshow.

"I'm going to party until the sun comes up!" Caroline said, pulling out a cord from the TV and began plugging in Louise's laptop into the flat screen which sat perfectly at eye level to the couch on the wall.

However half an hour later when Cassidy and Louise stopped talking to whisper and giggle with each other Miranda looked over to the L shaped couch where Caroline laid with her head in Darcy's lap, eyes shut and no doubt sound asleep.

"That was super kinky." Cassidy giggled, sipping her cocktail, looking at the picture of herself strapped to the bed in the asylum.

Louise winked.

"You totally did it in an abandoned asylum!" Caroline said, slurring slightly, as she opened her eyes just enough to be able to look at her twin, surprising Miranda as her daughter has guzzled quite a few cocktails within the span of thirty minutes making her think that her daughter would be out like a light by now.

Cassidy nearly spilt her drink at those words. "We aren't all as dirty as you!"

"Oh please! You're only saying that to look all innocent because Mom's in the room!" Caroline laughingly said.

Leaning over Cassidy slapped her sister on the arm which hung down from the couch.

"Owww! That hurt!" Caroline said, pouting as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh please, toughen up." Cassidy shot back, grinning.

"Yeah, toughen up." Darcy said, nudging Caroline.

"No, you shut up!" Caroline said, rolling onto her back and poked her girlfriend. "Kiss my arm better."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at the raised arm. "Like we said... toughen up, princess."

"Pffft." Caroline said, swatting her girlfriend in annoyance and began to sit up.

"Oh, what the hell... I can do better than that." Darcy spoke, taking Caroline by the shirt and pulling her into her, their lips meeting.

"I want to kiss you to." Andy whispered, sitting on the couch where Miranda was. "Down the hall. In bed."

At the hint Miranda smirked and looked over to where her daughter was still kissing Darcy. She cleared her throat, looking away. "Girls, we are off to bed!" she spoke, standing as her lover stretched on the couch. "And I think it's time you all did the same as it's getting quite late and Evelyn will want to be up bright and early to explore what’s around us."

"As long as you don't wake me until 8:30... or maybe 9:30." Caroline said, looking at her mother and began giggling like a school girl. "You have two heads! The Dragon Lady with two heads!" The laughter only heightened now.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, looking over to her mom. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she passes out very soon."

"Party poopers!" Caroline responded, sighing loudly.

"Good." Miranda said, smiling at Cassidy and then Caroline. "Sleep well, sweethearts."

"Good night!"

"Nighty night, two headed Dragon Lady!"

"Sweet dreams, Miranda, was so great to see you again." Darcy said, the words were said in a flirtatious way, and she even had the audacity to wink at her.

"Don't even say anything." Andy whispered, tugging on Miranda's hand.

Taking her unimpressed eyes from Darcy who was smirking at her smugly as she ran her hand up and down Caroline's back underneath the red heads shirt.

Tugging on her hand Andrea began walking towards the hallway as she turned to follow her lover with a grin now on her place as she couldn't wait to make her lover moan in ecstasy.

However first thing was first, do their usual nightly routine and check to make sure the house is fully locked, and then take Evelyn to bed and tuck her in.

~*~

**~ Later ~**

Miranda pulled away from Andrea's lips and began kissing and nipping at the brunette's neck as her lover gasped and moaned in her ear.

"Yessss." Andy cooed, arching upwards to feel her lovers fingers on her pussy. One of the number one things she loved about pregnancy was how fucking horny she got and to have Miranda pleasuring her now unlike her first pregnancy where for the most part she satisfied herself through masturbation.

Smirking and getting the hint Miranda began to make her way, slowly and teasingly so, down Andrea's body as her right hand dipped under the baby bump and tortuously down to her lovers clitoris which she teased, but only for a few moments, before beginning to massage and move her fingers through the young woman’s gloriously wet folds.

"Ohhh, Miranda!" Andy cried out, cupping her mouth with a hand. "Go inside."

Doing so a shot of arousal went through her body at the sound Andrea made as she moved in sync with her pumping fingers. The Runway editor continued kissing her way down her lover’s body whilst still driving her lover closer and closer to the edge. She twirled her tongue inside Andrea's belly button, causing a shiver to run through the brunette, before she trailed her tongue down her lover’s lower body and stopped just above the clitoris.

Taking her fingers out Miranda replaced them with her tongue which delved deep into her lover, moaning at the sensation. She continued to move her muscle in and out of Andrea until her lover began trembling. She moaned again at the sign that her lover was close.

"Oh god." Andy said, biting the inside of her mouth a few moments later. "Ahh... Miranda!"

"Yes?" Miranda moaned, not stopping.

"I don't think that's an orgasm about to happen, so unless you want a golden shower you should stop." Andy said, her whole face and neck reddening a ridiculous amount as her heart raced from the sexy moment turning awkward.

Pulling away, and licking her lips, Miranda stared up at her lover and instantly saw the nervousness. "Are you embarrassed?!"

"Ummm, duh! Of course I am!" Andy said, swinging her legs down from the bed and began to awkwardly stand. "You're giving me incredible, mind blowing head and then all of a sudden I need to take a leak!" she groaned as she stood, holding herself up against the wall with her hand before pushing away and walking towards the ensuite. "I hate this!"

Miranda wiped her mouth and rolled over onto her back, watching her lover enter the bathroom. "Darling, you know you don't need to be embarrassed. I have been through all of what you're feeling. It's perfectly fine."

"I still hate all of it!" Andy responded, ripping off some toilet paper as she released her bladder.

Biting her lip at the frustrated and slightly angry tone her lover used she decided to remain quiet until Andrea finished, washed her hands, and walked back out into the room. "Darling, come here. Let me make you feel better. I want to make you cum and feel as beautiful as you are."

"That's not going to work. I am constantly uncomfortable!" Andy replied with a huff as she lay down on the bed once more, her lover kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and tried her best to relax as Miranda began gently playing with her breasts which were incredibly erect and sensitive but her back was so sore as were her feet and she just couldn't get comfortable anymore as the once sensual mood was over. She reopened her eyes and sighed again. "It's not working. I can't relax." she said, hitting the empty spot beside her. "My feet hurt, my back aches, I can't lay on my stomach, and it's uncomfortable laying on my side. I'm so fucking over this!" she hissed, looking at the older woman. "I just want to be able to make love with you and I can't because of all the aching and feeling like a hump back whale. I am so god damn fucking horny and just want you inside of me constantly but my mind is telling me otherwise by focusing on all the pain."

Miranda kissed her lovers neck for a few moments longer before pulling away and staring into those beautiful yet incredibly frustrated brown orbs. "Darling, just breathe and relax... we have the rest of our lives to make love. There is no point in getting yourself worked up and stressed because we both know that isn't healthy for this little one."

"But it's our vacation night." Andy said, pouting. "The others are having sexy times here and yet here I am feeling yuck and undesirable."

Chuckling Miranda kissed her lover who wasn't in the right frame of mind now like she was a few minutes ago. Mood changes were very often lately and that was more than okay. She would wait til it past and try again with their own sexy times unless Andrea wanted to sleep which again was more than okay with her. "We have plenty more vacation nights to look forward to."

"Fuck I love you." Andy breathed, watching as Miranda beamed at her.

"Well fuck, I love you too." Miranda winked.

Andy laughed loudly and heartily at those words, cupping her lovers face and kissing the Runway extraordinaire soundly. "Can you just... rub my feet?" she questioned, sighing as she tried to get comfortable but it was no use.

"You don't even have to ask." Miranda replied, kissing her lover once more before sitting up. She put on her slippers to keep her feet warm as her brunette beauty lifted one foot onto her lap which she took a moment later and began massaging all the right spots which made her lover moan, sigh, smile and eventually lulled her to be relaxed enough sleep and rest her aching body for another night. She did the other foot so it felt just as refreshed for the day ahead of adventures before crawling into her side of the bed and curling into her lover. "Good night, my darling." she whispered, kissing the corner of Andrea's mouth and stared at her sleeping beauty until her eyes began to flutter shut until she could no longer keep them open, joining her lover in slumber.

~*~

Andy woke to the sound of her vibrating phone. Groaning she let go of Miranda and rolled onto her back, blindly reaching out for the incessant sound. It stopped buzzing as soon as she took it.

Cracking her eyes Andy saw four missed calls from her boss. Just as a voice mail came through which she clicked open. "Andy, I know it's Sunday morning, but I need you to do the article about the Docklands bomb. Simone isn't able to do it. I expect to see something by midnight."

Andy's eyes widened. 'Simone can't do it' she thought through her sleep, pregnant muddled brain. 'Simone is out of the game and i'm back in. Oh, shit. That means... I get to do a front page piece! Finally!' she shook her lover awake. "Miranda, Miranda!"

The Runway editor jolted awake. "What? What's wrong?" she groggily asked in concern, sitting up.

"You'll never guess what happened." Andy grinned.

Looking in her lover’s eyes and knowing there wasn't anything wrong with Andrea or their baby she relaxed and laid back down.

"I am going to have an article on the front of the New York Mirror!" Andy announced and before her lover could speak she continued. "Sure, I mean it's not as exciting as the New Yorker or Vanity Fair but shit... my first front page American piece. My name is going to be out there for all to see!"

"Oh, darling!" Miranda responded, smiling as she reached out to cup her lover’s cheek. "That is wonderful." she continued, as her brunette beauty laid back down and cuddled into her. "I'm so proud of you, Andrea." she added, leaning in to her lover, kissing her soundly.

The young woman kissed back with all she felt and just as their hands began roaming her phone began ringing once more. She sighed, pulling away. "Sorry."

"Never mind. We can continue in the shower." Miranda winked.

"I'd love that." Andy whispered, taking her phone once more. "It's Jeremiah." she said as she connected the call. "Hey mate, how's things-"

Miranda tuned out as she rubbed her lovers belly for a few moments before standing with Andrea who began to do the same as she continued speaking to her friend/co-worker, both pulling on their robes.

"I'll put some coffee on." Andy said to Miranda as she began walking out of the room as Jeremiah continued to speak on the other end.

"Lovely." Miranda smiled, entering the bathroom. She put on the shower to let it heat up whilst she washed her face.

~*~

Miranda stayed in the shower for a good ten or so minutes until it was obvious Andrea wouldn't be joining her. Not too bothered by this and knowing her lover was working on an important story she got out and began dressing for the day.

As she was drying herself from her shower the brunette walked on in.

"Sorry, I made a few calls to get the ball rolling." Andy said, looking up to Miranda as her thumbs continued to fly over her phones keypad where she stood in the door way of the steamed up bathroom.

"Not to worry." Miranda responded from where she sat down on the edge of the tub.

Andy put her phone on the make-up vanity and looked at her lover who cringed as she rubbed lotion onto her scar from the car accident. "Still in pain?"

Miranda waved the concerned words away. "It's just phantom pain. Nothing I can't deal with."

"Hmm." Andy frowned as she collected their tooth brushes and put them in their toiletries bag. "If it still hurts in a couple weeks' time I'm dragging you to the doc."

"Yes yes." Miranda said, not at all that concerned. "Stop stressing."

"I don't like seeing you in pain."

"I'm okay, darling. I have all my organs functioning properly and I haven't lost any limbs. It's only a scar and an injury that still hurts because of the vigorous rehab dreadlocks puts me through." she said with a shake of her head at her very bossy rehabilitation woman who was younger than Andrea for gods sake who talked down to her on a daily basis when she was doing something the correct way. "Oh she does my head in." she said aloud.

"I hate that you got hurt like that and I wasn't there to help you through it." Andy said, their eyes connecting. "You know I would have been had I been able to, you could have called me."

"Don't be silly, its better you weren't." Miranda replied, putting the cap back on her tube of lotion and placed it inside the small bag her lover held as she bit her tongue as she had tried to call Andrea but her mobile had been disconnected and there was no point in bringing that up when she already knew why her lover had to change her number when it came up randomly the other week about Andrea having a freaky guy following her around. "Are the girls outside?"

"Yep. You should have seen Evelyn charging out of her room ready to start the day but for now until she waits for us Caroline, somehow being awake this time of morning, offered to take her out for a little wander while Cassidy and Louise left earlier to have breakfast in town." Andy laughingly said.

Miranda chuckled. "I can imagine our Evelyn would have been like." she murmured as she put her arms around her lover’s neck, pressing their bodies deliciously together. "So, does that mean we can make all the noise we like seeing as we have the whole place to ourselves?" she asked, waggling her eyes in a way her lover would to her as she nipped at Andrea's earlobe.

"Unfortunately, no. Darcy's downstairs with a sick bucket throwing up all those cocktails she consumed and can't get up off the couch."

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Miranda growled. "I ask for one weekend for her to behave and what does she do? Go ahead and ignore what I had Caroline asked her to do." She tried to calm herself down. "What on Earth is my daughter thinking getting involved with someone like her?"

"Like you said to me not too long ago love makes us do silly things." Andy replied, running her fingers through Miranda’s hair. "I think I've shown quite the example of that."

Miranda sighed, nodding at Andrea's words who continued running her fingers through her hair. "I just fixed that." She responded softly but the sensation was lovely, she couldn't deny it.

Andy smirked. "Well, I just made it better." she winked.

"You're lucky I love you." Miranda said, kissing Andrea.

"As much as I want to ravish you we should make the most of our rain free morning before I have to start working."

Miranda nodded at her lovers words. "I think that’s a great idea." she responded, excited to experience a day at the cabin with her brunette beauty. She's never been able to share all of this magnificent place as to offer with anyone else, aside from her girls, due to Stephen never wanting to leave the confines of inside the cabin. She was more than ready to start their day. She took Andrea's hand and they began to exit the room which she flicked the lights off too.

~*~

It was a lovely brisk walk they'd had through the fields of green, hand in hand, chatting and sharing lots of laughter.

"This is what I love. You and I, walking and talking. It's romantic." Andy said, staring at her lover.

Miranda smiled. "Indeed. It reminds me of our walks we took at Amelia's. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Andy bit her lip, cheeks reddening. "I can't even explain how you made me feel those days... how you still make me feel." she said just as she heard the sound of her daughters laughter floating through the light breeze.

When they found her she was playing Frisbee with Cassidy, Louise and Bruce nearby the old tree-house which looked like a mini cabin which she noticed Caroline was fixing the wood panels leading up to it making sure the screws were strong and secure.

"Mummy, come and play!"

"I'd love to." Andy responded, giving her lover a peck before walking over to the girls whilst Miranda went over to Caroline.

"We’re good to go!" Caroline smiled.

"Great. Evelyn will be excited to hear it." Miranda responded as her daughter dropped down and let the hammer fall into the little tool box by the large oak tree before they began walking to the others. "I'll show Andrea around a bit more while you continue to play out here."

Caroline nodded. "Don't have too much fun now."

Heartily laughing at her daughters playful words and shaking her head as she nudged her youngest away.

"What's in the bags?" They heard Andy ask, the brunette pointing to said bags near Louise.

"Pine cones we collected for Lou's art work she's going to make." Evelyn replied.

"It's just a silly thought I came up with." Louise chimed in, blushing slightly, not one to ever gloat about her work.

"I'm sure it will be awesome." Andy encouraged.

Miranda nodded. "I look forward to seeing it. You know how much I enjoy your art work." She commented, putting her arm around the young blonde briefly right as the Frisbee was headed their direction.

Louise smiled as she caught the Frisbee Evie threw.

"When we get back to Mama’s can we go to the park and kick the footy?" Evelyn questioned.

Andy nodded. "It'll be too dark by the time we get home, but if you agree to go to bed early we can have a kick in the hall way." She spoke, continuing. "You do after all have to be up early for your first school day tomorrow."

Evelyn beamed at those words.

"You're going to have so much fun." Caroline said.

"Just like we did when we went there." Cassidy smiled.

"I actually ran into one of your teachers the other night and he said I can stay with you for the first half hour if you want." Caroline suggested.

Miranda smiled at her daughter’s thoughtfulness.

"Doesn't that sound great!" Andy said, looking to Caroline and thanking her before turning to her daughter. She loved knowing her little girl had two awesome older sisters looking out for her.

"Only if other people stay behind." Evelyn said.

"Oh, well, okay then." Caroline laughed.

"Little miss independent, my girl is." Andy said, putting an arm around Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled. "Can we go in the tree house now?"

"We definitely can!" Caroline excitedly replied.

"Are you coming Mummy and Mama?"

"Oh, bug, I'm too pregnant to want to try climbing that."

"And I'm too old." Miranda said, moving just as she was to be pinched.

"You're so annoying!" Andy said, looking pointedly at her lover.

"No, I swear a new wrinkle appeared this morning." Miranda responded as she began walking away from the tree house and she knew if her lover wasn't pregnant the brunette would have come chasing after her for saying such words about herself.

"Ugh, and I swear you're going to get a pinching like never before!"

Miranda smirked at her brunette beauties words. "Mmm, that sounds a little kinky, darling." she softly called out, being quite a few steps away from her lover now.

Andy raised an eyebrow. "If you wanted it to be."

The Runway editor licked her lips. "I would."

"Later then." Andy replied. It will be a good way to take their mind off the events about to unfold in Australia.

They were both about to speak when Andy's phone began ringing through Skype thanks to the close by WiFi. "It's Amelia. She'll be calling to find out the plane details, but I'll call her back once we’re back inside the cabin."

"Good. I'm glad she's getting out."

"I know it's a big ask, but is she able to stay for a while?" Andy asked.

"Andrea, you know you don't even need to ask. My home is your home and you can have family and friends come and stay whenever you like."

"You're the best, you know that, right?" Andy kissed her lover.

"Well, I try." Miranda smiled, winking. "Just knowing you're happy is all that matters."

"Waking to you each morning always makes me happy." Andy responded, cupping her lovers face with both hands. "You don't even have to try making me happy because you and you alone is all I need for my happiness." she said, their girls being a given close second.

"I will always wonder how I got so lucky." Miranda whispered, kissing her lover as snow began to lightly fall around them. "Come on, there's one more place I have to show you."

"Lead the way." Andy said, squeezing their entwined hands.

"Mummy, Mama, look how high up I am!" Evelyn yelled.

Both women turned around and chuckled at their little girl who poked her head out of the tree-house doorway.

"Very awesome, Evie, but be careful!" Andy said however knew her bug was in safe hands.

"I think a play area outside with monkey bars and various things to climb and swing on is in order for the next time we come here." Miranda said.

"That really isn’t necessary. The play room inside is good enough."

"Yes, but the sunshine is a good way for kids to thrive." Miranda commented.

"Very true, but you've already spent so much on us in such a short amount of time."

"And I will continue to do so." Miranda replied. "No matter whether you like it or not because I get joy from doing so."

Andy leaned in to her lover. "I don't know what I did to become so blessed."

"And it's such a wonderful feeling." Miranda chimed in.

"So very much." Andy responded as they walked into a very large barn.

It was your ordinary barn, similar to what her parents had back home, with farm machinery and tools on one side and on the other were rows upon rows of hay bales which were lit up with fairy lights.

"The girls must have left those on for us." Miranda smirked. "Caroline did all that for Cassidy and Louise’s fifth anniversary at the end of last year. None of it has been taken down since. It's too much of a precious spot."

"That's really sweet. I know I've said it before but you've done such a wonderful job with your girls." Andy replied easily able to picture herself with her lover laying amongst the twinkling lights. Even though it was quite the romantic spot she knew that’s not why they were in here. She followed after Miranda who walked to the back where there was a large old horse stable area that had shelving on the back wall with medals, ribbons, and trophies along with photo frames that filled the rest of the wall space. As she got closer her eyes widened upon seeing her lover, much younger, in said pictures with a beautiful white stallion with a patch of grey down the front of his or hers head and eyes down to its nose. Not only did Miranda used to have a horse she had also competed with her beloved animal it seemed. "This is... wow." she said in absolute awe as she took everything in.

"When the townhouse was being renovated before Eric and I moved in we lived here... or well mainly it was just me here because of his work and one Saturday I decided to go to a local farm gathering where there were all these lovely little stalls set up with knicks and knacks, farm machinery for sale and of course animals, lots of animals. I overheard these two men speaking that they were going to put down a certain horse if no one brought her on the day. The horse was right there with them and when our eyes connected I couldn't believe my eyes and what I was hearing. I was instantly disgusted with these men who were laughing at the idea of putting this and I quote "pathetic horse down" when it was such a beautiful creature. Even though I was never into horses I brought her then and there as I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself had I just walked away and let those men be so cruel. I knew that I could get this horse into a better healthier and fit state and give her to a genuine horse lover. However as time went on this darn horse had put a spell on me and one afternoon after weeks of the horse looking at me with big adorable and questioning eyes before she would look out at the fields telling me she wanted to be out there I got up the nerve, got on her, and taught myself how to ride. A couple months went by when I decided to take her to the local equestrian park I realised that this horse must have been a former competitor before ending up with the bastards I brought her from. I was stunned by how capable she was to do all these jumps and tricks but more so of myself for how confident I was to be doing them with her. Sometime later I got noticed by this coach and then a whirlwind of events with this magnificent creature happened and shockingly enough we won lots of awards within a year."

Andy soaked everything in as she watched her lover pick up one of the trophies.

"These are what we won our very first time competing." Miranda said, smiling as she stared at the trophy which she handed to her lover.

"Incredible." Andy whispered in awe, reading what the trophy said.

_WINNER_   
_Miranda Priestly_   
_Altamont Show Jumping_   
_1983_

The second one was a large blue ribbon.

_1st Place_   
_~ Dressage Day ~ 1983_   
_Best Dressage. Training Grade 5. (Over 35 Years)_

"You're full of surprises." she said, looking to her lover who took and placed the trophy and ribbon back down. "You are a true champion."

Miranda smiled. "She was the real champion, my Eclipse."

"What happened? Why did you stop... all of it?" Andy asked curiously.

"My goal. Like you, I had a dream which was to move to Manhattan and get the job millions would kill for. Take over Runway and make it the greatest magazine. I was in talks for the position a month after our year of competing and was in Manhattan with my coach on the phone to me practically every day telling me I could go far places as an equestrian. I was the best he had ever seen, he would tell me, good enough to become an Olympian. Of course I paused and thought about it, it was an exciting prospect, but it was never a part of my plan and the Olympics had been over three years away at the time. I made the decision to give up the competing which I had thrown myself into but it had always been a filler until my Runway dream happened. I knew I was better at all things fashion than as an professional equestrian not to mention Runway wasn't as tiring and fast paced as the horse world. I am glad I did it and got to experience all that I had as a competitor in the horse world. It was something not many are lucky enough to do."

"It would have been amazing." Andy replied, knowing how much her little sister has always dreamt of being an Olympian with her horse.

Miranda nodded. "And I met a lot of great, inspiring and talented people."

"I can imagine." Andy said, picking up one of the many pictures. "She was stunning your Eclipse. Did she carry on competing without you?"

"That was the plan." Miranda responded, tracing her fingers across one of her many ribbons. "There was this one girl. Eighteen or nineteen... had the personality I was looking for to be with Eclipse and had stamina and determination to go high places. I gave her Eclipse, they bonded brilliantly and trained and trained until the dream came true and they got accepted into the 1986 Olympics. A week before they were due to fly out Eclipse got out of her stable after getting spooked a thunder storm, got herself lost in the forest where unfortunately a snake made itself known and bit her. I left the city as soon as I found out. Eclipse was so strong... held on until we could see each other and say our final goodbye. I laid down with her and held her while she drifted off, the venom was too far gone for her to be saved from an anti-venom." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Miranda." Andy whispered, squeezing her lover’s hand. "I'm so sorry."

Miranda smiled sadly. "She had a good life. She left this world with people who loved and appreciated her."

Andy reached up and wiped the tears away from those gorgeous blues.

"I love that I can share this sacred place with you." Miranda whispered, looking into Andrea's eyes.

"It's so special here. Thank you for showing me."

"I never showed or even told Stephen. He didn't care for things like this."

"He was a jerk." Andy said as Miranda blew her nose and laughed. "Seriously. I'd punch him in his ugly mug if I could for all the grief he put you through."

"You're too good to me." Miranda whispered, pocketing the tissue.

"No. I just love you." Andy replied, continuing. "And I love finding out everything about you. You're an extraordinary woman, Miranda Priestly, and you're mine until the end of time."

Miranda's heart skipped a beat at the way Andrea stared at her then kissed her, leaving her breathless. "Thank you." she whispered to Andrea and to the universe and fate for bringing her brunette beauty back into her life.

"Always, my love." Andy breathed, kissing Miranda once more before resting their foreheads together.

They stayed like that for quite some time, basking in their love for each other.

"Do you miss it?" Andy asked, a few seconds later. "The competing?"

"Yes and no. honestly, it was so long ago that now it's all a blur."

"Have you ridden another horse since?" Andy asked.

"Eclipse was my one and only." Miranda responded, always very firm on that.

"Chestnut might change your mind." Andy said, continuing. "He's Pippa's, but she doesn't ride him, she rides Tucker and Chestnut is their companion who decides to go on runs with them. They're best friends. Never go anywhere without each other."

Miranda smiled. "I like that name, Chestnut, for a horse."

"I reckon you'd like him too."

"Possibly." Miranda responded. "I'm just not sure if taking up horse riding again is for me."

"I understand."

"I would feel like I am cheating on Eclipse." Miranda said, looking to Andrea. "It's silly, I know."

"Not at all, Miranda." Andy replied. "It's very touching. That part of your life is finished but always in your heart."

Miranda nodded. "What about you?" she asked, sniffling. "With lacrosse? Would you ever partake in that again?"

"I love playing, but I love my writing more and that's what I want to concentrate on. In the future... who knows?" Andy replied, shrugging.

"One of the reasons why we understand each other so brilliantly. You're dedicated at what you do as am I." The Runway editor spoke, taking her lovers hand once more. "Who knows what the future hobbies could be for us."

"Exactly, but right now all my... our... spare time I want to be spent with each other."

"Flatterer." Miranda smirked.

They kissed once more.

"I suppose we should start heading back and put some lunch on." Miranda said, knowing that around 11:30 or 12 Evelyn will be wanting food. "I'm in the mood for steak and there's a great big slab in the freezer."

Andy hummed. "No complaints from me." she said, standing along with her lover who she pulled into her arms. She gasped a few seconds later when their little one kicked. "He's getting stronger with the kicking."

Smiling and heart fluttering Miranda touched her darling’s stomach. "There he is. Hi there, my gorgeous boy." she said, kneeling down and kissed the soft skin of Andrea's growing belly. "We can't wait to meet you, sweetheart."

Andy's heart skipped a beat as she watched Miranda. Their life was so full of joy and every day she woke with a blissful smile. "Come here." she breathed, pulling Miranda up and into her arms, she always had this constant urge to have her lover in her arms. Her right hand dived into that eye-catching iconic hair, fingers massaging Miranda's scalp as their mouths met passionately.

"Oh my god, Mummy, you should have seen the hugest spider ever!" Evelyn said, running up to them. "It was disgusting, but sooooo cool!"

"Not as cool as my spider though." Caroline said, catching up to Evelyn, slightly breathless and rubbing her still hung over stomach.

"Can I hold your spider when we get back?" Evelyn asked.

"You sure can!" Caroline replied, grinning. "Then we can feed Slytherine."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "Cooool!"

"Oh, god." Andy whispered, nestling her head in Miranda's shoulder. "She better not grow up to want her own spider or snake."

"See ya!" Evelyn said, and just like she had come in she went back out in a flurry, dragging Caroline along with her.

Chuckling both women began walking out also.

"Look Mummy, I'm a tractor driver!" Evelyn said once they exited the barn from where she sat between Caroline's legs and began driving the tractor with the redhead’s assistance.

"Very awesome, bug, you've gotta keep your eyes peeled at what's around you and behind you when you're behind the wheel." Andy said, not at all concerned just reminding her daughter remembering back to when Evelyn drove the ride-on lawn mower into the washing line once as she had been too distracted chattering away and not paying attention to what was up ahead causing her to bruise her knee badly a few months back. In saying this though her daughter was a superb mini dirt biker. She rides that thing around for hours on end.

"Let's go look at the sheep again!" They heard Caroline say and Evelyn began turning around the tractor.

"At least we know she'll enjoy doing her chores back home in Cincy." Andy said laughingly. "We have two tractors there." she added, the last time she took Evie there was when she was two and wouldn't remember it.

Miranda chuckled. "Come on, let's go inside. A coffee is in order."

"Mmm, a hot Milo sounds good for me."

"I'll make you one while you get stuck back into work." Miranda replied, knowing her lover would head straight for her laptop as soon as they entered the cabin.

"It's my turn to make your coffee."

"No no, let me." Miranda responded.

"You've been doing it all week. I'm not an invalid." Andy said, rolling her eyes at Miranda’s fussing.

Miranda rolled her eyes also. "Obviously. I simply want to. I've never been able to be like this with anyone before... my ex-husbands would always fend for themselves. And this..." she placed her hand atop Andrea's belly. "Is a new experience for me. I always used to roll my eyes at Eric's fussing after me when I was pregant, but now I understand all those feelings and I'm loving it. I love being able to support you and do things for you even if they're only little things. It's also the least I can do after all the fetching and running around you did for me all those years ago."

Andy opened her mouth to speak, but Miranda stopped her.

"I know, you're going to say it's not necessary, but to me this new and changed woman it is so... let me."

The brunette smiled. "Actually... I was going to say that in the end running around for you didn't feel like work. I loved being able to please you with things done on time and shock you with things you didn't expect me to pull off in short amount of times."

"Harry Potter." Miranda smirked. "I shouldn't have done that to you because deep down I knew you weren’t' going to tell anyone what you saw with Stephen and I."

"And I still haven't. Well, except for my journal."

Miranda smiled. "Even though I got scared and didn't want to voice my fears of losing Runway I have always trusted you and even though I regret not telling you in Paris I'm glad I didn't because things might not have turned out like this... together, with our family."

"We were always meant to be." Andy firmly believed. "And that's why we were brought back to each other in Melbourne, but had things gone differently in Paris and I had stayed we'd still have this... our strong connection and the beautiful love we share."

"You're so sure." Miranda smiled, walking up the steps to the porch.

"I believe in our fate. Simple."

"I believe in it too, darling, I just know how much of a handful I am in the Runway environment."

"I was always meant to come in and tame the dragon." Andy winked.

"And I am so glad you did. Thanks to you I am a better woman."

"You were always this better woman you just didn't have the right people that deserved to see the real you. The woman I love."

Miranda's heart fluttered. "I will always be thankful for you."

"Vice versa." Andy replied, kissing her lover before collapsing onto the first and nearest chair inside the cabin and sighed in relief. "Ahhh, that's better." she said, rubbing her neck, wishing the twinging pain would go away.

Noticing this Miranda warmed up the heat pack and took it to her lover who was relieved when it slightly helped with the uncomfortable pain. She then took out the meat and put it near the fire place to defrost before getting together the other ingredients she needed.

The door to the laundry opened and both women looked up, smiling as Dawn walked into the main area. "Good morning."

"Morning Dawn." Andy cheerfully said.

"Nice to see some of you are in good moods today." Dawn replied, continuing. "I put that young dark haired girl in the shower. She's got quite the attitude on her."

"Oh no, I am sorry." Miranda said, gritting her teeth.

"Nonsense. It's not your fault and you know nothing makes it through this tough old skin. It was quite amusing actually."

"Well, at least one of us is amused by her." Miranda sighed.

"Ah, not a fan then. I see. I'm not sure how I could help you with that one. She's set in her ways with her stiff upper back. Actually sounds like someone I know." Dawn said, looking to Miranda, winking.

Miranda chuckled. "Yes, quite right there, but forgiveness after what has done is going to be a long and hard road."

"You know what I say to that."

Miranda nodded. "We all deserve second chances."

"Mmm, and I might not know what happened, but what I do know is when I looked in that young girls eyes I saw a lot of sadness and anger she's holding onto from whatever demons haunt her." Dawn said, tapping Miranda's upper arm. "Try talking and see if you can understand her."

The Runway editor remained silent, taking into consideration what Dawn said. It was true, there was lots of darkness in Darcy's eyes and she's never once stopped and asked why, to learn about Darcy, instead she has been quick to judge and instantly dislike her. Yes, what had gone down four years ago was bad and she might never forgive Darcy but she can learn to move past it and let go of this grudge she so deeply held.

"Think about it." Dawn cut through her thoughts. "Maybe then accepting her back in might be easier."

Miranda smiled at Dawn. "Thank you. You've put words into my head that I've been too stubborn to think about."

"Good girl. Acceptance is key in this life." Dawn replied, sitting near Andrea for a quick rest, taking out her asthma puffer.

Miranda turned to her lover who was watching her closely with a "she's right, you know" look. She nodded. "I'll try." she mouthed causing Andrea to smile. She turned back to awn. "Would you like a coffee or tea?"

"Oh, I should be getting out of your way."

"Nonsense. Andrea and I were only going to sit in the peace and quiet for a while before I get started on lunch, which you and Brian should definitely share with us." Miranda spoke, seeing the joy in the older woman’s eyes from one small offer.

"That would be so lovely, dear, Brian and I would be delighted to join you all."

"Fabulous." Miranda replied, beginning to make two coffees and one hot Milo with a pink marshmallow on-top just like her lover liked it as Andrea's phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Andy said, looking to Dawn.

"Of course, dear."

The brunette stood, answering her phone, and moving into the sitting room. "Hey, Jere, what have you got for me?"

"You'll never guess who came by last month." Dawn spoke, turning back to Miranda.

"Hmm, i couldn't for the life of me guess. Who was it?"

"Jeremy Watson."

"Jeremy. Oh my, I haven't seen him in years." Miranda responded. "Has he kicked that god awful tobacco chewing habit?"

Dawn laughed at those words. "Of course that's the first thing you remember about him."

"You know me too well." Miranda smirked, setting Dawn's coffee down.

"Yes, he kicked that long ago." Dawn replied, blowing her steaming mug of coffee. "He always asks after you. He's always been an admirer of you. I still think you'd make a wonderful couple and he's still as handsome as ever. Let me give you his number before I leave. He will be delighted to hear from you."

Miranda bit her lip, putting Andrea's drink back down not wanting to spill it as she began laughing causing Dawn to frown. "I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help, but honestly I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"But surely you want a healthy, fulfilling relationship with a kind hearted man."

"That has never been my goal. Eric, Stephen, and Larry... they were in my life because that was what was expected of me, but I have now realised that I don't need a man in my life to make me happy, not that they ever did." Miranda shook her head, continuing. "That part of my life was never truly me. I was hiding from my real self for so many years and I have found that woman inside me, and I let her out full steam with no regrets. I am where I want to be and who I want to be."

"Surely you are lonely."

Miranda shook her head, smiling at the sound of Andrea's laughter. "I found my true happiness." she said as she wandered over to Andrea, putting the mug on the coffee table which she had moved closer to the couch last night for Andrea.

"Thank you." Andy whispered.

Miranda winked at her lover, squeezing Andrea's shoulder, hand lingering for a few moments before pulling away and wandering back into the kitchen smiling feeling as if on cloud nine.

"I had hoped my very suspicious disturbing thoughts were wrong." Dawn spoke, standing abruptly which got Andrea's attention. "Not only is it beyond unnatural but incredibly inappropriate."

Miranda was taken aback by the sickened tone. She opened her mouth, but only air came out.

"On second thoughts Brian and I won't be attending lunch." Dawn said, tipping her full cup of coffee into the sink before walking out the back door with a side glance to Andy who was walking back into the room.

"Where'd she go? Is she feeling unwell?" Andy asked, looking at the closed door to her stunned lover who stood motionless. "Babe, what happened?" she asked in concern, cupping Miranda's cheek.

Slowly Miranda turned to Andrea. "I came out." she whispered, her heart racing. "And received my first ever homophobic, small minded, response." and it definitely won't be the last.

"Oh, Miranda." Andy pulled her lover into her, seeing the tears welling in those beautiful blues. "I'm so sorry."

Miranda snorted. "Why on earth for?" she shook her head, wiping her tears away. "It's not your fault, and I shouldn't be crying. I should have expected it. They're deeply religious."

"I didn't pick her the type to be like that though... with you... she clearly loves you like a daughter." Andy replied, unable to believe what had just gone down as she trailed her fingers up and down Miranda's back in a soothing way. "I hate that you have to go through this."

"It doesn't matter." Miranda instantly responded, cupping Andrea's face with both hands. "All that matters is you and our children. The rest of the world... if they can't accept us then that’s their problem and they're missing out on being around the beautiful family we have which will become even brighter when this one is born." She said, placing her hand atop Andrea’s beautiful belly.

Both women smiled, eyes twinkling as they closed the small gap that was between them and kissed.

"I love you and I will never be made to feel ashamed for it." Miranda whispered, tracing her fingers along the back of Andrea's neck causing her to smile as her lover trembled in her arms.

The brunette was about to speak when their attention was drawn upstairs to the sound of something crashing to the floor.

"Oh, shit! Fuck!" Darcy's voice was heard.

"Everything okay?" Andy called out, looking up to the second floor.

"Ah, just a little accident with the pot plant. Where's that thing... you know... the thing you suck crap up off the floor?"

"Vacuum?" Andy laughingly asked.

"Yeah, that thing."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "The cupboard next to the bathroom." she said with a sigh, envisioning the dirt on the perfectly shiny floorboards.

"And don't worry, the plant pot thingy isn't broken." Darcy said, not sounding convincing at all.

"Oh, fucking hell." Miranda muttered.

"Behave." Andy whispered.

"Maybe I don't want to behave." Miranda replied, winking and capturing her lover’s lower lip with her teeth causing her brunette beauty to moan and tremble again before they began kissing quite fiercely as they moved into the walk in pantry locking the door behind them.

“Anyone could walk in out there.” Andy whispered as Miranda closed the door. "Or worse they could open the pantry for food!"

"God, we're so naughty then, aren’t we?" Miranda whispered, hands already palming Andrea's breasts.

The brunette bit her lip, giggling.

"Risqué." Miranda added, smirking, no care in the world as her hands went underneath Andrea's shirt which she was delighted to feel two full bare breasts. She moaned as those erect sensitive nipples were pressed into her palms as she gently massaged them whilst kissing her way down Andrea's milky neck to said breasts where she took the nearest into her mouth.

"Ohhh!" Andy cried out as the sound of the vacuum was heard upstairs. "Ohhh, fuck Miranda! I could cum just by you doing that." she said as her head fell back against one of the shelves she was slumped behind. "It's not going to be long."

Grinning Miranda continued to go lower down her lover’s divine body. She knelt and took the elastic waist band of the loose fitting sweat pants and pulled them down along with the ordinary Bonds undies. She breathed in Andrea's glorious scent, her eyes fluttering as she reached up and touched the erect clitoris with her thumb, teasing it before moving down through wonderfully slick folds caused from her and her alone. Her heart skipped a beat loving how easily she could excite her lover. She replaced her thumb with her mouth, her tongue delving inside, her lover reacting with muffled cries and arching her vagina into her in sync with her ministrations, riding her tongue as their hands connected atop the baby bump. "Oh, my darling, the way you taste, the way you move with me inside, I will never bore of you. Never."

All Andy could do was moan Miranda's name over and over in a breathy tone.

"You're exquisite." Miranda spoke again.

The brunette clenched herself around Miranda's strong tongue, trying to delay her orgasm, wanting to savour this naughty moment, but not even fifteen seconds later she was coming into her lover’s mouth who moaned and sighed in pure delight, those gorgeous blues never leaving her face, watching as she came whilst drinking her in greedily as she cried out loudly over the sound of the vacuum.

The intense look in Miranda's eyes caused Andy to feel absolutely incredible, her whole body buzzing with so much love and lust for the phenomenal Runway editor she could call hers. "Ohhh, Miranda!" she cried again, slumping down into a sitting position on the second last shelf, hoping she wouldn't break it, opening her eyes and connecting them with Miranda's who continued to stare at her making her feel as if she was one of the models on the cover of Runway. It was insane, but so amazing at the same time knowing that out of all those models, clackers and previous assistants that she, Andy Sachs from small town Ohio, was the one to have captured Miranda Priestly’s attention like none other.

"My darling, Andrea." Miranda whispered, cupping her lovers face with both hands and leaned forward to kiss the brunette soundly as the vacuum turned off upstairs. She opened her mouth to speak ut stopped when she heard the familiar voice of her youngest outside in the kitchen

"Helloooo, where are you?" Caroline called out.

"Sappy love birds?!" Evelyn called out, giggling.

"Nice one." Caroline laughingly commented. "I don't think they've come inside yet." the red head said, going to the kitchen and stood near the pantry where Andy's mouth was cupped by Miranda's hand instantly as Andrea was trying to not laugh in ecstasy at quite possibly getting caught like horny teenagers. "Do you feel like a snack?" the twin asked, reaching out for the pantry door knob.

"Yeah!"

Caroline turned the door handle and Miranda held her breath. She couldn't believe what was about to happen. God, what an embarrassing moment this was going to be. She watched as the door knob turned and she had been about to open her mouth to speak just as Caroline did, taking her hand away from the pantry.

"Actually, I think I spied some chocolate mousse in the fridge. How does that sound?"

"Choco mousse! I love it soooo much!" Evelyn responded. "Darcy you're missing out!" She called out.

"Yeah Darcy, we are eating choco mousse without you." Caroline said, laughing softly as she pulled open the fridge and took out two store bought single serve tubs, opening the both of them before grabbing out two spoons.

"Hey sexy." Darcy said, waltzing on into the kitchen.

"Hey you." Caroline said, turning to her girlfriend. "I see you're feeling human again." she added as she turned to Evelyn and gave her the mousse. "Why don't you go sit at the table and I'll join you in a minute?"

"Okay." Evelyn replied, bouncing off towards the table.

"Finally." Darcy said, pulling the red head into her now that Evelyn's back was turned to them. "I want you so much. I'd eat that choco mousse all off your body if you let me."

Caroline grinned, moaning at those words. "You know I'd let you."

Darcy grinned as she began kissing Caroline and pushing her up against the nearby pantry door.

Miranda's eyes widened and she couldn't think of a more worse place to be right now. "I can't be here." She whispered.

"Babe." Caroline said, laughing softly as her girlfriend began rubbing her between her legs. "You know I want to feel you but we can't, Evelyn's right there."

"Oh please, I could make you cum within seconds without her knowing and you know it."

Caroline gripped the pantry door handle. "We can't."

Darcy clicked the top of her mouth with her tongue as she stepped away, grinning at her. "We can in the shower..."

Letting out a soft moan Caroline nodded as she pushed away from the door. "I'll meet you up there in five."

"You better or else I'll start without you."

"Oh, like I'd complain about that."

Miranda was so bloody relieved when they walked away as they heard Caroline speaking to Evelyn.

"Oh my god." Andy whispered, watching as her lover slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth and she began laughing. "That was a close call!"

Miranda's face widened into a smile at the sound of her lover’s soft laughter and she couldn't stop herself from doing so either even if the moment had gotten a bit awkward. "Oh, Andrea. I love this... us... how you make me feel like I'm the teenager I never got to feel like. In the short times we have been together I have felt more alive and done so many amazing things by your side, things that I never thought I'd do or feel, and it is absolutely amazing and it's all thanks to you, my darling."

"You have no idea how much I love being able to bring this side out of you, Miranda, it is wonderful." Andy replied, kissing her lover before beginning to push herself up. "Meet me upstairs?"

"I was supposed to be getting started on lunch." Miranda responded.

Andy smirked at her lovers words. "You're such a domestic goddess now, aren't you?"

Miranda snorted.

"I love it. It's sexy watching you cook up a storm." Andy continued. "But that can wait. Your desire is far more important."

"Oh, darling." Miranda breathed, leaning into her brunette beauty's mouth which was doing wonderful things to her neck.

"Is that a yes?" Andy breathed, biting Miranda's neck.

"Yes." Miranda moaned as Andrea cupped a hand between her legs teasingly." Ohhh."

Chuckling Andy bit her lip as she pulled away. She opened the door, looked out to make sure the coast was clear before heading for the staircase, guiltily sneaking past their little bug but she was so horny she couldn't help herself.

Fixing her hair just in case they were caught out she smiled as she too walked out and headed for the staircase which she quickly ascended and was glad when she didn't encounter any of her daughters with her flushed cheeks, breathing fast and excited with obvious arousal glazed eyes.

When the Runway editor opened the door to the master bedroom she saw her lover laying on the bed, holding a hand out for her.

"Sit on my face."

At those words Miranda's arousal sky rocketed as her vagina flooded with desire. Her breath caught at the mere thought. She has never done such an act before and she was incredibly excited to do so with her one and only.

~*~

**~ An Hour Later ~**

By the time they got back down to the kitchen after Andrea kept her in bed for a delicious amount of time the clock chimed 12PM as the brunette beauty continued to distract her with her touchy feely mood and Miranda wasn't complaining.

The girls soon came down and Andy begrudgingly moved away from her lover.

A few moments later Cassidy and Louise came in from still having been outside with Cassidy holding Dawn and Brian's black and grey cat, Tilly.

"Aww, there she is!" Miranda cooed. She wasn't a cat person but liked this particular one who wasn't like any other cat she has come across. Tilly was more like a dog, no doubt because she spends all her time with Bruce who practically raised her. "Where have you been all this time?" she asked, patting Tilly's head, the cat grabbing her wrists playfully. Tilly was still only around the age of three and still loved running amok.

"Hey Evie, come and watch her play with the laser pointer." Cassidy said, putting down Tilly who heard the sound of the laser being picked up by Caroline.

Evelyn began laughing as she watched Tilly run around after the laser which she soon began to use herself causing her to laugh even more.

"Careful, bug, try to not get it in her eyes!" Andy said, arms going around Miranda's waist, resting her chin on the older woman’s shoulder who continued to chop up the meat, which had defrosted perfectly, into generous portions. "I can't wait to eat yet another of your scrumptious creations."

~*~

The girls had decided to go back outside to enjoy the sunshine which was peeking out through the clouds again and so while letting the meat marinade in a red wine and garlic sauce Miranda joined Andrea in the sitting room who was working and impressively half way through her article. The Runway editor decided to do some of her own work before sitting back and simply soaking in the peace and quiet and from time to time observed her lover who was deep in concentration.

No matter what happened when they got back Miranda knew they would continue to live their beautiful life together as blissfully as it has always been.

~*~

Miranda had just started plating up, it was a gorgeous looking meal - on top of a bed of silky mash was a divine piece of red meat with a few sprigs of asparagus on the side making for a perfect lunch to fill them up for the rest of the afternoon - as the girls came back in with a soccer ball in hand.

"You're a better kicker and goal blocker than Cass was at your age." Caroline spoke.

"Oh, haha!" Cassidy responded, shoving her sister who laughed.

"You know it's true!" Caroline cheekily replied continuing to rough up her sister as Evelyn beamed and laughed as she watched the twins' back and fourth banter. It soon turned into a tickle fight with Evie squealing in delight.

Smiling Miranda spoke as she walked around the boisterous girls and placed two plates at the table. "Alright, let's start settling down for lunch." she said as she walked back into the kitchen to pick up more plates.

Darcy came down from upstairs and stopped nearby the Runway editor.

"It's good to see you're feeling better." Miranda commented, trying her best to be friendlier to the young dark haired, lip and eyebrow pierced, woman.

"Good ol' hair of the dog." Darcy laughingly responded, pulling open the fridge and grabbing out the jug of freshly squeezed orange juice.

'Lovely.' Miranda sarcastically thought, not at all amused. She simply smiled as Darcy did the same back before walking towards the dining area. "I swear if it wasn't for Caroline..." she muttered, gritting her teeth as Andrea came into the room and picked up some of the plated food. She was going to continue to behave and do as Dawn suggested but she wasn't sure if she could ever shake the unnerving way Darcy made her feel.

"It looks like a killer of a meal!" Darcy complimented.

These words took Miranda aback. She stared at the young woman wordlessly for a few moments. "Oh." she said, taking a seat next to her lover who began cutting up Evelyn's meat. "Thank you." that hair of the dog has done wonders for her mood, at least.

Caroline grinned as both she and her girlfriend took a big scoop of the mash.

"I just love good ol' potato mash!" Darcy said before putting the fork in her mouth as Miranda spoke.

"Didn't I tell you... it's not-"

Darcy cut her off. "It's not potato." she said, nearly gagging at the taste in her mouth.

"It's cabbage mash." Miranda responded.

"Cabbage." Darcy repeated, voice laced with disgust and major annoyance. The young woman cringed as she forced the cabbage mash to go down her throat. She sculled down some orange juice and began laughing hysterically as she looked back to her plate. "Oh, this is just fucking fantastic." she seethed under her breath, but it was still loud enough for them to all hear.

Miranda's mouth dropped open however she remained quiet not bothering to reprimand for the curse word as Darcy pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag and filled up most of her glass with the clear liquid before filling the rest up with orange juice. She watched as Darcy drank down most of it before beginning to eat the meat. She saw the young woman's lip twitch and not in a good way.

"And everyone who genuinely knows me knows that I hate red wine which this streak is drenched in." Darcy said, shaking her head and pushed out her chair, picking up her glass. "May I be excused? I'm suddenly not hungry."

"You can't just have a liquid lunch." Miranda said, continuing. "Let me make som-"

"Don't bother." Darcy snapped, heading upstairs.

"Do you want me to-" Caroline tried, but also got cut off.

"No." Darcy firmly said over her shoulder, half way up the stairs, and soon the sound of a door loudly closing upstairs echoed through the quiet cabin a few seconds later.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Caroline asked, pushing her plate away, looking firmly at her mom. "First last night and now this. You said you were going to try with Darcy, but from what I'm seeing is the polar opposite. You're enjoying this and doing all you can to push Darcy away from me, but it's not going to work. Yes, she has problems, but who doesn't in this life? I love her and I've forgiven her mistakes and until you can do the same I'll be moving someplace else."

Miranda watched her daughter who she knew was bluffing. "Caroline. I apologise. I got distracted and forgot to think if Darcy would like what I made."

"It was my fault. I was the distraction." Andy chimed in.

"Had I known I would have made potato mash to. I promise you that is the truth and I am going to try harder with Darcy." Miranda firmly said, reaching out for her daughter’s hand, but Caroline pulled away and stood.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Caroline replied, moving away. "Enjoy your lunch."

Sitting back in defeat Miranda watched her daughter walk upstairs and she bit the inside of her lip. She has royally screwed up this time.

~*~

The rest of them had finished their very quiet lunch with Miranda trying to think of a way to fix this when there was a knock at the door.

Miranda and Andy looked to the door and then to each other.

"Maybe Dawn has come to her senses?" Andy spoke, hopeful, as she walked to the door which she opened to reveal Brian on the other side.

"Hello, dear, I hope I'm not too late for lunch?" He questioned, searching her eyes.

Andy smiled at those words and stepped aside to let him in just as Miranda came up beside her.

"Brian." The Runway editor said, placing a hand on his shoulder and continuing to speak. "I'm glad you could make it. We just ate but let me fix you a plate. There's plenty left."

"So much so that I think I'll have seconds." Andy chimed in, walking to the table with Brian, pulling out a chair for him. She then sat back down as Cassidy and Evelyn came back downstairs with a deck of UNO cards.

"Brian!" Cassidy excitedly said, hugging the older gentleman. "I love what you've done to the garden out the back!"

Miranda hummed her agreement as she put a plate in front of her dear old friend, but a friend she wasn't sure if she could be friends with for much longer all because of who she shares her bed with.

"Oh, this looks lovely, thank you."

"Don't feel like you have to eat it all." Miranda said, going back to the kitchen counter and taking the plate for her lover and growing baby.

"Thanks babe." Andy softly said, picking up her fork and digging in. She turned to the conversation between Cassidy and Brian about the redheads work at the hospital and all the hopes and dreams they have for the future.

"I always knew the two of you were destined to be where you are today and where you are going to continue to go, higher places, in your incredible field of work. God's gifts to be phenomenal surgeons." Brian praised the redheads very highly and it was very clear to Andy how much he has loved these girls over the decades they've been coming here as if they were his own grandchildren.

Miranda smiled. She still couldn't believe her two beautiful talented daughters were fast becoming sought after neurosurgeons. It was so surreal and she would only get prouder with each new day.

~*~

Once the girls played some UNO with Brian whilst Andrea continued with her work Miranda cleaned up. When she finished the girls decided to move back upstairs to watch a movie. She looked over to the table where Brian still sat. "Would you like a coffee or tea?"

"A small mug of coffee would be wonderful." Brian responded and so the Runway editor began making two coffees, her lover still content with drinking juice mixed with a splash of soda water.

"I don't know how you do journalism. It must be a hectic job." Brian said to Andy who finished her seventh phone call in the span of fifteen minutes.

"It keeps me on my toes, that's for sure." Andy replied, smiling. "It's my everything. Don't know what else I'd do in all honesty if this all went down the drain." she said, looking up from the notes she was jotting down from the various phone calls.

"But that's never going to happen. You know how talented you are." Miranda said, sitting back down with the coffees.

Andy simply smiled at her lovers sweet talking, taking a sip of her spritzed juice.

"You always have had the talent for making great coffees." Brian said a few seconds later after his first sip.

"It's all the machine." Miranda replied, downplaying the comment.

"Now that isn't true, dear, no coffee shop does it the same. Yours will always be my favourite." Brian said, smiling as they both drank their coffee quietly with the sound of Andrea's typing flying over the laptop keyboard in the background.

"Kids these days." Brian commented, chuckling and watching Andrea typing away at an impressive speed with keen interest.

Miranda bit the inside of her lip wanting to correct him that her lover was a woman, not a kid, but she kept her mouth firmly shut at those two words he probably didn't mean in the way it sounded. "Mmm, it's definitely captivating with all that can be done on those things."

"My son is only now teaching me how to E-Mail." Brian said.

Andy smiled, having been listening to the conversation as she worked. "Learning quickly?"

"I'm getting there." Brian replied just as the sound of Evelyn's laughter floated downstairs.

All three looked up to the second floor where Evelyn ran past the railing holding a blue light-saber with Caroline coming after her with a red one. Their laughter was muffled by the rumpus room door closing behind them.

"After this weekend she's had she'll be sleeping well tonight." Andy laughingly said.

Miranda smiled, reaching for her lovers hand under the table.

They continued to talk for quite some time about the girls, the folk in town (lots who ask after Miranda), Runway, Andy's childhood in Ohio, her journalism and where it's taken her in the world and where she would like to go in her work, the cabin life and the flock of rare native birds they'd had visit them a couple months back. They then came to the inevitable that Miranda knew was coming and which she had been dreading. "Before you say anything I want to say this... I still want to be able to help you once the world changes... when the fall out of whatever eventually reaches here you'll need a safe place to bunker down."

"Thank you, my dear, but God will protect us." Brian said, smiling as she touched the cross that hung from his neck. He then looked to Andy then to Miranda once more. "I certainly don't understand why you are... together, and I never will, but who am I to stand in the way of true love." He said, reaching out for Miranda's hand. "You have always been blessed, my child, and I know God still loves you, loves all of you."

Miranda smiled sadly knowing that this would no doubt be the last time she saw Brian.

"And you know that I have always loved you and the girls and that is how it will stay. I hope that Dawn will come to realise that love means more than all she is thinking and feeling."

"I hope so too." Miranda replied, squeezing Brian's hand before he began to stand.

"For now though I must bid a farewell. It's time for this old man to go for a nap after that wonderful meal."

Andy chuckled as she stood from the table but not before saving her work just in case Evie came down and decided to use it. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Oh no, dear, you remain in the warm." Brian responded.

Miranda nodded at those words not wanting Andrea to catch a cold.

"And you..." Brian turned to Miranda. "You stay inside and enjoy the rest of your stay and drive home safely." he said before taking Miranda into his arms. "Be happy."

"I am." Miranda whispered. 'More than you'll ever know.' "You be happy too." she added. She was unable to drop the feeling that this was the last time she would see Brian.

Andy came up beside Miranda, clasping her hands tightly as they watched the kind old man slowly walk down the porch steps and towards the little cottage just before the tree line. "Are you okay?" she softly asked as she turned to face her lover, their bodies pressed together, as Miranda closed the door.

"As long as you're by my side I will always be okay." Miranda replied, cupping her lover’s cheek, staring into those beautiful eyes she loves so much and could get lost in for hours in a day. "Now come, let's join the girls and enjoy the rest of our afternoon before we leave."

Smiling Andy kissed her lover before following the magnificent Runway editor upstairs.

~*~

"Hey Evie." Andy said, looking up from her nearly finished article.

"Yeah?" Evelyn asked, also looking up from what she was working on; her colouring book.

"Did you want to go upstairs for me and ask Darcy if she would like something to eat before we leave. Tell her that Mommy makes the best ever cheese toasties."

Evelyn grinned. "Okay, mummy." She replied, putting down her pencil and jumped down from the island counter stool where she had been sitting with her Mama who was flipping through lots of different magazines. She raced upstairs to her big sisters' room coming to a stop at the closed door. She frowned upon hearing Darcy's angry voice.

"I get that your Mom hates me but does she have to be so fucking open about it? Serving me food I don't fucking like and giving me dirty looks all fucking night."

Evelyn's eyes were wide - she couldn't believe how many times Darcy used a naughty word. She pushed the door open, just slightly, and watched as Caroline's girlfriend picked up a hair brush.

"She wasn't giving you looks." Caroline responded, rolling her eyes.

"She was when you weren't looking." Darcy said as she angrily brushed her hair. "I knew I shouldn't have fucking come here."

"You had to face her sooner or later."

"Later would have been better than at a cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere with no quick exit getaway because trust me I'd have fucking left last night if I could have." Darcy said.

"You said you were going to give her a chance." Caroline pointed out.

"I'm sorry, she's your Mom I get it, but that doesn't mean I ever have to like her."

'The feeling's from her Mom were mutual.' Caroline sadly thought knowing her Mom felt the exact same way. "Well, if you hadn't done what you did she wouldn't be looking at you the way she does."

"Fuck Caroline! Why does that have to fucking matter anymore, all that shit is in the fucking past, can't she fucking get over it. It's not like she's the one who got fucking arrested!"

"She could have, that's what you don't get!" Caroline shot back. "You're not even stopping to think how difficult it was for my Mom, not only was I, her daughter suffering from heartache, but she also went to extreme lengths to cover your tracks so that no one would ever find that extensive stash of illegal drugs that you were storing in my Mom's fucking attic! Drugs that you were fucking dealing from both ends of the street to all the wealthy socialites looking to get off their heads!"

"If she had of given me the chance instead of literally shoving me out the front door I could have easily gotten together all that shit and have it out of the house in minutes instead of going all Nancy fucking Drew on me!"

"Oh my god." Caroline said, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. "There's no point talking about this when you aren't even listening to me and trying to see it from her point of view."

"Why should I see it from her point of view when she is a fucking bitch and she has always, always fucking looked at me like I'm a piece of trash because I don't have the posh background she does and the fact that where I live is literally in the slums."

"Stop being so stupid." Caroline replied.

"Oh, it's so fucking obvious! In her eyes I live on the street in a cardboard box, which I fucking have, and she wants you to have no part in my life because of how i've grown up."

Caroline rubbed her hands over her face, sighing in frustration. "She doesn't think that." she replied. She knew her Mom was a cold ass bitch at times, but she wasn't the kind of person to go as low to think Darcy is trash. "Baby, she doesn't think that. You're putting all this in your head for no reason. You're being beyond paranoid more than usual. Please believe me when I say you need to know she doesn't think that of you." she firmly said, trusting her heart and believing her Mom was better than thinking such a way. "Now come on... can we try to enjoy the rest of our afternoon and pretend we didn't bring up the past?" She questioned, hugging her girlfriend. "It was my fault for bringing it up and I apologise... it's a sore topic for all of us."

Darcy huffed, leaning into Caroline.

"We could go out to the hay bales." Caroline suggested. "Fool around for a bit."

It was then that Evelyn decided to make herself known as she burst into the room. "Can I come to?!" she asked, the excitement of going back outside with Caroline evident, all of what she overheard going to the back for her mind for now.

Caroline looked over her shoulder and replied to a hopeful Evelyn. "Cassidy wants to take you on in a game of Snakes and Ladders remember?"

"That's going to be so much fun!" Evelyn replied, continuing to speak and asked the question her Mummy sent her up here for.

"She really does make the best toasties." Caroline commented. "And you should eat."

"I know what I'd prefer to eat." Darcy whispered.

Caroline laughed nervously as she pushed Darcy's hand away which had gone down the back of her pants. "Shhh." she whispered, blushing, and looking to Evelyn. "Darcy would love a cheese toastie, thank you Evie."

"Hay bales first." Darcy whispered.

Caroline smirked, looking to Evelyn who was watching them quizzically. "Darcy will eat her toasted sandwich when we come back inside. There's something that Darcy and I urgently have to do."

"Can I come to?"

"No." Darcy was quick to say causing the kid to frown.

Caroline nudged Darcy.

"Sorry." The dark haired woman added.

"It's... a grown up thing we have to do. We won't be too long."

"I'd take you all day long if I could."

"Take her where?" Evelyn overheard. "This isn't fair. I want to be taken to where you're going."

Darcy snorted then, beginning to laugh. "Oh kid, if you only knew what we were talking about."

"Oh my god." Caroline covered her blushing face. She looked to Evelyn again. "I promise as soon as we get back I will play a game with you. Maybe Darcy will join in this time?"

"Maybe." Darcy shrugged, staring down at the weird looking stain on the floor.

"Hmm, okay." Evelyn replied. "Can the both of you play Snakes and Ladders with me too before we leave?"

"I think we can make that work." Caroline responded, watching as Evelyn jumped down the last three steps.

"I don't even know what the fuck Snakes and Ladders is!" Darcy said, stopping short upon seeing Miranda with crossed arms at the end of the staircase looking from her to Evelyn pointedly at the swear she had used right in front of her. She ignored the look on Miranda's face, looking away, not wanting to talk to her.

"We're going out for a bit." Caroline said, stepping past her Mom as she took Darcy's hand and as they sped walk to the door.

Miranda opened her mouth to speak but it was clear they weren't wanting to speak to her yet. She closed her mouth and watched her daughter exit the cabin with Darcy who said something and made Caroline laugh and punch her in the arm. She sighed in annoyance with herself as she stood at the kitchen sink, looking out the window, watching as they went running through the snow towards the barn.

"You're going to have fun fixing that." Andy said, putting her arms around her lover who sighed, turning around in her arms.

"Can't I just turn back the clock and fix my stupid mistake?" Miranda said, huffing as she leaned into her brunette beauty.

"If only it were that easy." Andy replied, kissing Miranda's cheek. "But thankfully you have me by your side with my excellent cheese toastie charm."

"Maybe we could say I made the toasted sandwich." Miranda said, biting her lip as she looked into Andrea's eyes slightly pleadingly.

Andy simply laughed as she pulled away and playfully slapped her lover’s ass.

"Was that a yes?" Miranda asked, hopeful.

"I dunno. I have to think about it." Andy winked.

Miranda smirked as she watched her lover sit back down.

"Why are you frowning there, bug?"

"Caroline wouldn't let me go to the place where Darcy is going to taking her."

"Oh, well I'm sure it's not because they don't want you hanging around, they're together sweetie and they just want to enjoy some time together while they can on vacation. It's very rare for your Mama, Cass and Caroline to get away like this."

"That's stupid."

Miranda snorted. "It is, actually."

"I just want to go with them!" Evelyn pouted.

"I know, bug, but they'll be back soon and you can continue mucking around with Caroline. Just gotta be patient, okay?"

"But what are they doing that's so urgent?"

The older woman nearly spat out her sip of coffee, she was being bad today and going past her "two coffees a day rule". Having seen where her daughter had gone with Darcy she really didn't need to be thinking any further as to what they're up to as Evelyn was so curious to know.

"Grown up stuff."

"Ugh, you always say that!"

"Because it's true." Andy replied. "I get it, bug, how frustrated you are but sometimes there are things that only adults do that stay between them. Just like your Mama and I don't always have to tell you what we're doing when you're not around. I bet you wouldn't like everyone knowing what you're up to all the time, right?"

Evelyn slowly nodded.

"Mmm, exactly, now come on stop being such a frowning mary and come help me put logs in the fire." Andy said.

Following them into the first floor lounge Miranda sat on the couch, her eyes going straight to Andrea's arse which bent over just slightly where she knelt on the ground, careful to not exert herself as she reached forward to place wood in the fire and motioned for Evelyn to do the same.

"Mummy?" Evelyn asked a few seconds later as she remained sitting in front of the fire.

"Yes, bug?" Andy asked, looking at her daughter as her lover rubbed random patterns on her belly.

"What does living in the slums mean?"

At Evelyn's question Andy frowned. "Where did you hear that?"

Miranda looked up from the book she was reading.

"Darcy said it. She said that Mama says she lives in the slums." Evelyn explained.

"I've never said or thought such a thing, and it's not a nice word to use." Miranda said, shocked by what she heard.

"But what does it mean?" Evelyn asked.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" Andy said, tapping her lap for Evelyn to sit with her. Her daughter did so, sitting sideways on her lap with just enough room in front of the baby bump, laying back and resting her head in Miranda's chest. "The slums isn't a nice word and it is used for a poorer part of a town. Unlike where we live with Miranda, and your big sisters which is known as an Upper Class area-"

"Where people have magical money cards like 'randa?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, bug, but unfortunately not many people are lucky to have magical money cards like our new family does and because of this we always have to be thankful for Miranda in our lives and her kindness with her money. All of this stuff she does for us she doesn't have to do but does so because she loves us."

Evelyn smiled. "I understand, Mummy." she said, but then frowned. "Darcy swears a lot, and in a weird whispered tone in the bathroom last night with Caroline when they thought I was asleep. What were they doing?"

"Oh god." Andy said, closing her eyes.

"What?" Evelyn asked, still frowning.

"That is a story for another day." Miranda answered, parroting the words her lover often said to their very inquisitive daughter who was always curious about this or that the way children do. “And if it happens again just put in your ear phones and listen to music."

Both mothers were thankful when Evelyn decided she was happy with that response and that going off to find Cassidy to play their game was a better idea than sitting and talking.

"Make sure you knock on the door first before entering!" Andy called out as Evelyn run off, hopefully the words not falling on her daughters selective hearing. "Thank you." She softly said to Miranda. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"The feeling is mutual, darling." Miranda replied, smiling as they continued to bask in the afternoon glow of the sun shining on in as the fire warmed them perfectly.

~*~

Andy placed two cheese and ham toasted sandwiches in front of Darcy who was sat at the counter with Cassidy and Caroline who were currently on a SKYPE call with a fellow surgeon who was getting advice from them.

The brunette then slowly made her way upstairs to the very top of the extravagant cabin.

In the master bedroom Evie knelt on the bed in front of their overnight bags which Miranda was packing and resorting since Andy had thrown everything out earlier in order to find her favourite lucky undies. "I was wearing them the day fate brought us together in Melbourne." she had explained to Miranda that morning who had smiled in delight at knowing this little detail. "You're ridiculous but utterly wonderful in your own unique and perfect way." her lover had responded.

"Can I drive back with Caroline and Cass?" Evelyn asked, pulling Andy from her thoughts.

"That's a great idea because I need to do a bit more work before we get home." Andy replied.

"Yay!" Evelyn jumped down from the bed. "I'm going to go tell Cass and Caro!"

"I think they're still on the phone so you'll have to wait as it's very important." Andy replied watching as her daughter raced out of the room causing her lover to chuckle as Miranda walked out of the en-suite. "I wonder if that energy will continue to grow or start to mellow as she ages."

Miranda smiled. "It could go either way."

"Time will tell." Andy responded as her lover looked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She grabbed one of the zippers to Miranda's CHANEL bag as her lover took the other zipper, and both closed it, the zippers meeting in the middle. Their hands connected and both women looked up into each other’s eyes. The RUNWAY editor was absolutely irresistible to Andy causing her to capture her lips with Miranda's.

The older woman kissed her lover back, cupping Andrea's cheeks as their hearts beat as one and their tongues danced together.

When they pulled apart Andy sighed in complete happiness as her lover pecked her once more before picking up their overnight bags shooing her hands away when she tried to help.

"We're good to go when the girls are ready." Miranda said as she headed for the door, her lover following close behind.

Andy flicked off the chandelier lights, closed the door to the beautiful mind blowing room she knew they would frequently share nights of passion underneath the stars in a sweaty sexy mess. She grinned at the thought as she moved after her lover, eyes trailing down to Miranda's stunning ass.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Miranda spoke, smirking as her heart fluttered, and as she added an extra sway to her hips.

"I can't help it. You're irresistible, you know that by now." Andy responded, voicing her earlier thought, squeezing her lover’s ass. "You have captivated me for life, Priestly." she added, not moving her hand as they made their way downstairs, trailing random patterns on Miranda's ass.

The RUNWAY editor shivered at the sensation it caused. "If you continue doing that it will be night fall by the time we leave because I will want to take you back up to bed any minute if you don't stop." Miranda spoke.

"So, we don't have to leave when the girls do." Andy responded.

"Oh, darling, don't tempt me." Miranda replied, looking over her shoulder at her smirking lover who winked at her with a very naughty glint in her eyes. She turned back around, licking her lips as her body buzzed with so much love and arousal. "We really should try reaching the city before the traffic becomes ridiculously congested." she added, wanting to be home by 8:30PM at the latest.

"You're right. I suppose I can control myself until then." Andy whispered.

"You suppose." Miranda laughed heartily at her brunette beauties words. She then looked over to Evelyn who was walking towards the staircase holding her own bag. "Did you remember everything?"

"I did." Evelyn replied.

"Very good." Miranda said, continuing. "Let’s put them in the car then." but stopped upon seeing it was pouring down with rain outside. "I'll put the bags in the car while you two put your coats on. I can't have either of you catching a cold now."

Nodding Andy took the mentioned rain coat and handed it to her daughter who shooed her hands away to put it on herself. She hated being reminded that her Evie was growing up ridiculously fast with each new day.

"It's really coming down now." Andy commented as the girls came downstairs.

"Shit." Darcy commented, clearly unhappy about the rain fall that didn't seem like it would be stopping anytime soon.

"I'll have someone pick up your bike and tow it back to the city by lunch time tomorrow." Miranda said to the young woman.

"Oh, ah, you don't have to do that. I was the one who decided to ride here in this weather. I can hang around and ride back later when it clears up."

Miranda's eyebrow raised at those idiotic words. Even if the weather did clear up the roads would still be wet and dangerous. "The forecast said it isn't due to stop raining for the next day or so now. I think it's best I have Joe from the towing place bring it back tomorrow as these roads can be very unpredictable. Not to mention the animals that come out in full swing at night time." 'Not to mention you have a stomach full of vodka in you.' She thought, but did not say.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but you know I can't pay for a tow truck." Darcy replied, rinsing her empty plate before putting it in the dish washer.

"Don't worry about that. It's on me as your safety is all that matters." Miranda responded watching the younger woman. 'Well at least she knows how to clean up after herself.' It was a plus at least.

"I do know how to ride, been doing it since I was fifteen, and I'm always safe." Darcy said, a little offensively, thinking as if the RUNWAY editor had been having a go at her.

Caroline nudged Darcy.

"But, ah, cool. It's nice, ah... knowing someone else besides Caroline has my best, ah, interest in mind." Darcy spoke, after fumbling for the right words. She wasn't used to being so polite.

"Yes, well... of course. You're a part of this family now." Miranda replied. 'Whether I like it or not.' Only time would tell how this was going to turn out and she simply had to hope that Darcy has truly changed and can continue to do so with her attitude to try and start fitting into their family circle. She would somehow broach this subject later. She would also from this day forward try to change her own attitude towards Darcy, try to know and understand the young woman, if only for her daughters sake as she didn't want Caroline to feel like she needed to choose between Darcy or her. Even though she knew they would continue to have their ups and downs she knew they could make this work. No matter how long and hard it was.

Once the girls made sure they had everything and weren't leaving anything behind as it would be quite some time before they'd be back here they were good to leave.

"We're leaving together?" Cassidy asked.

"As tempting as it is to stay behind for a little while longer we need to be getting home to get a good nights sleep for this ones first day at Dalton." Miranda said, smiling at Evelyn who was beaming.

"I'm going to make so many new friends!"

"Yes, you will, bug." Andy replied, continuing. "It will be a great day and I already can't wait to hear all about it." she said, kissing the top of her daughters head.

Coming up behind them Miranda squeezed Evelyn's shoulder. "It's a fantastic school and one that I know you're going to love and it has so many different activities for you to get involved in."

"And you have the two of us... your awesome older sisters." Caroline chimed in.

"If you have any questions or need help we'll definitely have the answers." Cassidy said.

"I've been there a couple times too." Darcy commented.

Miranda raised an eyebrow as Darcy continued speaking and wondered what on earth the young woman would say next.

"And I was super impressed which is a hard thing to make me feel. I walked in thinking it was going to be this rich, snobby school to find it to be the complete opposite. That was shocking for me. The teachers didn't seem like teachers, they were kind, and oddly funny and only wanted everyone to excel with whatever they were studying. And then there were all the field trips and the camps." Darcy looked to Caroline and smirked. "They made it so easy for me to sneak in on all the camps."

Caroline bit the inside of her lip, blushing profusely.

"It's safe to say you will a hundred percent have days where it won't even feel like you are at school. You'll be having a blast the whole time. Trust me." Darcy said, nudging Evelyn who then jumped up and down in her excitement.

"I want it to be tomorrow already!" Evelyn announced.

Miranda smiled as she watched Darcy with surprise and curiosity.

"When you finally see past the drama from the past and actually look at her you'll see that she has lots of different attributes that are incredibly appealing not to mention she is smarter than she lets on." Cassidy spoke softly, standing next to her Mom as she put on her jacket.

The RUNWAY editor turned to her eldest. "You believe she has changed for the better?"

"I wouldn't be standing here trying to convince you otherwise. Not to mention Caroline would have already got a talking to if I didn't like her with Darcy."

Miranda nodded. "Good point, but I just... I can't stop thinking about the past and all that could go wrong again."

"I trust Caroline when she says that Darcy isn't using or selling anymore."

Sighing Miranda rubbed her eyes. She knew that this next step was going to not only be a huge step for her but also a big gamble to let Darcy one hundred percent in to their family with complete trust. 'This better not come back to bite me in the arse.' She thought as she looked to Darcy once more who had picked up her back pack along with Caroline's bag. "I was thinking comfort food is in order for dinner tonight... Are we all interested in Macaroni and Cheese?" she questioned. 'Surely Darcy had to like this meal!' It was a staple in nearly every household in America and overseas. "I hope that you can join us Darcy?"

Darcy looked at her with slight uncertainty. "Oh, I really shouldn-"

"I insist." Miranda cut off the young woman whose mouth immediately closed. She watched Darcy shrug.

"I guess." The young dark haired woman responded, looking to Caroline who was smiling and looked hopeful. "As long as it doesn't have hidden veggies in it."

Miranda laughed, shaking her head. "No, it's good old home-style Macaroni and Cheese."

"Can mine have sliced tomato on top?" Evelyn asked, causing Darcy to cringe.

"Of course it can!" Miranda replied, continuing. "You can even help me make it if you like." she suggested and as expected her daughter beamed with excitement. Evelyn loved being able to help in the kitchen every change she got.

"That will be awesome!" Evelyn replied, bouncing up and down.

Andy smiled as she tightened her coat to protect her from the cold afternoon air. She really wasn't looking forward to getting drenched in rain. She looked to the twins. "Are you sure it's okay for Evie to travel back with you guys?"

"Ah... yeah! Of course!" Caroline responded, continuing. "Time will fly because we won't be able to stop telling jokes and laughing."

"Plus we have popcorn." Darcy commented.

"Two different kinds." Cassidy winked.

"Slightly salted and the other is coated with caramel." Caroline added.

At this Evelyn's eyes glazed over. "Popcorn.... mmmm! My tummy loves popcorn!"

"Don't eat too much though. You don't want to spoil Mama's mac and cheese." Andy said as her lover reopened the front door and a gust of wind hit them in the face.

"Fuck I hate this weather!" Darcy spoke without thinking.

Evelyn began laughing before Andy or Miranda could speak. "You're funny." she said, looking up at Darcy who looked nervous and guilty. "You remind me of my Uncle Al. He never knows how to filter his naughty words either."

Andy laughed heartily at those words which were completely true, however her Uncle Al was much more crude, as her daughter continued to speak.

"But if you continue using that word Santa won't be happy and you'll receive lumps of coal instead of awesome presents and you don't want to wake up to no presents, do you?" Evelyn questioned.

"You're right. My little brother got coal once and it was the worst Christmas ever so I definitely don't want another Christmas like that again especially being on the receiving end of coal... I would cry."

At Darcy's words Evelyn's mouth dropped open.

Miranda was taken aback.

Andy stared in shock as she waited for an explanation.

"Your brother got coal once?" Evelyn asked.

Darcy nodded.

"What did he do?" Evelyn asked, ever curious.

"Not a damn thing." Darcy responded, walking out of the cabin, kicking the beam of the cabin in obvious anger at the past.

Evelyn frowned, confused and looked to her Mommies. "You don't think Santa will get confused and get coal that was meant for someone else like Jaime down the street at home in Australia?"

Andy quickly assured her daughter that would never happen. "Maybe to Jaime because she is a bit of a brat." she added softly to Miranda who looked at her and laughed.

When Miranda stopped laughing she turned back to look at Darcy who threw the bags into the back of the JEEP before pulling out a six pack of beer and getting into the back of the car.

"Traveler's are on me!" Darcy was heard saying.

"Because if Santa made a mistake like that he would have to deal with the Dragon Lady because no one messes with my Evelyn." Miranda chimed in, reassuring her daughter also who was still concerned over being mistaken for another naughty child.

"Yeah!" Evelyn giggled. "And I've seen the Dragon Lady and it wasn't good."

Miranda chuckled. "It is good for me. It always works in my favour."

"Maybe I might become a Dragon Lady too someday with ruthless power!" Evelyn said with wide eyes at the thought.

"Ooookay... on that note I think we should head off." Andy said, looking to her lover who was smirking and absolutely pleased by what their daughter had just said. "All you have to focus on right now is tomorrow and how much fun you're going to have." she said as she looked down to Evelyn, brushing her daughter's hair out of her face. "I don't need two Dragon Lady's on my hands just yet..."

At those words Miranda chuckled as she closed the door behind them.

"Mama Dragon is enough for me." Andy added, laughing softly as her eyes connected with Miranda's.

"Now now, you love taming the Dragon when she appears." Miranda murmured, nustling her lovers neck as Evelyn ran down to the JEEP.

Andy moaned softly, leaning into Miranda's lips. "It has it's perks."

Chuckling Miranda spoke. "Mmm... indeed it does." she then regretfully pulled away from her brunette beauty who quickly stole a kiss.

The black JEEP SUV beeped at them, pulling them out of their little bubble.

"You two are taking too long. We'll see you at home." Cassidy said from behind the wheel.

"Nah, we'll no doubt see you in the traffic once we reach the city." Caroline commented, putting down her window in the back seat. "I just had a look and it's already bad."

"At least we're leaving now then." Miranda replied, continuing. "Be careful on the roads."

"Don't worry. She drives like a granny." Caroline laughed.

"Shut up." Cassidy growled causing Caroline to laugh more.

"You know it's the truth." Caroline spoke.

In the rear-view side mirror out of sight from Evelyn Cassidy gave Caroline the finger.

"Alright, well, have fun and don't annoy each other too much." Miranda said, watching as Darcy downed a whole bottle of beer in a matter of seconds. 'Why oh why did Caroline have to fall in love with her?'

"Bye Mummy and Mama!" Evelyn cheerfully said, poking her head out from where she sat between Caroline and Darcy in her dark purple car seat.

Miranda's heart swelled every time Evelyn called her Mama. It hadn't been long after she and Andrea got back together when Evelyn stopped saying 'randa and instead Mama and it had been the most natural feeling. She remembered the look she had shared with Andrea's tear filled beautiful eyes. The moment had been so wonderful that she herself had become emotional and still to this day she was overjoyed with happiness. It was the perfect little family with so much love and support. She was one lucky woman when for so long she truly didn't think she deserved any of this.

"After you."

Miranda came out of her thoughts to find she had moved down the porch to the car where her darling Andrea held the door open for her. "Thank you, darling." she murmured, squeezing her lovers hand before ducking down into the Mercedes sedan. The door shut and she watched as Andrea moved around to the passenger side.

Turning on the ignition Miranda put the automatic car into gear and began driving down the long drive way and as they got closer looked over to Dawn and Brian's little cottage. She hoped that Dawn would appear in the door way to stop them, apologise, and say goodbye until next time.

However that didn't happen and she sighed with disappointment as she stopped at the end of the drive way to make sure it was safe to pull out before doing so and driving down the long stretch of road.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked, knowing what Miranda was thinking and feeling.

"I'm just disappointed." Miranda replied, continuing. "I really didn't think Dawn would have reacted that way towards me. After knowing each other for so long and seeing her as a kind of mother figure I had hoped that her reaction might have been more supportive. Sure, she doesn't have to understand but for a switch to have been flicked and for her to not want anything more to do with me or the girls so abruptly... it's just... so sad... I get she is deeply religious, but I thought she would have been better than this." she scoffed. "I just thought I would be an exception and I wouldn't have to feel the same sadness that Louise feels upon being rejected from those who are supposed to love and care for her."

Watching as the RUNWAY editor shook her head Andy reached out and placed her hand on her lover's thigh, squeezing softly. "She might come around to the idea."

"I love your positive outlook on life and people, darling, I really do but I don't think she will give me a second thought like she used to anymore."

Andy sighed, wishing there was something she could do. "I have enough hope for the both of us." she said, squeezing Miranda's leg once more, knowing her lover firmly believed Dawn would never change her views on the love they shared. She, however, knew people and how they can adapt to new changes within time. She had to hope for her lover's sake anyway.

"Thank you, Andrea." Miranda said, looking fondly to her beauty. "You are the light of my life that has been missing for too long."

Andy felt her eyes tearing up at those words. "These bloody hormones running havoc with my emotions..."

Miranda smiled. "Oh, but they're beautiful emotions." she replied, placing her right hand atop Andrea's and squeezing.

They fell silent both buzzing with how they made each other feel.

The silence was soon broken when Andy's phone began ringing. It was a contact at the Victorian Mayor's office she had been waiting to hear back from. She answered and delved back into her work.

Miranda smiled as she listened to her lovers voice as she took in the road and scenery around them.

Time went by as Andrea continued speaking to different people and just as they were about fourty five minutes from coming in contact with the busy New York City traffic Miranda's own phone began ringing.

Expecting it to be RUNWAY Miranda pulled the car over and took out her cell. She was a little surprised to see that instead of RUNWAY it was the police Detective that Andrea dealt with when reporting her violent attack.

Normally he would wait for Andrea to call him back but instead of doing that and calling her phone made Miranda believe it must be important news.

"Miranda Priestly speaking." She answered in her usual stern, slightly cold tone. She listened to the familiar male voice who informed her they had a line-up for Andrea to come in tomorrow and hopefully identify her attacker. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll speak to Andrea who will get back to you tomorrow morning however I see no reason as to why she wouldn't be able to come in." she spoke, and listened as Detective Knight responded before they said their goodbyes and the call was disconnected.

Pulling back onto the road which was starting to pick up in traffic she continued driving as her lover continued speaking to whoever was on the other end of her Motorola HipTop slide phone as the view of New York City soon came into sight.

"Everything okay?" Andy asked a few moments later when she finished her phone call.

"That was Detective Knight. There is a line-up of suspects they need you to look at and hopefully convict by tomorrow afternoon." Miranda said, wanting the bastard who hurt her brunette beauty to rot in a prison cell for the rest of his miserable life.

Sighing Andy spoke. "I just want to forget that even happened. I am alive and safe and he didn't hurt this one and that is all that matters to me."

Miranda turned to look at her lover who rubbed her face in frustration at the continued reminder of what happened that dreadful night. "I know, darling." she softly said, squeezing Andrea's hand. "But he needs to pay for what he did to you."

"I know, but it's still hard to think of facing that monster." Andy replied. She knew it was stupid because he would be in police custody in a completely different room and wouldn't be able to see her. This didn't stop her from feeling frightened for what emotions tomorrow might bring flooding back as these last two months she has been doing all she can to forget what happened to her. "Will you come with me?"

"You know you don't even have to ask." Miranda replied, already rearranging her work schedule in her mind. Even though lives would be ending for people in Melbourne and the areas surrounding, the Fashion World wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon if she says anything to say about it.

"I don't know how I would have gotten through this if you weren't by my side." Andy spoke.

"You never have to worry about such a thing." Miranda responded, and with the traffic still not moving she leaned in to Andrea to seal her words with a kiss.

They would always have each others love, admiration, and support. It was a fantastic feeling knowing this.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Andy whispered, cupping her lover's face, kissing Miranda again and again with all that she felt and more.

Even though the future had a dim uncertainty they knew they would get by and adapt with their perfect little family full of lots of hope and happiness, knowing that with the love and strength between all of them that they could get through any dark obstacles that might be thrown at them in what will be a brave new world after the events tomorrow will bring.

~*~


	3. Time Is Closing In

~*~

**~ The Priestly/Sachs townhouse, Manhatton ~**

As they walked through their bedroom door Andy watched as her lover dropped their bags by the closet and laundry shoot. They would be emptied tomorrow morning because right now they were not only knackered but had other things to worry about.

Miranda watched as Andrea fell onto the bed with an exhausted sight. They'd made it back earlier than hoped due to have left earlier than she thought they would. It was nearly 7;30 which meant a quick dinner to make was in order whilst Evelyn had her nightly bath.

"I know I haven't done much except sit in a car, but I will sleep like a baby tonight." Andy spoke, stretching out on the bed.

Biting the inside of her lip, having not forgotten what Andrea said she planned on doing to her for continuing to call herself old, hoping her lover wouldn’t be too tired or has forgotten.

"Oh, don't worry, my love. What I'm to do to you later is still on the forefront of my mind." Andy spoke, seeing the look in Miranda's eyes, winking at her lover. "I will continue to take you as I desire if you continue calling yourself old when you and I both know you're in the prime of your life... there's no slowing you down for a very long time... if ever."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, lips curving. "Oh, is that right?" she questioned.

"Yes, you know I'm right."

"Mmm." Miranda hummed, leaning down to press her mouth against Andrea's.

"For as long as you continue to call yourself old I will tease, and take you as I wish, with of course the occasional pinch." Andy spoke, allowing her lover to pull their bodies flush together. "We shouldn't be doing this now." she moaned softly, aching in to Miranda, as their mouths parted.

"You're right." Miranda responded, pulling away and standing from the bed, watching as her lover pouted in disappointment.

"Tease!" Andy spoke causing Miranda to chuckle just as Evelyn came bounding into the room.

"I'm hungry! When is tea going to be ready?" Evelyn impatiently asked.

"Aren't you supposed to knock before entering a bedroom?" Andy questioned, looking at her daughter pointedly, throwing a cushion at her.

Laughing heartily Evelyn caught the cushion as she jumped onto the bed. "The door was wide open!"

"Ooops." Miranda said from where she was putting their dirty clothes into the laundry shoot. "I left it open."

"Sorry, bug, I hadn't even noticed." Andy said, wincing as she sat up. "This back is killing me!" she continued to speak as she stood. "No, rephrase that... my whole body is trying to kill me!"

"Why would anyone want to be pregnant?!" Evelyn asked, frowning and looking at her Mummies curiously.

"Good words, bug." Andy said, rubbing her back as she entered the bathroom. "Remember those words when you're older."

"Oh, don't worry Mummy, I'm never getting pregnant! Boys are too disgusting!"

At Evelyn's words both mummies’ laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think you'll have a change of heart when you're older." Miranda said as she ran her hands through Evelyn's gorgeous hair which she noticed was getting longer, getting closer to the length Andrea's is which is how their daughter wants it.

The sound of the toilet flushed and the sink turned on before their stunning brunette beauty reappeared.

"He's kicking." Andy spoke as she wandered back in.

Evelyn instantly ran over to her Mummy, putting her hand on the big belly.

Also, doing so without running to her lover, Miranda grinned. "There's our beautiful boy."

"He's really active tonight." Andrea commented, cringing as he kicked an uncomfortable spot.

"It still looks weird. Are you sure it doesn't hurt, Mummy?" Evelyn asked, watching as the foot was seen.

"Slight discomfort, but nothing Mummy can't handle." Andy responded. She wasn’t looking forward to second childbirth.

Miranda smirked then at how her lover's accent sounded so Australian in that sentence, it happened from time to time, especially with different words.

"I can't wait to meet him." Evelyn responded, continuing to rub Andy's belly. "I'm going to be the most awesome big sister!"

"You're going to be the greatest, bug!" Andy excitedly spoke.

"Just like Caroline and Cassidy are to me!" Evelyn said.

Miranda smiled, loving how quickly Evelyn had bonded with the girls. "That's right. All four of you will make a great team for this little one. He or she will never be alone."

Andy nodded in agreement as their daughter simply beamed before yawning widely. "Okey dokey, time to get you in the bath before dinner." She said, beginning to walk out of the room with Evelyn hot on her tail.

"Did you buy more bubble mixture, Mummy?" Evelyn asked.

"Cara brought a bulk pack so you won't run out again for a good couple of months." Andy replied, entering Evelyn's bedroom and crossing the room to the ensuite.

While she ran the bath her daughter played in her room before getting her pajama’s ready and laid out on her bed.

"Mmm. I will never tire of that sight." Miranda commented, entering Evelyn's bathroom where Andrea was leant over the bath, turning off the taps, that arse looking delectable as ever.

Andy snorted. "My fat ass."

"Nonsense." Miranda said, slapping Andrea for saying that. Sighing and shaking her head she stepped closer, having to control herself because she wanted to pull her lover closer and make love to her right here, right now. "You will never cease to amaze me, darling." she spoke as her lover straightened and turned into her. "Never."

"The feeling is mutual." Andy whispered, pecking her lover before grabbing out the squeezy bottle of bubble mixture.

Watching her lover pouring some into the tub Miranda smirked remembering back to that night in Australia in her hotel room where her brunette beauty poured a crazy amount in the spa which ended up all over the bedroom.

Chuckling at the silly thought she kissed her lover before exiting the room to get a start on dinner.

~*~

Andy sat back with a pleased grin. "One of the best mac and cheeses I've ever had. Thank you, babe." she spoke, squeezing her lovers hand who sat across from her at the dining table. "Please tell me there's leftovers."

Smiling Miranda nodded. "There is plenty left. For anyone who wants more." she said, turning to the others.

Evelyn, as expected, beamed just like her mother. "I love your cooking, Mama!"

The others nodded their agreement.

Miranda watched Darcy closely who seemed satisfied enough not giving much away.

"It's cool that you let me come back, cheers." The dark-haired woman spoke, looking a little awkward where she sat at the end of the table, her hand also connected with Caroline's who was running a thumb across it.

"No need to thank me." The Runway editor spoke, even though it wasn't really a proper thanks, waving the words away. "I just hope you have room for desert?" she questioned as she stood from the table, picking up the empty bowls closest to her. She was taken aback when Darcy stood and helped.

"Desert?" Evelyn asked, eyes wide.

"S’mores." Miranda responded, winking at her little girl.

Both Evelyn and Andy grinned. S’mores were one of their favourite deserts on a Winter night.

"Also, roasted marshmallow’s if no one wants s’mores." Miranda spoke, turning to look at Darcy unsure what deserts the young woman enjoyed.

"I like both." Darcy said, shrugging.

Miranda was relieved. "Great." she replied, relaxing as they moved into the kitchen with Caroline close behind. "I'll stack the dish washer and we can meet up in the den?"

"I'll get the fire started." Caroline said.

"Can I help?" Evelyn chimed in, appearing in the kitchen.

"Sure, you can. Lead the way!" Caroline responded as they moved out of the room.

"Did you want some help?" Darcy asked, sounding awkward as if she has never offered such words before.

"No no, go along with the others. This won't take me long." Miranda replied, smiling as Darcy looked a little unsure at first before walking after Evelyn and Caroline.

"Thanks for the lovely meal." Louise said, bringing in her now empty bowl. "It was delicious. You go and rest, you've had a long weekend looking after us all, it's time to let me help with the dishes. It's the least I can do after all the things you've done for me over the years."

"You really don't have to do that, Louise, and you know I was more than happy to have you live with us full time." Miranda replied, it was true, but also at the time it worked in her favour with the girls who were still on the fence on whether they wanted to go live with their Father full time or stay put on the Upper East Side. She'd been beyond thrilled when they chose to continue being with her and that was helped by Louise having no where to live due to all of her family being strict Jews in their highly private neighbourhoods not too far from here.

Louise hugged her before shooing the Runway editor out of the kitchen. "I'm cleaning!"

At those firm words Miranda held up her hands, letting the blonde do as she wished as she and Andrea walked down the hall way to the stairs.

"See... this evening wasn't so bad after-all with Darcy here."

"Yes, well... I'm doing it for Caroline."

"I'm glad you're trying to move on from the past." Andy said pushing that famous lock of hair away from Miranda's eye. "I know it's not easy moving on from a hard situation. I'm proud of you, babe."

"I appreciate you so much for saying that." Miranda replied, leaning into Andrea who kissed her cheek at the staircase.

On their way up the stair case Andy's phone began ringing. "Ugh, it's my boss."

It was a brief phone call as Miranda smiled at all the family photos that lined the wall of the staircase walls up to the third floor. They definitely needed to put up more photos of them all, a nice family portrait to go with the rest.

"Rude prick." Her lover mouthed at her causing her own lips to curve. He really did sound like a right bastard. "it's nearly done. You'll have it in your inbox by midnight."

"And I need your other piece done by midnight tomorrow."

"My other..."

Andrea's boss cut her lover off. "That one you were going on about... the old people..."

She watched as Andrea's eyes widened.

"I didn't think you wanted... yes, I can have that done." Andy spoke, looking to Miranda in shock.

"Thanks. Bye." The prick of a boss replied before disconnecting the call.

"He said yes to my other article!" Andy said, turning to her lover, unsure how she should feel. Surely there had to be a catch on her boss’s end. He never did anything for anyone other than himself.

"See... I told you it wouldn't be long until your dry spell disappeared." Miranda spoke, pleased for her lover.

Andy could jump with joy if it weren't for her growing belly. "However my second article can wait until tomorrow morning because tonight, once we're alone, all my attention is going to be on you as well as my tongue and fingers."

At Andrea's words a shiver of familiar desire went flooding through Miranda pooling between her legs. "Oh, darling..." she whispered, legs already trembling. "Stop it." she whispered, her cheeks reddening at the simple thought.

Andy smirked. "You love the anticipation."

"We want desert... we want desert!"

They were pulled from their private moment by the chorus coming from the den.

"It's coming guys!" Andy said, looking over her shoulder. "Just like you, later."

Eyes widening Miranda had to take a few deep breathes to calm her buzzing body.

"Here we go!" She heard Andrea's voice coming from the den.

"Yaaay!" Evelyn excitedly responded. "Smore time!"

Chuckling at how Evelyn pronounced the desert wrong Miranda walked into the room with the large bag of marshmallow’s.

Settling herself amongst her family who were huddled in front of the fire Miranda opened the bag of marshmallow’s. "Whose having s’mores?"

At her question, everyone piped up, diving in to get the first one made.

~*~

"Good night, bug." Andy whispered to her extremely knackered daughter who practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, the weekend away and kicking her indoor footy with the girls once their desert digested had caught up with her. She could only hope her daughter slept well and dreamt of wonderful things, waking up just as excited as she was today about starting her first day at DALTON.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." Miranda whispered, kissing her daughter on the forehead before standing from where she sat on the single bed as she turned the lamp off. The room illuminated in the light of her favourite colour which she shared with her parents – dark green AKA "Poison Ivy" for her night light.

Turning around Miranda looked at Andrea who stood motionless staring at the large framed photograph of the city of Melbourne. Her lover shook her head, sighing sadly.

"It's still so hard for it to soak in that my last time in Melbourne was exactly that... my last time."

At Andrea's words Miranda put a supportive arm around her lover. She was about to speak when Andrea continued.

"It was my second home. I created a whole life there... literally." she said, looking to Evelyn. "And another growing inside of me who won't be able to experience the everyday childhood in Australia. How different it is from America." the brunette said, tearing up now. She sniffled, reaching out to trace her fingers over the magnificent Eureka Tower Skydeck. "So many memories... and we'll never be able to go back to create new ones."

As her lover sniffled again Miranda wiped her own tears at the frightening realisation that was only just starting to sink in now. She handed Andrea a tissue before blowing her own nose. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it upon not knowing what to say because "It's going to be okay" would be false and false hope did no one any good.

However, she knew that whatever happened in Australia she knew they, their family, would be okay here. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I know that it is hard to accept what is about to happen but please know that I will do whatever is necessary to keep you, our girls, and our baby boy safe... no matter what."

Their eyes connected and as she stared into Andrea's gorgeous brown eyes she knew her lover would do the same for her. She also knew they were thinking their same favourite, and somewhat, cheesy three words.

"Always and forever."

~*~


	4. In The Midnight Hour

~*~

Covering her mouth as she yawned Andy walked into her bedroom smiling as she took in the beauty that was her lover, the divine Miranda Priestly (She still couldn't believe her luck!), who looked up at her from where she was cocooned amongst all the different sized cushions on the bed she got to call theirs.

"How's it going?" she asked, pointing to the RUNWAY mock-up.

Shaking her head Miranda put the book on her bedside table. "Ordinary. Lots of changes need to be made. All the lighting seems wrongly placed in every single shot. I asked for a leopard not a tiger... I asked for plait skirts not plait pants... the list of mistakes goes on and on..." she trailed off, taking off her reading glasses. "How's the article?"

"Completed, edited and sent. Now to wait and see if the rude prick likes it." Andy said.

"He's an idiot if he doesn't. I can't wait to see it in print because what I read earlier was beyond pivotal and moving. You write from your heart and that is what makes you the greatest journalist on the planet."

Andy chuckled. "You're sweet, but biased." she replied, crawling onto the bed and kissing up her lover's body. "Not to mention you know that flattery gets you everywhere." she murmured, cupping Miranda's pussy.

Miranda gasped at the sudden sensation. She pushed into her lover's hand, mouth widening as Andrea teased her. "Ohhh, darling... do whatever magic you wish to me!"

Andy nipped her lover's neck causing the older woman to moan and tremble in delight.

Smiling the brunette began moving down Miranda's neck to that fabulous cheek bone before moving back to that divine mouth, capturing it with a searing kiss. "So beautiful." she whispered as she pulled away, staring into those glazed over eyes. "So, perfect."

Miranda captured Andrea's mouth again and felt her lover's fingers sliding into her now opened night gown and making their way between her shaking legs to rub her clitoris.

As Andy moved her fingers her eyes didn't stray from Miranda's, watching all the emotions flickering through her lover's eyes as she teased that erect clit.

Miranda's mouth opened in a silent O, her body arching into Andrea deliciously.

"Mmm, you like that?" Andy asked, her own pussy clenching with desire, watching the always in control RUNWAY editor lose all that control in her arms, succumbing to an orgasm. It was enough to ruin her underwear as arousal flooded out of her, a moan escaping her parted lips as she slipped three fingers into Miranda.

The older woman cried out softly as Andrea pumped those talented digits before it wasn’t long until she felt herself letting go just like her brunette beauty had done seconds ago.

As Miranda came undone Andy didn't stop moving her fingers, continuing her pace inside that gloriously wet place she called heaven, moaning together as she encouraged her lover through her climax.

Miranda held on tightly to Andrea's left hand as her legs continued to shake uncontrollably. She forced her eyes open, locking them with her lover's soulful ones.

"Is this what you like?" she questioned, slowing down to a ridiculously teasing speed. "Having me control you, not allowing you to push me away until I’m ready?"

The RUNWAY editor tried to speak but all that came out was a blabbering mess before muffling her cries into Andrea's shoulder causing her to break their eye contact as her eyes blurred with fireworks as she felt her second orgasm nearing.

Andy chuckled. "Surrendering yourself to me in a way you've never done with anyone else." she said, pausing her fingers inside to then begin rubbing that rough patch deep inside causing her lover to squirm around. She smirked. "You feel like you're about to explode, hmm?" she questioned, biting Miranda's right breast before kissing it softly. "Ready to release all of your pent-up desire for me that you've kept hidden away all these years."

Miranda moaned loudly, not caring in this moment if anyone heard, eyes trying to flutter open but they couldn't.

"You know you want to. You can feel it about to happen for me." Andy encouraged, knowing how to read her lover perfectly "I can't wait to see it again... your gorgeous flow of desire."

The older woman gripped both sides of the bed sheet. She couldn’t hold on any longer.

"Give in to me. Give me your all." Her lover spoke, egging her on, and Miranda continued crying out as she climaxed in a way like that time back in Australia which she believed would be the one and only time she would get to experience something so special. It was crazy and intense as her desire poured out of her, squirting for the second time by the love of her life who throughout this moment continued telling her how beautiful she is.

Andy loved watching Miranda come undone in a way so different than the first time she'd made Miranda do this when it had been completely unexpected in their drunken states.

In this moment, Miranda knew that she has now truly and completely given her whole body to Andrea Sachs in a way that was the most truly intimate and trusting moments of her lifetime, a moment that she will never forget.

When her whole body stopped trembling she opened her eyes and once more connected them with Andrea's. She felt tears falling from the corners of her eyes as her lover held her tight.

Andy knew these were tears of joy from the overwhelming moment they'd just shared. She smiled, cupping Miranda's face with both hands, staring at one another.

They didn't have to speak at all as their eyes conveyed all that they currently felt and more.

Soon their mouths connected and tongues danced in their familiar synced rhythm, their bodies continuing to move together in a way they would continue to do so until the end of time.

~*~

**~ The Next Morning, 12:15AM ~**

Having passed out from such an intense orgasm Miranda woke feeling like a new woman. She rolled over and smiled widely at her lover who walked nude out of their en-suite with her tooth brush dangling from her mouth looking exactly like she felt.

Even if the world they knew changed due to nuclear warfare the two of them would always have their backs and be like two peas’ in a pod.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked, sitting on the bed.

Smiling Miranda reached up and cupped her lover’s cheek before trailing her hand downwards to those divine breasts, stopping atop them to the right where she felt her lover's heartbeat. "Honestly, I don't know how to describe how you make me feel." she whispered, her lover leaning into her hand.

"I can't wait to make you do that again and again. You were absolutely breathtaking."

Miranda smiled. "I'm not sure I could do that every night."

Her lover heartily laughed. "Of course not." she spoke, chuckling some more as they kissed again. "In moderation like everything should be in this life." she added as they kissed again before pulling away. "Except Bollinger which I could drink every night."

Miranda laughed at those words. "When this little one comes along we can crack one of the finest, oldest bottles I have."

"Normal would do just nicely." Andy replied.

"I know, but you deserve far better than normal, and my supply of limited edition is yours whenever you want no matter the occasion." Miranda explained, watching those words tick over in Andrea's eyes. Her lover slowly licked her lips, mouth no doubt already watering at the thought.

"Well... if you insist." Andy replied.

"I do." Miranda murmured, sealing her words with a kiss.

"You're too good to me, Priestly."

"No no, you're too good to me. You never fail to amaze me."

The brunette simply smiled at Miranda leaning down to kiss her gently.

"How long was I out for?" Miranda asked, stretching.

"Thirty odd minutes." Andy replied, rubbing her belly. "I'm not sure about you but I could go for a midnight snack."

"You just brushed your teeth." Miranda laughingly pointed out, also touching Andrea's belly and rubbing random patterns on that gorgeous skin. "Plus, I don't think it counts as a midnight snack once it's fifteen minutes past."

"Well... a late-night snack then." Andy responded, grinning.

Raising an eyebrow Miranda dipped her hand underneath that growing belly. "You don't want me too..." she trailed off.

"I'm too uncomfortable laying down." Andy explained, continuing. "Anyway, I got off twice from watching you." she added with a grin and a wink.

Licking her lips, she felt butterflies swarm in her stomach at the thought.

"You don't have to get up though." Andy said as she began to stand.

"I want to." Miranda responded, taking Andrea's offered hand as she sat up. "i think a warm milk will do nicely to help me get back to sleep."

"Mmm." Andy hummed, knowing it was going to be hard for her to get to sleep with all these horrific thoughts swirling through her mind.

As they walked out of their bedroom Andy pulled up her web browser on her HipTop. "They're still repeating the same thing. There's nothing new."

Miranda hummed knowing that's how it will be until the thing exploded or some new piece of information came through.

"The whole city has finally been evacuated."

"That would have taken hours." Miranda responded, continuing. "Just imagine how hectic the roads would have been before the authorities got everything controlled."

"God, I don't even want to imagine."

"I wonder where everyone has gone." Miranda thought aloud knowing that not everyone was lucky enough to have the money for holiday houses, luxurious yachts or private planes that could help get them as far away as possible.

"Emergency shelters have been set up in Sydney and around the Adelaide area. It's times like this I wish Australian's had basements and bunkers like most American's."

"They never thought they would need those. None of us ever thought something like this would happen to their peaceful land." Miranda responded, shaking her head. "It still confuses me... why Melbourne? It makes no sense. I've always thought if this kind of thing would happen it would be right here in Manhattan or somewhere like Paris."

"London, more populated."

"Exactly." Miranda shook her head wordlessly.

"I know, it's doing my head in too." Andy responded, clicking out of the internet and pocketing her phone as they wandered towards the staircase but stopped upon hearing the girls still in the den above.

"Hey, love birds, can't sleep?" Caroline asked, coming up from the first floor.

"This one has slept for a little bit, but I haven't." Andy responded, sighing. She knew it was going to be a restless, sleepless night consisting of tossing and turning. That's if she even decided to go to bed.

"I'm going to go down and make a warm milk." Miranda said as her lover began following Caroline into the den.

"None of that mother. Come and have a Baileys with us." Caroline said over her shoulder. "We have plenty of snacks too. Darcy went down to the shop and brought cookie mixture! Ten minutes whacked in the oven and then they were ready and they're soooo good! Not to mention we still have all those leftover marshmallow’s."

"You can have a Baileys for me." Andy said, looking to Miranda.

"You know one or two drinks now and then throughout your pregnancy won't hurt you or bubs." Cassidy said as they entered the room.

"Oh, I know, but before I realised I was pregnant with this fella I was drinking a ridiculous amount and because of that I wouldn't feel comfortable even with one sip." Andy explained, sitting down on the couch.

"I think it's the smart thing to do." Darcy chimed in, taking Miranda by surprise. "I mean... you wouldn't want anything to go wrong."

"Exactly." Andy replied.

"Do you have any M+MS?" Darcy asked, collapsing onto the floor. "My brother and I normally put M+MS in our marshmallows for extra gooeyness."

"I like your way of thinking!" Caroline responded, grinning as she pulled out a packet from her stash of chocolate. "You're in luck." she added with a wink.

Darcy grinned.

"I'll have one of those two." Andy said, watching as the girls began putting M+Ms into marshmallow’s and roasting them over the fire. "Oooh, but in the meantime, can you pass me the packet of OREOS?"

Miranda picked up the packet of cookies which she hated but was glad her lover got pleasure from them.

Fifteen minutes later when they had all had enough of snacking they settled into a comfortable silence as they soaked in the warmth of the crackling fire.

Whilst Andrea read a novel Miranda had closed her eyes and dosed but was startled awake to the sound of Caroline's hysterical voice.

"Larry's been stuck with talking down a suicidal client from a rooftop in Frankston and now all flights out have been grounded and he can't leave! Oh, my god! He's stuck right near a ticking time bomb! He's not going to be able to get out. Oh, fuck!"

Miranda quickly stood and went over to her panicking daughter who was pacing and on the edge of a panic attack. "Sweetheart, you've got to calm do-."

"I can't fucking calm down when I know that sweet, sweet... beautiful man is stuck there!" Caroline cut her off.

However, Miranda continued to speak. "... calm down before you make yourself have an actual panic attack." she calmly said, rubbing her daughters back all the while she was freaking out in her own mind.

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked, walking back into the room having been down the hall using the bathroom.

"Larry's stuck in Melbourne!" Caroline loudly explained.

"What! Why?"

"Something to do with all fights being grounded."

"Why the fuck would they ground all flights? Do they want people to die in the blast?" Cassidy questioned, in a state just as hysterical as Caroline now. "You've got to do something!" the eldest said, the same time as Caroline, as they both turned on her.

"I don't think my money and fame status will be able to fix this one." Miranda said, beginning to worry tenfold.

"There has to be something we can do!" Caroline urged.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! We have to help get him out of there!" Cassidy said.

While the three Priestly’s tried their best, but failed, to calm down Andy slipped out of the room, phone in hand and began calling her contacts to see if there was anything that could be done to get Larry out.

As she waited for the phone to connect on the other end she listened as the girls began crying with fear for what might happen to not only their dear friend, but the man they saw as their Father.

The phone was picked up and Andy began talking and with the new events of tonight she knew it would indeed be a long and sleepless night.

~*~


	5. Everybody's Crying Mercy

~*~

**~ Half An Hour Later ~**

With the midnight hour having past Andy walked back into the den to find her family still on edge. She was dreading what she's about to tell them. "I've tried all my contacts who owe me, but there is nothing they can do." she explained. Larry was unfortunately on his own with this one.

"Well, that's fucking peachy, isn't it?!" Caroline angrily said as she stood and stormed from the room, tired and upset.

Cassidy somberly followed after her sister followed by Louise and Darcy.

"I'm really sorry. I did everything I could." Andy said, but her words went over their heads as they didn't acknowledge them, but it was okay, it was understandable. She turned to Miranda, unsure as to how her lover would be feeling, who was biting the end of her glasses - something that she did when she was worried and or nervous. "I wish there was more I could do."

"Darling, the fact you tried is beyond amazing and makes me love and appreciate you so much more everyday with how supportive you are to the girls and me and those close to us. Really... thank you, Andrea." Miranda said, taking her lover's hands and squeezing them. "Cassidy and Caroline just need some time to calm down and then they too will see how much you tried." she added, kissing Andrea's cheek.

"None of you have to thank me. It's the least I could do for you in this time of need."

Smiling at Andrea's words the RUNWAY editor spoke. "We will be thankful to you every single day that you're in our life, here for us whenever we need." Miranda replied, still finding it so surreal this brunette beauty wanted her.

"That's what true love is." Andy said, kissing Miranda, running her fingers through her lover’s iconic hair. "I know it's going to be hard but I guess we should try to get some sleep."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep even after those three BAILEYS." Miranda sighed. "Though I do know what we could do to pass the time."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Mmm, meet me in the sun room." Miranda responded, kissing Andrea, biting her lovers bottom lip causing the brunette beauty to moan just as she pulled away.

"Okay." Andy breathed, watching with glazed over eyes as her lover exited the room. Fucking was another good way to ignore all that was happening right now.

Running her fingers through her hair Miranda too left the room where the crackling fire had died down with everyone having been to preoccupied to feed it more wood.

~*~

Having been rubbing her belly as she leaned against the window looking out at the night time city view she turned at the sound of her lover’s feet padding against the carpet. "Hey..."

"Hi..." Miranda softly said, stopping in the doorway.

"What were you doing?" Andy questioned watching her lover who untied the front of her night gown as the older woman let the gown drop to the floor, the door closing and locking behind the RUNWAY editor. Her eyes widened at what was revealed for her eyes to feast on.

Her lover stood completely nude except for their famous purple strap-on between those gorgeous thighs. She hadn't seen that strap-on since that memorable night at Amelia's Sanctuary Inn. "Ummm... wow." she said, failing to come up with anything else to say. "You're..."

Miranda smirked at her speechless lover as she sauntered over to her lover who couldn’t take her eyes off of her. "I presume you're happy with what you see..." she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes..." Andy responded, mind blown.

"Good." Miranda responded, pulling Andrea into her. "Because I remember you mentioning on the Skydeck that you have a fantasy of being taken up against a window and what's his face... was too afraid of heights so I'm assuming this fantasy has never come to fruition?"

Andy shook her head in response.

"And I know you always envisioned it at the top of a sky rise, but-"

"This is even better." Andy cut Miranda off, falling slump against the townhouse window, ready for her lover. "Take me." she whispered, letting her own gown fall open. She arched out for the older woman, their bodies pressing against one another deliciously as their mouths connected. She felt Miranda's hand move down between them to take the phallus.

"Yesss..." Andy moaned, the dildo not even in her yet but the excitement was tenfold.

"I brought up some lube if you-"

Andy laughed at those words, shaking her head. "I'm so fucking wet already I don't need it. Not to mention just the sight of you makes me cream, Miranda. Go inside, please..."

Smirking Miranda positioned herself before pushing into her lover who cried out in ecstasy.

"Ohhh, Miranda!" Andy moaned, moving in sync with her lover. "Yessss." she continued to cry.

Miranda kissed and nipped her lovers neck before dragging her tongue up along Andrea's cheek to then connect their mouths again, their bodies flush together.

"I will never tire of the way you make me feel." Andy cried, holding the older woman tightly, her nails digging in slightly to those creamy shoulders.

The RUNWAY editor took her lover fast, moving with each thrust with a fervor. She knew her back would feel it later today but it would be worth every minute.

"Kiss me again." Andy ordered and Miranda did so. She felt her first orgasm about to happen. She dropped her hands from her lovers body and instead gripped them onto the edges of the window as her legs shook uncontrollably, but she kept them tightly wrapped around Miranda's waist. The older woman continued to endlessly fuck her. She knew Miranda would do this as long as she wanted.

Andy climaxed when Miranda rubbed her clit. "Just like that. Yessss. Oh, Miranda!" she cried, falling into her lover’s arms. Her whole body buzzed with arousal. Her pussy was soaring as Miranda continued her thrusts causing her to squeeze her eyes shut where fireworks were going off as she felt another orgasm fast approaching. "Keep doing that. Ohhh, yes."

However, her lover had other ideas as she deliberately slowed down to slow thrusts.

"Miranda!"

"Mmm?" Miranda hummed, smirking as she watched her brunette beauty.

"Don't tease!" Andy cried, trying to glare at her lover but the look failed and only caused Miranda to chuckle with delight.

"Why not?" Miranda asked. "It's fun." she added, chuckling at her lovers pout.

"I'm soooo close!" Andy said, trembling in the older woman’s arms. "Please let me cum!"

"Hmmm."

"Come on!" Andy whined, keening into her lover. "Please."

Chuckling Miranda picked up the pace. "Well, because you asked so nicely..." she chuckled again, her lover beginning to moan.

"Yesss. That's it!"

"Better?" Miranda questioned, watching Andrea's eyes fluttering back closed, her lover biting her bottom lip.

"Huh?" Andy asked, ears buzzing along with her body. She forced her eyes open, Miranda's words finally registering. "Yesss, but you were a minx to tease me when you knew I was so close."

Miranda also bit her bottom lip, she couldn't help it, she enjoyed teasing her lover. She pulled her head back, watching as her brunette beauty climaxed for the second time that night. It was such an amazing sight and one she would never bore of. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yesss. Best fantasy I've ever thought of." Andy responded, licking her lips. "To have been able to share that with you is... wow... breathtaking."

"I’m glad I didn't disappoint." Miranda responded.

"Darling, you could never disappoint me. Ever." Andy firmly said, cupping Miranda's face. "I love you."

"I love you." Miranda replied as their mouths met again before pulling away and holding each other tightly, embracing in the special moment they'd shared.

~*~

**~ Later That Morning. 5AM ~**

After sleeping for a little while Miranda breezed into the kitchen causing Caroline and Darcy to jump apart. Apparently they had the same idea in mind to distract themselves by making out instead of dwelling on what was about to happen. "Don't mind me." she said as she clicked on the coffee machine.

"Did you sleep well?" Caroline asked.

"As well as one can under these circumstances." Miranda replied, her daughter nodding her understanding. "And you two?"

"Barely a wink. I have a patient to be worrying about also. I'm itching to get back to work tonight." Caroline explained.

"Weirdo." Darcy said, voice a little croaky from still being half asleep and no doubt hung over, poking her girlfriend.

"You're a weirdo too." Caroline replied, poking Darcy back and leaning into her girlfriend and kissed her soundly.

Miranda turned away, pulling out her coffee mug.

"Are we going back to bed?" Darcy whispered.

"Yeah, don't we always on a Monday morning?" Caroline replied, grinning.

Not needing to hear anything more Miranda was glad when they exited the room. She waited until her coffee mug was full before picking it up and walked out. She nearly walked into Andrea who was also breezing into the room, the events of earlier that morning still lingering deliciously in their bodies, relaxing them.

"I can't look at it!" Andy said, handing over that mornings copy of the NY Mirror.

Smiling Miranda took the newspaper and turned it around to the front page where right in the middle was a picture of the Docklands shipping container which had the incredibly encrypted bomb on show for everyone to see for the first time. It did not look good.

"Time Is Closing In. By Andy Sachs."

Miranda read the title aloud before looking up at her lover who was incredibly nervous, biting her short thumb nail however this nervous look disappeared momentarily as their eyes locked. "What?" she questioned, unable to read Andrea's eyes right now.

"That's the first time I've heard you say Andy." The brunette grinned.

Miranda snorted. "Don't get used to it."

"I love how you say my name." Andy responded. "Makes me feel special."

The RUNWAY editor smiled. "That's because you are. More than you know." she replied, cupping Andrea's face before looking back down to her lover's article and began silently reading - As expected it was not only heartfelt but heart wrenching and tugged on her emotions and no doubt everyone else’s as what this whole nightmare meant to everyine Victoria, the whole of Australia, and the world.

It was a moment in time that no one will ever forget. The article had lots of layers of confusion as to why Melbourne was the place picked for the bomb. Her brunette beauty depicted the whole piece brilliantly and somehow, she doesn't know how, managed to end it on a high note which she read aloud "Though this will change history forever the sun will come up over the horizon tomorrow and together we can rise above the evil, lift each other up, and come together to live the lives that we deserve because the evil in this world cannot break us, instead it can only make us stronger."

"That's the worst ending to an article I've ever done. I didn't know how to finish it!" Andy said, beginning to pace. "Fuck it's bad, isn't it? Oh god, Miranda, just tell me! Rip it off like a Band-Aid! Don't go easy on me because I'm your girlfriend."

Putting down the newspaper and taking Andrea's hands she halted her lover's movement. "Darling, you are phenomenal!" was all she said, firmly so, staring into those gorgeous browns. "And the world will think so too."

They kissed soundly before resting their foreheads together.

"The rude prick better not have changed anything." Andy said when they pulled apart and picked up the newspaper to read her work.

"I don't think he did. It all sounds like you to a T." Miranda responded, sipping her coffee and watching as her lover read the article over.

"He only cut out two of the people I interviewed, but it's understandable. They were long." Andy said, putting the paper down and staring at Miranda wordlessly. "My first American front page piece."

"And definitely won't be your last." Miranda responded, cupping Andrea's flawless face. "You have no idea how proud of you I am, darling."

Andy had been about to reply when her phone began ringing. "It's Mom."

"Answer it." Miranda replied, so happy for her beaming lover. It was just a shame that Andrea's first article had to be a devastating one.

"Hi Ma!"

"Oh, honey! I just read your article!" Miranda heard Kate loudly say on the other end. She squeezed Andrea's hand before watching Andrea move over to the French doors to look outside while she spoke quite emotionally to her mother.

Opening the fridge Miranda pulled out the jug of freshly made Pineapple juice courtesy to one of her sweethearts juicing before going to bed. She poured a glass for her lover, taking it over to Andrea who was wiping tears away.

"Thank you." Andy said, taking the tall glass, sipping some.

"Meet you upstairs." Miranda mouthed, needing to continue getting ready for work - make-up still needed to be applied and she still hadn't picked out what accessories she would be wearing today which always took time.

~*~

**~ Ten Minutes Later ~**

"It was great talking to you too, sis, we'll definitely see each other in the next few weeks."

Miranda looked up at her lover's voice as her brunette beauty walked into the closet.

"Love you too. Bye for now." Andy said, pulling the phone away and disconnecting the call. "Well, I talked to everyone on that side of the family... now it's time to play the waiting game to see if any of the Anderson's at least message me."

"Katrina seems like the type who would at least congratulate you through message." Miranda commented, finishing putting on her lipstick in her make-up corner. "Even through the horror they're facing." She added, but surely with George and Katrina's wealth combined they would have gotten out of the country by now. She knew they had a house in California after-all.

Andy shook her head. "Trixie was heartbroken when I came out. I won't be surprised if I don't hear from her or any of them." she said, putting her phone down and grabbing the nearest pair of comfortable shoes. Sketchers. She knew Miranda didn't like them but she had a good excuse - pregnant with sore feet. "Don't judge me." she'd said earlier in their newfound relationship when she'd seen Miranda glaring at them as if they were old and battered moccasins. "They're easy to walk in and don't give me blisters." she'd said. Her lover had simply huffed, remaining quiet. - Now however the older woman didn't say a word, but still glared at the offending shoes.

Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"They are ridiculously unfashionable and the makers need to be sued for what they think is good taste." Miranda responded, disgust evident in her facial expression.

"Wow." Andy laughed. "Don't hold back now."

Miranda snorted. "You wanted to know."

"Well, I still like them." Andy said, ignoring her lover's words.

"Good for you, darling." Miranda replied, slipping on a bracelet and a couple favourite rings, a thumb ring on her left thumb that she hasn't worn in ages.

"Oooh, I love that." Andy commented, taking Miranda's hand to admire the glamorous thumb ring.

"I have another that should fit your thumb." Miranda said, rustling around her jewelry box with her free hand.

"Matching rings?" Andy questioned. "That doesn't really seem like something you'd want to associate in."

"What is it they say about me?" Miranda asked. "I'm always unpredictable, and matching rings shared with someone special is romantic, but if you don't want to wear it..."

"Are you kidding me! I'd love to wear it!" Andy replied, observing the ring Miranda held out for her. "It's gorgeous. I don't know if it will fit on my fat, fluidy thumb though." she said as she began putting it on. "And I can't even imagine how much it must have cost."

Miranda watched closely, and smiled. "Perfect fit." she said, never doubting it. "It's yours now."

"No, I-"

"You can. It's yours. Do not argue with me. You might unleash the Dragon." Miranda drawled.

Andy licked her lips. "Well, one of my favourite challenges is sating the Dragon."

"You don't even have to try hard, darling, just the sight of you calms me and makes me buzz with delight." Miranda softly said, running her fingers through Andrea's hair.

"How do I look?" Evelyn asked, sneaking up on them in the doorway.

Taking Miranda's hand Andy turned around and cupped her mouth at seeing her daughter. "Oh my god. You look so grown up!" all her emotions suddenly welled in her eyes as she took in her daughter in her very first school uniform.

Smiling Miranda took in the perfectly ironed DALTON uniform which fit brilliantly on Evelyn. "You're beautiful, sweetheart." she said, leaning down to straighten the tie that she had already put around the white collar of the blouse so Evelyn didn't have to worry about it. It was something that could be taught on a rainy day.

"Photo time!" Andy said, tears welling in her eyes, unable to take said eyes off her precious daughter. "Big smile!"

Evelyn beamed, showing those brilliant teeth so much like her mothers.

"Now one with you and Mama." Andy said.

Miranda happily knelt down and Evelyn instantly put her arms around her, resting their heads together.

"Perfect." Andy said in awe.

Evelyn pulled away from her Mama, but not before kissing her cheek.

Miranda's heart fluttered as she kissed Evelyn back before she stood and her lover took her place and she accepted the camera. She stared at the stunning mother and daughter duo. "Beyond beautiful." she spoke in her own awed voice.

"Flatterer." Andy winked.

Smirking the RUNWAY editor positioned the camera. "Ready?" she asked her already grinning family who nodded and she took a couple of pictures before kneeling to get one from that angel. "Wonderful. I can't wait to get these developed for the mantel piece."

"I got a fat knot in my shoe!" Evelyn said as Andy and Miranda looked at the photos. "Can you help me Mummy?"

"You know I've never been good at untying knots. Daddy's always been the good and patient one with that." Andy replied.

"Daddy's not here!" Evelyn frowned.

"Lucky you have me then." Miranda chimed in. "My ex-husband, Eric who is Cassidy and Caroline's Daddy, was in the Royal Amy and taught me all kinds of different knots and techniques of how to untie them. Let's come downstairs and I’ll try to teach you."

"First I need to decide what hat to wear!" Evelyn replied, running back into her room.

"She really does have a thing for hats, doesn't she?" Miranda mused aloud, smiling.

"For life." Andy replied, walking down the hall to Evie's room. Her daughter stood in her closet facing the wall with all her hats. "Unfortunately, there's a policy at DALTON where you can't wear hats during school hours, but you can wear it to school and I can have it waiting for you when you finish."

Evelyn frowned, but shrugged, thankfully not putting up an argument. "I'll wear this one." she said, picking up her green BARNEY one. "Can I watch Paw Patrol on the way to school like we do when we're at home?"

"Of course, bug, but it's not as long of a drive though."

"Sometimes it can be... depending on the traffic." Miranda commented, then looked to Evelyn. "I’ve never watched Paw Patrol but because it's your favourite I cannot wait!" she added causing Evelyn to bounce up and down before colliding into her for a tight hug.

"You're going to love it, Mama!" Evelyn replied, looking up at the RUNWAY editor with a wide grin so much like her mothers. It caused Miranda's heart to flutter with so much happiness.

Andy smiled at the cute exchange before looking at the time. "Times ticking away from us." she commented a few moments later.

Nodding Miranda began walking towards the door. "Yes, the car will be here shortly. Let's get this shoe fixed as quickly as possible." she said, knowing Andrea was nervous to get in the car and be on their way so they weren't late.

When they reached the first-floor Evelyn sat down on the second last step holding her shoe out to her Mama just as the car horn sounded from out front.

"Roy’s early." Miranda commented. "We'll have to fix your shoe in the car."

"Just put your boots on for the meantime." Andy spoke, picking said boots up and handing them to her daughter who began putting them on.

They opened the front door to a surprisingly sunny morning when the weather man had said it wasn't supposed to be sunny for the next few days.

Making sure she had everything for her own day Miranda locked the door and followed her family.

"DALTON Roy!" Evelyn ordered excitedly as she hopped into the Mercedes.

Andy laughed at her cheerful daughter. "Thanks Roy." she said, looking at the man in the rear-view mirror.

"Anytime, Andy." The driver replied, smiling as he watched Evie put on her seat belt in her car seat as she continued chattering away. "How are you feeling about your first day?" he asked.

Evelyn looked up at him and began talking and didn't stop until they reached the school.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Andy asked, looking up at the looming school building.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Mummy! It's not like this is my actual first day! We went through that at home ages ago!" she replied with a sigh as she took off her seat belt and picked up her bag. "I won't be alone. Caroline is inside to meet me!"

"You were at kindy before, bug, this is much bigger than that." Andy explained, continuing. "You're a big girl now starting school!"

"Daddy says i've been a big girl for ages now."

"But I-" Andy tried again, Evelyn cutting her off.

"I'll be okay, Mummy!" Evelyn firmly said.

Miranda took Andrea's hand and squeezed.

"Fine." Andy replied, trying to not worry.

"I have my big sister to keep an eye on me!"

"Have fun, sweetheart." Miranda chimed in.

"I will, Mama!" Evelyn replied, opening the car door.

"I should be walking her in!" Andy said, wanting to exit the car.

"Evelyn is going to be okay, look at her!" Miranda said, pointing to their daughter who confidently walking away from the car but not before stopping to look back at them as if wondering why they were still there.

"I'm disappointed we didn't get to watch any Paw Patrol." Miranda said through her half opened window.

"That's okay! Maybe we can watch it after school?" Evelyn suggested.

"Definitely." Miranda replied, smiling. "I'll be home by 4:30 to greet you after your first day at big girl school."

"Yay! Bye for now Mummy and Mama!"

Two seconds hadn't even passed when Andy shook her head and took off her seat-belt. "Yeah, no, I can't do this." she said, breaking through the silence. "I know Caroline is there with her, but I just have to make sure she settles alright."

Not at all surprised by this, having done the same with her girls, Miranda turned to her darling. "I really wish I could come with you, but I've got this bloody board meeting that I can't get out of as much as I wish I could."

"I know, and you've gotta kick some butt while you're there because Irv can't continue to treat you and RUNWAY the way he does!"

"Mmm. I'll do my best."

"I know you will." Andy responded, leaning over and kissing her lover tenderly.

"I am sorry." Miranda whispered, really wanting to go inside.

"It's okay that you can't come in. You still dropped her off with me and that's all that matters." Andy replied, cupping Miranda's cheek and staring into those beautiful blues. "See you later." she winked.

"I love you." Miranda whispered.

"I love you too." Andy replied before opening the door, stepping out. She watched the car pull away from the curb and disappear into the morning traffic before heading up to the double doors and entering the school.

~*~

Miranda's ride to work was a different one - so many people were out in full force on the streets absolutely hysterical, making their voices heard - saying how this was the beginning of the end of the world as we knew it, that the apocalypse was among them and it wouldn't be long until Jesus made his incredible return to take those deserving to the Heaven's with him and leaving the sinners behind - seeing all the kerfuffle was quite a normal thing in a city like New York however this was much more eery and she was glad Evelyn wasn't witnessing it.

"The world Governments are conspiring against us! They know the truth! They have always known the evil that is about to happen!" A man on the corner near the traffic lights the car had stopped at was yelling. "For decades, we have been lied to, brainwashed! It's time this ends and we take matters into our own hands!"

Shaking her head Miranda turned her head away from the window. For many years, she had thought the world should end, be wiped out by a killer asteroid and cleansed of all the sickness, but then she saw a newfound light in the birth of her daughters and then Andrea. It was extremely horrific and sad to know what was about to unfold in Australia, but she was determined to do whatever it took if fallout from the explosion entered their airspace.

Feeling her phone vibrating and pulling her from her thoughts Miranda took her flip phone out. It was a text from Andrea which made her smile.

_"Oh babe, Evie has settled in without a hassle. Wish you could see her <3"_

Smiling Miranda sent a message back. _"I can just imagine her. I'm so happy and cannot wait to hear all about her day later. Love you <3"_

_"Missing you already, btw <3"_ Andrea texted back causing her heart to swell.

_"I miss you more than you know and can't wait to be back in your arms <3"_ Miranda text back just as the car came to a stop in front of the Elias-Clarke building. She still couldn't believe how lovey-dovey she has become, but it was absolutely terrific.

~*~

**~ A Little While Later.**   
**10:15AM ~**

After a short morning at work Miranda waited in the town car until Andrea appeared coming to a stop next to the silver Mercedes. "Hi, darling." she spoke as she exited the vehicle.

"Hi." Andy breathlessly replied, having speed walked the last block knowing she was fifteen minutes late. "My interview got held up."

Waving the words away Miranda took Andrea's hand. "Are you ready?"

"No." Andy huffed. "But let's get this over and done with." she added, moving to the back entrance of the police precinct and was glad when Detective Knight met them instantly. "I'm in a hurry. Will this take long?"

Miranda watched her lover who was putting on the strongest, most brave face, but deep down she knew how nervous Andrea was to be doing this.

They were escorted into a small room which had a blacked-out window.

"Whenever you're ready, Andy, just let me know." Detective Knight spoke, breaking through the tense silence.

Andy remained quiet as she closed her eyes and slowly took deep breathes. Scenes of the horror she'd faced that night flashed across her closed eyes like a photo slideshow. She felt Miranda's hand entwine with her own once more which calmed her, but only slightly. She still wasn't ready to face the monster who had hurt her. "Let's get this over with." she spoke, not sounding one ounce believable as she forced her eyes open, staring down at the floor.

"There are eight men in there that all match the description you gave my partner and I." Detective Knight explained.

Nodding Andy slowly looked up through blurry eyes to be hit with phantom pain in her left eye and the area surrounding as the vision of a large fist collided with her face flashed through her eyes. She flinched, hand flying up to her face as she winced from the pain, the feel of blow after blow continuing to strike her causing her to gasp as tears fell down her cheeks.

Pulling her hand away from Miranda's she hurriedly moved to the door. "I can't do this. I'm sorry, but I can't. All those faces are... they're blurs right now. This is the least of my worries right now when I have family on the other side of the world who are about to lose everything they've built for themselves." she spoke, body and voice shaking as she tried to open the door but it was locked causing her to panic even more. "Let me out!" she said in a low, but hysterical voice.

The door was instantly opened by the Detective and the brunette burst out into the hall way, nearly knocking over someone who was walking from the other direction, as she made a bee-line for the back exit they'd come from.

Miranda turned to the Detective, opened her mouth, but didn't know what she should say.

"This happens all the time however I won't be able to keep these guys here for much longer." Detective Knight spoke.

The RUNWAY editor informed the Detective she would do her best to get Andrea back here so the man responsible for making Andrea this way got what he deserved and rotted in prison.

Miranda exited and quickly make her way back to the car, glad to see that Andrea hadn't stormed off.

"We should never have come here, today of all days, especially when I knew I wasn't ready!" Andy angrily said.

At Andrea's words Miranda nodded. "I know, I shouldn't have pushed you, but I want the man to pay for hurting you. No one lays a hand on my Andrea." she softly said, cupping her lover's flawless face, wiping those tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "You have been so brave today. I'm proud of you for coming here... for trying."

"I don't feel anywhere close to brave." The brunette sniffled. "I feel like a scared little girl all over again."

Miranda could see said fear in Andrea's usually always formidably strong and confident eyes.

"I'm still so, so scared." Andy whispered, tears continuing to fall.

Tears were welling in Miranda's eyes. She hated knowing there was nothing she could do to fix this. "I'm going to be here for you through all of this. I can be strong for the both of us."

"Thank you." Andy whispered, falling into Miranda's arms, sobbing quietly.

As she tightly held her lover Miranda's heart ached for all the pain Andrea had endured, but vowed to always be strong for her brunette beauty who would constantly need her for the duration of this manhunt and if it came down to it where Andrea couldn't go through with this she would do whatever it took to find the bastard who took a part of her lover and left her in agony with mentally emotional scars that will always haunt her.

Before they went their own ways, Miranda made sure that Andrea would be okay and that it would be more than understandable if the brunette wanted to take the day off work.

"I can't let that monster hold me back from doing my job and living my life." Andy said, kissing Miranda. "Not to mention work is the best thing for me to be doing right now. For the both of us, really, to keep our minds off all this shit."

Even though Miranda knew it probably would be best for Andrea to go home she supported her lover's decision.

"I'm going to be okay." Andy firmly said, reading her lover's eyes. "Especially with you by my side through all of this."

"You could come to my office and work from there." Miranda couldn't help but suggest, not wanting to leave Andrea's side.

"As sweet as that is I need to be at the mirror." Andy replied, kissing Miranda.

"Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind." Miranda responded.

"Thank you, babe." Andy whispered, holding her lover tight before they got into the car which remained mostly quiet until they got to Andrea's work and they said their tender goodbyes.

~*~

**~ Late Afternoon - RUNWAY Offices ~**

"I was also thinking this Marianna Fettering skir-"

Miranda tuned out of the run-thru just as she felt her phone buzzing. She pulled the Motorola out to see that Andrea was calling. She looked to the time - 3:45PM - her lover was supposed to be in another interview with a witness to one of the cases the brunette was working on. "Hi, is everything okay?"

"No. Put on the NEWS. The timer turned on. Ninety-five minutes until the bomb blows."

Eyes widening at Andrea's words Miranda walked over to her MacBook and pulled up a live NEWS website. She turned the volume up over the chatter of her employees which quickly garnered their attention.

"Reports are coming in by the minute that the South Dockland shipping container bomb which has left experts baffled and unable to crack has been given a countdown after hours of sitting dormant in what has been an empty city." The male reporter spoke, continuing as Miranda tried to comprehend what she was hearing and that in a little over an hour and a half the beautiful country of Australia will be shaken to its core by what is being predicted a blast radius the whole of Victoria meaning Amelia's magnificent Sanctuary Inn three and a half hours from Melbourne would be gone forever and homes and lives to be shattered into a million pieces.

"The blast will be so significant that experts are warning that Earthquakes and Tsunami's could be triggered. All Resident's that are still in and around the state are being urged to evacuate immediately and take only what is necessary. There are shelters and people readily opening their homes to those in need in Western Australia, South Australia, Queensland, and the Northern Territory." The reporter said, and the live feed went to a shelter in Adelaide where people had fled and could be heard crying hysterically.

"My husband and I just gave birth to our baby girl this Sunday. We finished setting up her room yesterday to never be able to go back to for her to use."

Another person came onto the camera. "We are begging the Government to do more instead of what comes across as giving up!" the man angrily said.

An older lady, in her 80's or 90's Miranda assumed, came onto the screen. "All my life I have lived in the suburb of Heidelberg and never thought I would see something so catastrophic happen to my home. I never had children and lost my husband three months ago, and now I don't know what I am going to do, where I am going to live and how I am going to live when I have no living relatives to help. My pension is only enough to keep food on my table." the dear old woman spoke with tears welling in her eyes before beginning to walk away absolutely petrified of what will happen to her.

Another NEWS reporter came onto the screen. "I am getting reports in now that a four-time Afghan tour bomb expert is coming from Tasmania, but the question on everyone's mind will he get here before it's too late?"

Miranda closed her laptop having heard enough as her shocked and speechless employees stood around looking unsure as to what they should do.

Clearing her throat Miranda cut through the silence. "I like what has been shown in this run-thru. Improvements by all of you have been made. I give you the go ahead with your decisions. Once you finish what is necessary today you can go home and be with your family to digest what is happening though I expect you all to be here at your normal time tomorrow as the fashion world stops for no one and nothing. However, if you have family or friends in Australia and you require time off let Elise know and she'll follow up with HR." she informed her employee's, looking at each of them who nodded their understanding. "Very well. You can go." and with that they collected their things and exited her office with the rest of her space cluttered with the run-thru items.

"Elise." She softly called out.

"Yes, Miranda?" The blonde appeared a few seconds later.

"Since the rest of this afternoon doesn't require me here I'm going to go home. You can to when you finish the necessary work for the monthly budget report I know you're working on."

Elise looked at her in shock. "Thank you, Miranda."

Sitting back Miranda watched her assistant leave. She loved being unpredictable like this, but hated having to do so under such circumstances. She couldn't believe that in less than ninety minutes the world will have changed forever. "Elise?"

At her name being called out again, albeit softly, the blonde turned back around. "Yes, Miranda?"

"Have you got any family or anyone you know in Australia?"

Elise smiled sadly. "My family can't afford to go anywhere like that let alone out of our home State. I've been the only lucky one to have gotten out of there."

These words saddened Miranda. She was, however, glad her assistant knew nobody in Australia because it was bad enough knowing Andrea did.

Not knowing what else to say Miranda breathed in deeply. "Have Emily see me when she is able to."

"Of course." Elise said, beginning to turn around. "And thank you, for asking if I knew anyone in Australia."

Waving the words away Miranda finished her E-Mail before she put her MacBook in it's bag before she stood along with her other things to leave to be with her family in this time of need.

~*~

**~ The Townhouse - Twenty-Five Minutes Later ~**

Miranda, having been the first person to get to their home, looked up at the sound of Andrea's voice.

"I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but I want to make sure you're okay... as okay as you can be in this situation."

"Oh, I'm just peachy. I get dumped from a four-year relationship on the day the world is forever changed so I'm up on the roof with a birds eye view of the disaster with a bottle of Tequila to drown all the sorrows." Miranda heard Melanie's voice.

"Blade broke up with you?" Andy asked, shocked by these words.

"For some blonde bimbo bogan in scabbie fucking Doveton with better tits. I hope the blast blasts the two of them into melted shreds!" Melanie slurred.

"We can get you out of there." Andy firmly and urgently said, hoping to get through to the young girl.

Melanie laughed. "All flights have been cancelled because of fuckheads rioting!"

"I have contacts who have found another way to get out. There's a cruise ship leaving in fourty minutes." Andy spoke, causing Miranda's eyes to widen.

"Larry's getting out?" Miranda asked.

"He's already on the ship." Andy informed her lover who was instantly relieved before Melanie began speaking again.

"Even if I wanted to I can't get there in fourty minutes."

"We'll get a helicopter to pick you up." Andy responded.

Melanie continued to laugh. "Why? There's no point! And besides... I don't want your help!"

The brunette didn't believe these words.

"We're all dead after that thing goes off. You guys over there and everywhere else overseas have the painful task of waiting anxiously for the radiation to seep in until it slowly but surely kills you."

"Miranda's ex-husband is former Royal Military. He has fitted out a bunker for the Priestly's with all kinds of protective gear, food, medicine, all things necessary to live through such a life-changing event."

"Enough food and water for a dozen if not more people for ten or so years with that new lesbian family you have?" Melanie scoffed. "Yeah, righto, live in your little fantasy because eventually that will all run out and then you'd have to face your fears, put on those protective suits and scavenge around the wasteland for food, limited food at that. No, thanks, I'll stay here and just let the life-changing event take me so I don't have to suffer in the future."

Andy opened and closed her mouth. She knew that Melanie was one stubborn chick and once she had made a decision she stuck with it. "Don't say I didn't offer. Miranda would have been happy to help you also. She has always enjoyed your company."

"Andy, none of that matters anymore! You cheated on my brother! You're a fucking slut! I can never be best friends with you ever again and I can never be friendly with Miranda Priestly, my idol, because of what you've done! You disgust me and you're the last person I would want to ride out a radiation storm with. Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather have it all end now without having to see your fake ass, bitch of a face, ever again."

Andy ignored the somewhat hurtful but deserving words. "You can't actually be being serious! You can't want your life to be over, think of your Mom and Dad, what would they want you to be doing?! You're just heartbroken, but there is more that this life has to offer you babe." Andy firmly said, unable to get off the phone knowing that Melanie was struggling so much.

"You're not my mother, and don't call me babe, I'm not your lesbian old granny girlfriend. You're nothing to me anymore... you're just some dumb cheating floozy who married and used my brother for her own benefits until she'd had enough of him and decided to go for the better offer in a flashy Manhattan townhouse with all the joy money can buy. I really, really hope you have fun being used until karma bites you and your new lady screw gets bored of you and does to you what you did to Joel because you fucking deserve it." Melanie angrily said. "Joel was stupid to follow you there! I told him, I told him you're a dickhead and to not bother trying to win you back when he doesn't deserve Yankee trash like you."

"Wow." Andy thought aloud, not knowing how to reply and so decided it was best to remain quiet.

"Got nothing else to say from the annoying bitch who is always crapping on about someone who really doesn't even care what comes out of your stupid American mouth?" Melanie asked, obviously wanting to get a rise out of her.

"Just end it." Miranda softly said, there was no point her lover getting more worked up and upset right now.

"I think it's best we stop this conversation before you say anything more you'll further regret when you sober up." Andy responded.

"I don't regret what I've said. I've only said the truth." Melanie responded.

Andy heard a bottle breaking and Melanie swearing.

"I dropped my bottle! I need to go get more. Don't call me ever again!" Melanie said and with that the line went dead.

Andy turned to Miranda absolutely speechless. "I get why she said all that to me, but for her to want to stay... to give up?" she shook her head. "No fucking way I'm going to stand by and let that happen." she said as she tried calling Joel who she knew would have a fucking fit if he knew what Melanie was doing. His phone, as expected, went to voice mail. "I can only hope George or Trixie will answer my call." she added as she began dialing her former Father in-law who thankfully answered and she filled him in.

"Thanks for your call, Andy, I found out about Melanie from her neighbour when previously Mel had told me she was already at Avalon waiting for Trixie and me to get there to board the plane." George told her. "I can't believe she lied to me. That she wanted to still be here when the blast happens."

"Ask her if she knows what happened?" she heard Trixie's voice.

"Blade broke up with her. Today." Andy informed the worried parents.

"I knew that kid was no good!" George angrily said as the sound of tyers made a sharp, sudden turn on a gravel road. "We're at the house now, Andy, thanks again for getting in touch."

"Of course, You're still family. Please let me know when you get out of there safely." Andy said, hoping that her family would have enough time. "And let me know if there's anything I can do once you get to America."

George thanked her once again before agreeing that he would contact if they need any help and then ended the call.

"What if they don't get out?" Andy worriedly asked.

"No, don't start to think like that." Miranda responded.

"I know, but it's hard not to worry."

Miranda nodded her understanding, watching her normally calm and collected lover become extremely fearful.

"And Joel won't answer his fucking phone!" Andy growled. "Of all the times I need a drink I can't fucking have one!"

Miranda rubbed Andrea's back. She hated that there was nothing she could do.

They heard the front door open.

"The worlds fucked!" Caroline announced loudly.

"It's been fucked for years. It was only a matter of time something like this happened!" Cassidy responded as they walked down the hall way.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked once they entered the kitchen to see Andy's worried expression.

"Anderson family drama." Miranda responded as Andrea run her hands through her hair, beginning to pace and trying Joel again.

"Who needs a drink?" Darcy asked from where she stood at the drinks trolley in the sitting room.

Andy walked out and watched Darcy fill shot glasses of Vodka. "Give me one." she said, taking one of the small glasses. "You said one wouldn't hurt." she looked to Caroline.

"I said that, actually." Cassidy said, shrugging. "Mom, you know better."

"I drank a glass of red for my birthday the year you two were in my belly." Miranda shrugged. "You're here now perfectly healthy."

"That's all I need to hear." Andy replied, throwing the clear liquid back as the rest of her family did the same. "No more." She said once the burning liquid went down. "Oh that's good!"

"Best fucking Vodka I've ever had that's for sure." Darcy replied, taking another shot. "I'll drink more for you."

Andy nodded. "Thanks." she said before turning to Cassidy and Caroline. "I have good news about Larry..." she said and once she explained the twins erupted with so much joy.

"Andy, you're seriously the greatest!" Caroline yelled once hearing that Larry would be safe and sound.

"To be able to get Larry out like that... you're a fucking legend!" Cassidy said, one to never swear but the moment called for it.

"I didn't do much... just made a few calls." Andy replied, shrugging, as the girls hugged her once again.

"Now I am definitely drinking more for you!" Darcy chimed in, grinning, swigging from the bottle once she realised no one else was drinking it.

"Seriously, it's Jeremiah's Dad Pete you should be thanking, he's the one who found out about the cruise ships." Andy responded.

"I need to thank this Pete dude then!" The twins chorused in sync with each other.

"Oh god, I can actually breathe properly again!" Caroline added, holding out her glass for her girlfriend to pour more Vodka. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she said, looking heavenward, so grateful that her dear old friend would be with them again soon.

~*~


	6. Some Kind Of Miracle

~*~

**~ A Little While Later ~**

Their eyes were glued to the TV where the lone camera was faced to the Docklands Shipping Container.

“Are we really going to watch this happen?” Cassidy asked, shaking her head.

“We’ll see the explosion, but it will last ten seconds if that as it will end up wiping out the camera.” Louise responded.

“What sort of sick bastard thought it was a good idea to set the camera up and stream it worldwide like this?” Cassidy found it so absurd.

“We watch every other disaster as it happens. This is no different.” Caroline pointed out.

“Still… I don’t think I can sit here and watch.” Cassidy said, and Louise nodded her agreement, holding out for her hand.

Miranda watched the two of them leave the room. “Call out if you need anything.”

“Do you want to leave to?” Darcy asked, putting an arm around Caroline.

Caroline was silent then nodded. “I think so.” She said, standing along with Darcy. Though she stopped just near the door. “Maybe I’ll just stand here and half cover my eyes.”

“Okay.” Darcy softly replied, keeping their hands entwined as they turned back around.

“Are you okay?” Miranda asked her lover. “We can turn if off… we don’t have to watch.” She added as a clock appeared in the right bottom corner counting down from one minute.

“Like Caroline said we watch other disasters as they happen.” Andy replied, wanting to be strong.

“Okay.” Miranda replied, just like Darcy.

The clock reached fifty seconds.

“Oh, fuck.” Caroline said, wanting to close her eyes, and her some reason her body began moving back towards the couch with Darcy instinctively following her.

Her daughter nearby Miranda reached over to take Caroline's hands, squeezing tightly, as she did with Andrea's as her eyes connected with Darcy's momentarily where for the first time she truly looked into the young dark haired eyes and saw so many emotions.

The four of them were utterly silent and held their breath when the clock began counting down from twenty seconds.

All of them had tears welling in their eyes as the clock closed in on ten seconds.

“10, 9, 8, 7,” Darcy whispered, eyes glued to the clock. “6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” Her voice cracked at the last number, her emotions getting the better of her.

Caroline gripped her girlfriends hand.

At the last second Miranda had closed her eyes. She waited for the sound of the explosion to come through the speakers.

That sound never came.

“What’s happening?” Cassidy cried from where she and Louise stood just outside the den. "I don't hear anything."

Miranda slowly opened her eyes and looked to the flat screen where the bomb still sat dormant. “Did the signal drop out and the TV froze?”

Andy picked up the remote to click onto another channel that was showing the stream when the screen of the bomb having not exploded. Flicking to another channel the screen was black before the familiar US NEWS anchors on NBC came on.

“Um, good afternoon everyone, you are watching a breaking news live addition on NBC 1pm NEWS. Previously you had been watching the live stream of the South Docklands Melbourne bomb in Australia that was scheduled to go off at the local time of 4:00AM Eastern Standard Time but that didn’t happen. We are not sure what is going on and if it will still go off." The female news anchor was very confused and obviously not reading off a script. “Um, I…” she stopped as she pressed a finger to the ear piece in her ear. “I’m just being told now that a live feed from Perth, Western Australia is going to be connected to you in just a few short seconds.” She said, looking to her fellow anchor.

“Yes, that’s right. That won’t be far off.” He spoke and not even three seconds later the NBC was replaced by the Breaking SEVEN NEWS presented by American reporter stationed in Australia, Damien Scott. "Welcome to the Eastern Seaboard American viewers tuning in and wondering what in the world must be going on. I can confirm that the intricate bomb in South Melbourne has not, I repeat has not been triggered. At this time, we are still unaware if this is a delay in the bomb makers plans, if something has gone wrong on their end or whether something wasn't connected properly in the actual bomb, and if it’s even going to be detonated. I am sorry that I don't have any answers for you right now..." he trailed off, looking equally as confused as they felt. "If you're concerned about a family member please contact the numbers on the screen..."

Reaching for the remote Andy muted the TV. She turned to her family who were looking at her and each other speechlessly.

"This is fucked up. Is it going to go off or not?" Cassidy asked, having walked back into the room.

Andy's phone began ringing. "It's Mom." she said, picking up up and answering.

The doorbell rang just as Miranda's own phone began ringing. She looked to the Motorola to see who was calling. "It's Larry." she said, handing the phone to Caroline. She was too wordless and unsure to speak. Instead she stood to let whoever was here inside.

At the front door stood Joel who looked at her with hopeful eyes. "It hasn't gone off."

"No." Miranda replied, stepping aside. "Not yet."

"What the fuck." Joel said.

"I know."

"I've got all these missed calls from Andy."

Miranda nodded. "She was trying to reach you because Melissa wasn't at the airport like she had supposed to be." she explained, picking up the landline. "Give your parents a ring. They can explain it better."

"Thank you." Joel replied, accepting the cordless phone.

"You can sit in the room near the kitchen." Miranda pointed down the hall. "Help yourself to a drink." she added before heading back up to be with her family. 'This is all so weird.' She thought.

Maybe there was hope yet that lives wouldn't be forever changed and she could take her lover back to where this all began for the two of them. She could only hope and have faith in the Universe to keep things as they were.

~*~

**~ Later That Evening ~**

Andy collapsed down into bed where her lover already lay. "So, apparently, it seems the world we know won't be changing after all." she said, throwing her arms up and staring at the ceiling as she yawned.

In her under slept state the brunette laughed deliriously. "The bomb that could destroy the whole State of Victoria, then slowly the rest of Australia and the world didn't get detonated for whatever reason, possibly a faulty one, and why... why this is?! Why put a bomb there in the first place and not have it blow? Somethings gone down and oh man I can't wait to get my hands on it!"

"None of it makes sense." Miranda replied, muffling a yawn.

Looking to the time Andy was surprised to see it was only 7:30PM. "The kids will be wanting something to eat."

Miranda waved those words away. "I suggested to Caroline that they take Evelyn somewhere for dinner before they go to work. Caroline will bring her home and make sure she gets to bed."

"Oh. She'll enjoy that then." Andy replied, looking to her lover. "What about you?" she asked, reaching for Miranda's hand. "What do you feel like for dinner?"

"Nothing at the moment. Let’s just rest our eyes for a little while."

At Miranda's words Andy nodded, and closed her own heavy eyelids. "Just for a few seconds." she softly said as they both drifted off into a peaceful and fear free slumber.

~*~

Andy jumped awake at the sound of their alarm clock ringing. "What the..." she sleepily said, reaching out to shut the darn thing off. She continued to lay their intending to go back to sleep, thinking that the alarm must have been accidentally set to the wrong time, when she suddenly heard the sound of birds chirping outside.

Opening her eyes, she looked over to the window where through the cracks of the curtain she could see the beginnings of daylight seeping through. Her eyes widened as she turned back to the alarm clock. 5:00AM. She felt for Miranda beside her but wasn't surprised when she felt the bed was empty, but still warm meaning her lover hadn't been up for long.

She moaned softly as she stretched out her body before running her hands over her belly, smiling as she got a good morning kick from her bubba.

Slowly sitting up she looked over to the walk-in closet where the light was shining out and she saw her lover perusing her side of the large closet for something to wear. Miranda had recently had a whole new range of couture delivered to the house, all new of course, and none the RUNWAY editor has worn yet. "Something purple." she spoke, pulling Miranda from her thoughts. "Something similar to what you wore the day we first met."

Turning around Miranda smiled at her brunette beauty who had woken from her slumber.

"I can't believe we slept through the whole night." Andy said.

"I haven't felt this well rested in a long time." Miranda replied, walking into the bedroom and over to her lover who stood from bed. "Good morning." she kissed Andrea.

"Mmm." Andy kissed back. "Every morning is a good morning waking up to the sight of you."

"Charmer."

"For you, always." Andy winked. She looked down at Miranda's lingerie, grinning. "Yes, definitely something purple. It will complete this magnificent pair of lingerie."

"They're from Candice Frosts new line." Miranda responded.

"Candy's Line?" Andy mimicked Eric's wife.

"Ugh. That voice is too annoying." Miranda replied, scrunching her face up.

Andy couldn't help but laugh as she cupped Miranda's breasts, leaning in and began peppering kisses along her lover's neck and up that gorgeous jawline. "That's why I'm surprised to see you wearing her stuff. I thought you said it was mostly trashy."

Miranda snorted. "That's because a lot of it is however this new lingerie is tasteful. She must have paid attention to the La Perla shoot she came to at the start of the year."

"I'm still surprised you let her step onto one of the shoots."

"Yes, well, Eric practically begged me to allow it for her Birthday." Miranda replied, leaning into Andrea's mouth which was doing delicious things to her.

"Speaking of birthdays... It's Evie's in a little over a month. I'll have to get invitations printed in the next couple of weeks." Andy spoke, running her hands through Miranda's hair.

"What do you think she wants to do?" Miranda questioned. She would do anything for Evelyn.

"Even though she's been so excited about it she hasn't even thought of what she wants to do."

Miranda chuckled. "That's how it was for Cassidy. Caroline however always loved a good party!"

"By the sounds of it she still does... pussy shots, anyone?!" Andy smirked.

Miranda continued laughing at those words.

"Remember you promised you'd take me for those someday."

"I didn't forget." Miranda winked. She began kissing her lover again just as Andrea's stomach rumbled, reminding them that they hadn't eaten since yesterday's late lunch.

When they made their way to the kitchen Evelyn was in there eating a bowl of cereal she had gotten herself.

"Good morning, bug, it is a beautiful day outside! You're going to have another awesome second day at school learning exciting new things and making more friends!" Andy said, giving her daughter a big hug. "Mmmm, cocoa pops!" she said, taking a spoonful from her daughter’s bowl. "Can you pour me some please?"

"Sure thing, Mummy!" Evelyn replied, grabbing one of the bowls in the center of the small table and filling it with a generous amount of cereal and milk.

"Thank you, my gorgeous girl." Andy replied, sitting down at the table whilst Miranda made herself a coffee and two slices of whole meal toast.

"Mummy, I heard Caroline and Cassidy speaking with Darcy earlier and they were saying that the scary thing back home didn't end up happening." Evelyn spoke, frowning. "Why did they scare us like that?"

"I'm not sure, baby, I wish I could answer your question." Andy replied. "But you're very right... it was extremely scary and we are very, very lucky that what could have happened didn't happen."

"But... what if it could still happen? That scary thing is still in Melbourne." Evelyn pointed out.

"Correct though there are experts coming in to thoroughly look at it today." Miranda responded, sitting down at the table with her coffee and dry pieces of toast. She picked up the butter knife and spread some of the homemade butter over her bread.

"How do they know to fix it?" Evelyn wondered.

"They have been trained many years to know how." Miranda spoke, picking up the Marmite jar.

"What if they get it wrong?" Evelyn worriedly asked.

"No, they're very clever." Andy replied. "They will make sure it's safe for everyone to go back."

"Does that mean we can go back home?" Evelyn questioned, moving her cereal around in her bowl. "Daddy said I would be back home by the time it's my birthday and that's not far away."

"Oh, bug, that was before Daddy knew that Mummy was with our 'Randa again." Andy replied, smiling at Miranda whose eyes were sparkling beautifully then back to Evelyn. "We were actually speaking about your birthday a little while ago. You still haven't made any plans. I was thinking that maybe once you've spent a couple more weeks at DALTON you'll have made some friends that we can invite over for a party?"

"I could have whatever party supplies and games you want brought in." Miranda softly commented.

"Caroline did suggest I should have an Animal themed party. Lots of Paw Patrol stuff and a reptile man could come in with snakes, lizards, and turtles!" Evelyn said, eyes wide.

"Did she now?" Andy asked, a little bit afraid of this idea. "You know how much Mummy feels about snakes..." she poked and tickled Evelyn. "But I'm sure I can make an exception when there will be highly trained experts handling them."

"That would be really fun!" Evelyn replied.

"Fantastic! Write everything down that you want and I can have Elise arrange it all." Miranda responded.

"Oh, babe, no Elise doesn't have to do any of it. I'm happy to! I love planning my little girl’s birthday parties!" Andy replied.

Having gotten ahead of herself and always relying on her assistants Miranda felt a little embarrassed. It only reminded her how distant she had been in Cassidy and Caroline's upbringing and that she hadn't planned any of their parties or special occasions.

"Thank you, though." Andy softly said, pulling her lover from her thoughts, taking Miranda's hand. She had a feeling she knew what Miranda might be thinking. She knew it was only auto-pilot for the RUNWAY editor to go to her assistants when it came to planning events like so.

"Of course." Miranda murmured, continuing to eat her breakfast and unable to shake the feeling of disappointment in herself for being so bad of a mother to her sweethearts over their childhood years.

As Evelyn continued speaking about birthday ideas Miranda watched the growing excitement in her daughter’s eyes and vowed to never be distant from this precious girls life. She also knew for Cassidy and Caroline's birthday this year she was going to throw the biggest party arranged all by her.

~*~

**~ Half An Hour Later ~**

"You're just as cute as a button!" Andy said, staring in wonder at her daughter who she still couldn't believe looked all grown up in that DALTON uniform. She took hold of her daughter, embracing her, so proud of how confident Evelyn was about starting school when she was her age she was crying and didn't want to leave her Mom's side.

"Why are you hugging me so much more than normal, Mummy?" Evelyn laughed as her Mummy wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Because I'm in a very happy mood!" Andy replied, continuing. "You're my amazing daughter who makes me happy every single day and the world is as it should be! Well, there are lots of things how they shouldn't be, but that's a story for another day."

"Like famine... and homeless people?" Evelyn asked, having seen so many more of them here in America.

"Yes, bug, those kind of things."

"Why are people homeless and hungry when there are so many magic money cards?" Evelyn wondered, looking incredibly confused.

Looking to Miranda the brunette sighed. "That is a very good question, bug, and again I wish I could answer it for you."

"Why can't you?" Evelyn asked.

"The world is a very complicated place, sweetheart." Miranda chimed in, picking up their daughter’s hair brush and handing it to Andrea who was beginning to fix Evelyn's hair.

"It sounds dumb." Evelyn replied.

"It's very dumb." Andy replied, nodding her agreement.

Evelyn huffed and they fell silent for a little while. "Can I have plaits today?"

"Whatever my bug wants." Andy said, winking at her daughter, kissing Evelyn again before she began plaiting her daughter’s hair. She was just so glad that she could give Evelyn this life where she would never have to worry about never having food on the table, always having clean water to drink and bathe in.

As she worked on Evelyn's hair Andy looked over to Miranda's photographs along the old mantelpiece of the times her lover has gone to parts of Poverty stricken Africa helping to create cleaner environments for them. She wanted to be able to do this also and maybe someday take Evelyn with them because her daughter, for as long as she has been able to understand, has been concerned for the homeless. Whenever they were to walk by someone doing it rough on the street her daughter always wants to give money or buy them food. She was beyond grateful to have given birth to such a loving and caring little girl.

"All done." Andy said a few moments later.

"Yay! Thank you, Mummy!" Evelyn replied, and stood up on the bed, beginning to bounce up and down. "Your happy mood has rubbed off on me!" she giggled.

"When aren't you in a happy and bouncy mood?" Andy laughingly responded, watching her joyous daughter.

Evelyn simply continued to giggle and jump up and down. "We can watch Paw Patrol on our way to school today!"

"That's if you don't talk Roy's head off all the way there again!" Andy laughingly said as she stood from the bed and took her daughter's hand. "Come on, down you get." she said, helping Evelyn jump down. "Thatta girl. Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yes!" Evelyn replied, baring her teeth. "See? Nice and shiny!"

"Very good!" Andy replied, looking to Evelyn's closet. "Where are your shoes?"

Evelyn shrugged as she walked into the closet. "They aren't in here." she replied as she began perusing her hat collection.

"In a house this big it's going to be fun trying to locate them." Andy replied, shaking her head, but was smiling.

Miranda began laughing as she continued to help Evelyn get ready for school as her lover sat down to rest her feet. She knew that getting the little one to school was going to be an emotional time but it was going to be a beautiful scene.

~*~

The school drop off went by with lots of tears and sniffles into tissues but Miranda was incredibly proud of the brunette and told Andy just so.

The brunette smiled to Miranda leaning into the older woman. "I wouldn't want to go through this moment with anyone else." she said, groaning. "God, don't let Joel hear me say that, what an asshole I am."

"Sure but you can't help who you've fallen in love with, he wasn't the one for you, he will come around to that soon."

Andy snorted at the editors words. "You of all people know it won't be that easy."

"We can only hope." Miranda replied, knowing Andrea was thinking of her own complex divorce with Eric. "Either way we'll get through it together."

"Thank you." Andy whispered, resting her forehead against Miranda's. "I know I haven't made any of this easy on you and adding a pregnancy into the mix isn't at all what you were expecting however I am very appreciative of how well you have handled the situation."

"I wouldn't have it any other way darling." Miranda responded, kissing Andrea's cheek. "For now however I must be getting to work. The life of a RUNWAY editor is never-ending."

At her lover's sigh Andy kissed the older woman tenderly.

When they pulled apart Miranda informed Roy to take her to RUNWAY and then to drop Andrea back home and once the brunette entered the townhouse she went about her day all the while waiting with eagerness for the older woman to come back home later that day.

~*~

**~ Four Hours Later ~**

Typing away on her laptop with one of her boring pieces of work that her boss has given her while something more important came along Andy jumped at the sudden sound of an explosion.

Looking around with the hairs prickling on the back of her neck from the noise which was soon followed by shrieks from the twins who were home for the day upstairs with their partners.

"Oh no, oh god no." Andy heard herself saying as she slowly stood from the chair at the corner table in the magnificent kitchen.

"Andy, Andy!" Caroline and Cassidy called out, voice laced with so much fear, telling the brunette the worst they were hoping wasn't going to happen had actually happened.

Swallowing through the lump in her throat Andy made her way as quickly as possible up the winding staircase and into the large lounge room where the redheads and the other two young women were hovered together staring at the describable images being shown worldwide on the television.

Putting her arms around Caroline who came over to her who had tears in her eyes, this twin usually being the stoic and untouchable one when it came to her emotions, was a shaking mess as Darcy came up next to her on the other side.

"It wasn't supposed to go off." Caroline said, voice void of emotion. "It wasn't supposed to... that bomb expert was supposed to get there and fix it!"

"How could this happen?!" Cassidy asked, absolutely shocked, looking from the TV to her new step-mom and sister. With her girlfriend glued to her side and moving with her they walked over to Andy who they held tightly.

"It's going to be okay." Andy said, trying to remain strong for all of them, but it was becoming too hard as her own body began to shake with the fear of what had happened as tears poured from her eyes.

The sound of a ringing phone was heard over their crying from where they huddled together.

Andy took out her phone, wiping her eyes, but it was no use as her tears kept falling. "It's your Mom." She said, her girlfriends name flashing on the HipTops screen and she connected the call instantly.

"Andrea, oh my god, I just saw the NEWS. Are you all okay there?" Miranda's deeply concerned voice came through the phone.

"We are... well, we're together, and we'll deal with this the best we can." Andy responded, the others nodded their agreement.

"I'm coming home right away. I've sent everyone else home for the day. After such a shock we all need to be with our loved ones right now."

Andy closed her eyes, heart-aching at those she loved back home in Australia, there were so many and she had no idea where they were and if they were okay... were they even still alive? The thought made her feel sick to the stomach but she pushed past the feeling. "I'm so glad you said that." she cried more loudly. "I need you here."

"Oh my darling." Miranda said. "Oh Andrea. I'm going to be there as fast as Roy can drive!"

"No, don't speed, just get here when you can. I don't want anything happening to you as well." Andy replied and once they hung up she and the girls went over to the couch, turned the TV off having seen enough for now, and remained huddled together waiting for the RUNWAY editor to come home and altogether they would try to process what has happened and somehow move forward from this as best they could.

~*~

**~ A Little While Later ~**

Andy jolted awake, looking around wildly, feeling something restraining her down and soon she realised it was a seat-belt.

"Darling, are you okay?" Miranda asked having been going over the book while stuck in early night traffic to get back into the city. The mock up fell to her lap where it had been resting against the steering wheel as she turned to her lover. "Andrea, it’s okay, you’ve just had a bad dream." She reached over and cupped Andrea's cheek as her brunette beauty turned to her.

"What?" Andy groggily asked mind absolutely spinning.

"You were dreaming and quite the scare it’s gotten you feeling, you’re sweating!" Miranda said, running her thumb towards Andrea's mouth, her brunette kissing it.

"There’s no bomb?"

"Bomb? No, definitely not! That’s quite a dream you were having to wake you."

"There's no bomb." Andy slowly said, coming back to consciousness, and sighed as she shook her head unable to believe all of that horror was one stupid nightmare. She fell back against the car seat, resting her head against the headrest, staring out at the darkened night where she could faintly see the New York skyline shining in the distance.

"Don’t worry about that." Miranda waved the words away. "You’ve been asleep not long after we left the cabin and then the girls had a flat tyer which Darcy changed but took an hour and fifteen minutes to do not to mention this traffic we’ve been sitting in for forty odd minutes now. What’s this about a bomb?" she questioned, her brunette beauty's eyes were full of such worry and confusion and relief.

Music continued thumping in the car beside them as Andy wrapped her mind around the fact that there was no bomb that had wiped out most of Australia. "I had the most stupidest dream. Melbourne was on the brink of a nuclear disaster after a bomb was discovered in Docklands and while Australia was grappling at what was happening I was being so petty about not being able to report on it." She shook her head. It was only then she looked around, searching the car. "Where’s Evelyn?"

"In the car next to us with the ridiculously loud music with Caroline and Darcy. Cassidy and Louise decided to stay another night at the cabin and are flying the helicopter back in the morning."

Everything started coming back to Andy then as she remembered the whole beautiful and glorious weekend she and Evelyn had at the Priestly cabin all without the stress of a nuclear future for Australia niggling in the backs of their mind the entire time. She couldn't believe her mind had conjured up such a nightmare and she wasn't the type to have these sorts of dreams. "Fuck." She covered her face, feeling how sweaty she was, feeling her heart beat slowing down to a more normal speed. Even though she has slept for a good few hours she was still so fucking tired and her head pounded. "Apparently my mind won’t even let me catch a break without giving me stressful dreams. It’s like everytime I close my eyes I’m reminded of all the shit I’ve caused and the karma I most certainly deserve which is why I’m experiencing such a slow point in my career. I don't deserve to be handed groundbreaking articles after all the hurt I have caused with not just Joel but his entire family. Not to mention I know how disappointed my parents are with me."

Miranda turned in the seat to face her lover properly. "Okay, firstly? You need to stop being so harsh on yourself when all you did was fall in love and follow your heart, and yes the situation and timing of that wasn’t ideal or great, but it is what it is and you’re going to get through it as will Evelyn and Joel. Secondly? You do not deserve any of the karma you think because you’re one of the most kindest people in this world who would never do any harm intentionally."

"You didn’t think tha-“

Miranda waved the line of thought Andrea was going to do with her words the night she'd found out about the brunette's deception. "That’s because I was angry and hurt, you know that, there’s no reason to think of reasons for you to be suffering when at the end of the day I played a part in all that happened too. I knew there was something you were holding back that first night, I see more clearly now that I think about it, but I didn’t stop to ask you what was wrong. I presumed at the time you were merely nervous by being in my company again after how things had ended in Paris. I wish I had of asked questions, to have known, because then even as shocked as I would have been I would have taken a few moments and come back to you and ask what it was that you truly wanted. If you had replied saying you wanted me then I would’ve been astonished but more than happy to see how it could be between us if you did the right thing by Joel and separated. Alas that isn't the case and as I think of these last couple of months part of me is glad it didn’t happen that way or else we wouldn’t have Evelyn and this little one on the way." She placed her hand over her lover’s belly. "Yes you didn’t do the right thing at the time but you knew this and you’ve bared the consequences enough. Your dry spell with writing has nothing to do from the hurt we created.” Andrea looked to her then, searching her eyes with her own shocked ones. “Yes, we, we both knew what we were doing back then and went in full throttle when we shouldn’t have.”

Andy leaned into Miranda who wiped her dally tears. “As selfish as it is I’m glad we did.” However she wished she’d never hurt Joel like so and wished to have done things differently all the while somehow still having Evelyn in her life as well as bubs growing inside her. "Thank you for being so understanding even if I feel you shouldn't be but like I said I'm selfish and you, Miranda, are who I have wanted all along. I can wish all I like for things to have been different but I did what I did and now I have to get through thoe consequences." she smiled when Miranda kissed her hand. "I'm so glad to have your strength by my side to get me through all this... mess."

"I'm glad to be here." Miranda whispered, cupping Andrea's face, seeing all the worry and fear having disappeared from her lover's eyes from the bomb scare which had all been a dream that the talented woman she loved so dearly had conjured up in her state of sleep.

"Oh my god, they're having a field day in there." Andy laughed when all of a sudden the sound of squealing and laughter could be heard from the Jeep beside them as the song was changed.

Miranda chuckled as they both looked to the vehicle next to them. "They'll blow their ear drums if they're not careful."

Andy laughed as she kissed Miranda once more and soon enough the traffic continued moving once more. "We have a busy day ahead tomorrow." she mused aloud.

"That we do." Miranda replied, putting the car into gear and moving with the snail pace traffic. "That's if we ever get home!"

"I kinda wish we don't have to get back." Andy replied, running her fingers through her hair. "Evie is growing up so fast. I don't want to be sending my little girl to school so soon!"

Miranda hummed her understanding.

"Can't she stay this age for a few more years?"

Chuckling at the brunette's words Miranda turned to her girlfriend as they stopped once more, the Jeep was further ahead of them now in the faster lane, and she turned to Andrea. "If only they could." her lover groaned. She smiled. "Oh but darling you're going to enjoy watching your little girl grow up into a beautiful young woman and into the adult she desires to be." she herself was excited for this if she was lucky enough to still be standing by Andrea's side. She had a feeling she would be, but one could never be too certain.

Andy smiled at the thought but shook her head once more. "No, no, I don't like the idea of her growing up and experiencing her first heartbreak and losing her virginity! Nooo." She cried, rubbing her face. "She needs to stay this age for a while longer! I'm not ready for her to grow up!" she said, her lover chuckling next to her even though she didn't find it amusing, but she smiled anyway as the sound was like music to her ears.

"I felt exactly the same way with my bobbsey's, Andrea, it does get easier."

Andy snorted. "It doesn't feel like it will."

"You'll see."

"I don't know what I would do without all your years of experience." Andy turned to the stunning woman beside her. "I've become so, so lucky to have this second chance with you, and I promise you when I say this I am not going to screw it up and I will never, ever, hurt you again."

"Good because I don't think I could handle that sort of heartache again." Miranda responded, continuing. "I was a complete mess without you."

Andy bit her tongue. "Caroline told me how you were..."

"That'll little devil!" Miranda said however she was smiling as she shook her head.

"In her defense she was drunk and I did ask just how bad it got for you."

Miranda let out a slow breath. "It wasn't pretty."

"God, I can only imagine how much more the Dragon Lady must have been terrorising the halls of RUNWAY if it's as bad as Caroline said."

"Oh, that was the only fun I had really." Miranda smirked then.

"Oh of course." Andy chuckled, smiling as Miranda's hand entwined with hers where they rested together on her lap. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Forgiving me."

"Oh darling. I could never have stayed apart from you for long." Miranda responded, pushing down on the **accelerator** once more, knowing that when it was safe she was going to get into the faster lane as she desperately wanted to get off this highway and back to the comfort of her home with her favourite people. "I was always going to be back by your side if that's what you wanted."

"I really am so lucky." Andy whispered, kissing Miranda's hand, and both of them continued to revel in these feelings of being back together knowing that it hadn't fully been over between them in the first place.

~*~

**Later That Night**   
**Manhattan**

Andy finished up writing in her journal and looked around the room to see Miranda was not around having been so absorbed in her work she hadn't realised the older woman had left the room.

Frowning Andy slowly got up from the extremely comfy couch and began walking out of the room as she rubbed her belly and yawned. It was definitely time to call it a night very soon.

Poking her head into Evelyn’s room she saw her daughter was soundly sleeping. Smiling she continued walking to the staircase where she wandered downstairs having a feeling her lover would be in her usual spot in the sitting room going over the RUNWAY mock-up. However she frowned upon seeing all the lights off which meant her lover must be upstairs.

Making her way albeit slowly back upstairs to the third floor she heard chatter and laughter over the sound of televisions and music playing behind closed doors to the girls bedrooms which told her Miranda wouldn't be in with her bobbsey's.

Knowing of only one other place Miranda could be she made her way to the sun room on the fourth floor where she and her lover would sit and watch the sun set most evenings.

Seeing the dim lighting was on in the room she smiled at having been correct as to where her lover was. She entered the room and looked around. The small area was empty but she could hear movement from above.

Looking up and over to the left side of the room she saw that the attic steps were pulled down.

Smiling she walked over. “Miranda?” She called out.

“Right here.” Miranda called out, looking over her shoulder. “Don’t come up, the steps are too steep.”

“Oops, too late. Andy replied, ducking her head down under the low bearing wood panel as she climbed the steps. She entered the small space of the fifth floor attic and moved into the crowded space. She knew this was the messiest part of the house. Just last week the twins had done clean outs of their rooms and lots of boxes had been brought up here for storage and the rest of what they hadn't wanted they gave to charity.

Looking around she ran her hands over the binds of children’s books in a nearby opened box.

“They’re to take down for Evelyn. There might be some she likes if not they can be kept in the library for when the little one comes along.” Miranda motioned to Andrea's ever growing belly.

Andy smiled. “Oh, thank you, that’s so lovely.” From what she saw there were lots of books in here that she hasn't seen before.

“Well I’m just glad the girls wanted to keep them and they can now be passed down and put to good use instead of continuing to collect dust.” Miranda replied, spying the other item she was looking for. “Ah, there it is.”

Andy watched as Miranda pulled out a small vintage box. “What’s that?” she questioned watching as her lover blew the dust off the top of the small-ish box.

Moving over to Andrea the older woman smiled as she stopped next to her lover and opened the box. "This is what I was given for my fifth birthday. It has been in my family for decades. I planned on giving it to my own child until I realised I was having twins and I knew I wanted to give them the same thing so this I've kept up here ever since. It was my great-grandmothers which was past on to my grandmother and then my mother before being given to me and now I would love nothing more than to be able to give it to Evelyn for her very special fifth birthday." she said, turning to Andrea's beautiful brown eyes which were now searching her own.

"Oh Miranda, I... oh darling, I don't know what to say." Andy shook her head wordlessly. "Are you sure?"

"More than sure." Miranda winked, taking out the watch and handing it over to the brunette to have a closer look at. "It would be perfect for her, wouldn't it?"

Andy smiled widely as she looked at the gorgeous silver watch. "So perfect." she whispered, staring in awe from the piece of jewelry back to her girlfriend. "I love you so much!"

Chuckling Miranda kissed Andrea who leaned in and planted a passionate one on her lips. "I love you too." She whispered, resting their foreheads together briefly, and soon they pulled away just slightly and their eyes turned to the watch once more.

"It'll fit her perfectly as well." Andy said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Andrea, I didn't want to make you cry!" Miranda said, reaching up and touching Andrea's cheeks which had tears silently trailing down.

Andy sniffled, wiping her eyes, shaking her head. "Gosh, it all just came over me, how sentimental this is... that you want to pass it on to my daughter... your daughter." she honestly couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have this massively generous editor in not just her life once more but Evie's too. "I... Miranda, I don't know what else to say other than thank you."

Miranda smiled, squeezing Andrea's face, knowing that these overwhelming moments would continue to happen more frequently from the hormones running wild within the brunette beauty. "You don't have to thank me at all. I can only hope she enjoys the present as much as you enjoy the idea of her having it."

Andy beamed. "Oh darling, she is going to be absolutely thrilled, it's going to mean just as much to her as it does to me!" she put her arms around Miranda holding her lover tight. "I'll never do wrong by you again, I vow that to you, okay?"

Holding on just as tightly to Andrea she kissed the younger woman's neck as Miranda nodded. "I know you won't, you wouldn't dare, not unless you wanted to see an even more fiery Dragon Lady come out."

Andy's body trembled with desire. "Oh gosh, I don't think that'd scare me anymore Miranda, more like turn me on so fucking much!" she said, feeling her cheeks blush at how her pussy was suddenly tingling. "My hormones are all over the place! Oh my god!"

Miranda chuckled as she looked back down to the watch that she gently took from Andrea and placed it back in the box. She put it on a nearby closed and taped box before turning back to the younger woman and placing her palms on the shoulders before her she pushed the woman backwards until she was leaning against the window sill. "We'll just have to do something about that, won't we, hmm?" she hummed as she leaned forward and licked her tongue up the expanse of Andrea's creamy neck before letting it flick inside the nearby ear before peppering kisses along the to die for jawline.

Their mouths met only seconds later and it was so much more passionate and heated than the kiss only moments ago as her hands palmed Andrea's breasts under the younger womans white singlet as the brunette's fingers trailed through her iconic hair and holding her face impossibly closer to her own.

"Oh fuck Miranda!" Andy softly cried out. "You always know how to get me going!"

Chuckling at the words Miranda moaned. "I will have you going off like a frog for as long as you can handle it..." she seductively said, feeling Andrea sag into her at the words, turning into mush.

"Please." Andy whispered. "Oh please!"

And without anymore foreplay Miranda began moving her mouth down the gorgeous body in front of her as she made quick effort in removing the loose fitting pants, burying her head in between strong but quivering thighs, and continued to make Andrea moan even louder as music continued thumping upstairs to drown out any of their noises of sexual pleasure.

~*~

**The Next Morning**

After their exciting romp in the attic they had passed out and slept through the whole night and like every other morning were woken by a very excited and bouncing Evelyn.

Breakfast went by smoothly and now Miranda found herself wandering into the little girls room where she found the mini Andrea in her closet. "Which one are you going to wear today?" She asked, watching as the girl perused her hat collection she had brought over with her from Victoria.

"Hmmm..." Evelyn hummed, looking back and fourth over each and every one, and there were a lot.

"Hey Bug, I found your shoes." Andy announced, walking into the bedroom a few seconds later, the words feeling a little like a premonition from her dream yesterday evening when her daughter hadn't been able to find them.

"Yay!" Evelyn replied, coming to a decision with her caps, and she reached for it before she turned with a big smile to 'Randa. "Beauty and the Beast!"

Kneeling down Miranda took the hat. "Perfect decision." she replied, placing it on top of Evelyn's perfectly done hair. "You're very cute."

Evelyn beamed as her Mama pulled her in for a tight hug. "Not you too with the hugging!" she giggled.

Miranda chuckled as tears welled in her eyes at all the emotions she currently felt. She had the perfect life with the perfect family.

"Why are you crying?" Evelyn asked, frowning, wiping her Mama's tears away.

"Because you make me very happy." Miranda replied, hugging Evelyn once more. "I am very lucky to have you in my life."

"What about Mummy and Cass and Caro?" Evelyn questioned.

Miranda chuckled. "I am eternally grateful and lucky to have them in my life too, but you-" she poked Evelyn. "You're something else... a very special ray of sunshine none other than I've ever had in my life before."

"How do you mean?"

"You have this extraordinary light and aura inside of you like none other child your age. It's absolutely wonderful." Miranda replied.

"What does aura mean?"

"You have a unique energy that flows from you constantly that always makes those around you forget their worries and make them happy and laugh with heartiness." Miranda explained.

Evelyn nodded. "I understand. My Aunty Marilyn does spirit readings."

"You mean Tarot readings?" Miranda asked, standing up and taking Evelyn's offered hand.

"She does that too!" Evelyn beamed. "She says that I have the correct attitude to do these readings too and that when I'm older she is going to teach me how to read them so I can read people their cards too one day!"

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait for you to read mine to me." Miranda replied as they reached the staircase where she could hear Andrea speaking along with Joel's voice interrupting her lover. She stopped them and looked down to Evelyn. "I think I forgot my purse in your room. Can you go and have a look?"

"Okay, Mama!" Evelyn replied, racing off back down the hall way.

"I should be allowed to take my daughter to school!" The sound of Joel's voice was heard speaking with Andrea. She sighed when she heard his words were slurring just as Evelyn came running back over.

"I didn't see it!" Evelyn said, looking to the floor near the staircase landing. "There are my shoes!"

"Yes, why don't you sit down and put them on." Miranda replied, and was glad when her daughter did so.

"You can most definitely take her to school, but not when you're drunk!" Andrea responded. "How dare you turn up to my home like... like this!" her lover was incredibly angry.

"Your home?" Joel slurred in an angry voice laughing at the absuridity. "You've been here all of five minutes and she's got you wrapped around her finger!"

"I'm wrapped around her finger because I want to be!" Andrea responded. "I'm sorry that you don't like that and can't find it in yourself to accept that, and quite frankly I don't care about how you think, all I care about is how you present yourself to our daughter and this, how you are now, is a complete disgrace!"

"No, Andy, you're the disgrace!" Joel responded. "You're the one who broke up our family, shamed us in front of family and friends, to come and live this fake life?! None of this is real!" He looked around the house. "It's all material bullshit!"

Looking down to Evelyn she was glad to see that she was too preoccupied with tying her shoes to hear that her Daddy was right downstairs and not in a happy her sober mood.

"You can't seriously think she loves you?"

"I've heard enough from you." Andy said, shaking her head, beginning to push Joel back towards the still opened front door. "You've got to leave and come back later when you've sobered up."

"You're lucky I have respect for our daughter and her welfare or else I'd be slapping you with a fucking lawsuit!" Joel hissed, staggering out the door which slammed shut behind him.

That got Evelyn's attention and she looked up. "Is that Caroline home?" she asked, looking down the stairs to her Mummy who came into view.

"No, bug, it was just the mail man."

"Where is the mail?" Evelyn asked quizzically not seeing any mail in her Mummy's hands.

"Oh, ah... he had the wrong address." Andy responded. "Now, how are you going with those laces. There are no knots in them today?"

Evelyn giggled. "Not today." she replied, standing up and began bounding down the stairs. "Is Roy here yet?"

"Not yet." Andy replied, pulling out her HipTop and looked at her schedule for today which was all kinds of things to do with her work, bills to be paid, and things back in Australia she knew would need to be done soon. She was just beyond thankful that Australia was still standing and it wasn't the nuclear disaster like how her dream had played out last night.

"Are you okay?" Miranda softly asked.

Andy sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry he came over like that."

Miranda shook her head. "All that matters is if you're okay..."

"I'm okay." Andy replied, looking up and into her lover's eyes. "Really, it's just that he really shits me sometimes!"

"We just need to give him some time." Miranda quietly said, looking down to Evelyn who was playing with one of her toys left near the door.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

At her lover's words Miranda waved them away. "Of course. I love you."

The brunette smiled at Miranda before she looked back down to her schedule. Her eye's widened.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked, seeing the look on Andrea's face.

"Shit. I nearly forgot. I've got to go to Long Island today to get an interview."

"Oh. What time are you going?" Miranda asked.

"10:30 I leave." Andy responded, sending a message to the man she's meant to be meeting for confirmation he's still free to meet.

Miranda looked at her own schedule. She was free from 10:00AM until 3:45PM. A day like this was rare and she planned to make the most of it. "Maybe I could come with you. We could do lunch by the water?" she questioned, and her lover looked up at her with surprised eyes.

"Really?"

"Why not."

"It takes a while to get there and back not to mention I'll be interviewing this guy for at least thirty minutes."

Miranda smirked, kissing Andrea's cheek. "I know. I go to the Hampton's often."

"It'll take five hours out of your day of mostly travelling in a car."

"Mmm, if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to talk me out of coming."

"No, that's not what I mea-" Andy was cut off by Miranda's mouth on hers who smiled into the kiss.

"I was stirring, darling." Miranda chuckled, kissing Andrea tenderly. "My job consists of doing lots of travelling, I am used to it, and if memory serves correctly you and I spent two hours in a car to spend only seventy minutes in Swift's Creek and then it was back in the car for another two hours."

"We did." Andy replied, leaning into her lover. "Long car rides with you are my favourite."

"As is mine." Miranda replied. "Which is why I would love to accompany you today. I have one of those days where nothing is happening that needs my undivided attention... except yours." she smirked. "So, we might as well make the most of it as the rest of the week will be hard to fit in lunch together." she added with a wink.

Andy licked her lips just as the town car beeped outside. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." she said, putting an arm around her lover's waist.

"Perfect. I'll see you at 10:30 then." Miranda replied, as there were two town cars picking them up this morning due to the fact she needed to be at Pier 56 in an hour and that would be how long it took to get there from the house due to traffic. She kissed her lover soundly before Evelyn opened the front door and ran down the steps.

"Have a good morning." Andy replied. "I hope they don't give you too much grief."

Miranda chuckled as they walked down the front steps together. "I hope not either." she replied, hoping it would be a smooth morning for them both.

And with that Andy watched as Miranda left and a few moments later another car came to collect her and Evelyn to take them to Dalton. Her lover had been extremely apologetic that she couldn't be there to see Evie off for her first day but she knew the older woman would hear all about it that night at dinner.

~*~

**That Afternoon -**   
**Wantagh - Jones Beach State Park. **   
**1:15PM **

Andrea had previously thought she needed to go all the way in to the city of Long Island but half way there found out she needed to go to the small Hamlet that was Wantagh also known as "The Gateway to Jones Beach" and as she stepped out of the car Miranda smiled, breathing in the fresh sea breeze. "My goodness, I haven't been to this beach in a such a long time." She said, looking around the beach.

"I adore the ocean." Andy replied, staring out at the deep blue sea. "I'd live out there if I could."

"Mmm, yes, me too." Miranda replied, looking out and seeing a few yachts that she could easily envision herself and her lover on.

"And that cinema we drove past!"

"The Nikon Theater." Miranda nodded, it is impressive.

"It looks amazing!" Andy replied, continuing. "I've never been to an outdoor movie!"

"You lived close by to the Rosebud outdoor theater in Victoria and you never went?" Miranda asked, surprised by this.

Andy shook her head as they continued walking along the beach to find the perfect spot to put their picnic blanket. "Nope, I never went. We always went into the city to watch a movie in Gold Class. It was Joel's favourite way to see movies."

"Ah, I see." Miranda nodded, understanding. Gold Class was the fancier way to see a movie at Village Cinema's. "Larry and I went there a few times with the girls. It was quite acceptable."

"Why, Miranda Priestly, that is quite the compliment from you about such an establishment." Andy replied, nudging her lover.

Miranda chuckled as she stopped by some bushes that would seclude them from the rest of the people. "How about this spot?"

"Perfect just like you." Andy responded, putting down the picnic basket as her lover laid down the blanket. "Are you sure you aren't needing to be getting back?"

"Relax, darling." Miranda cupped Andrea's face. "RUNWAY doesn't need me until 4:00 for the run-thru and then the employee meeting at 5:30 so until then I'm all yours." It just meant she would have to be doing a bit more work which could easily be done later tonight at home but it was certainly worth it to be here now with Andrea enjoying the ocean breeze.

"What if traffic holds us up?" Andy questioned.

"I can work over the phone." Miranda shrugged.

"What if the power grid went out?"

Miranda laughed at those absurd words. "Then I wouldn't be able to work at all and all I'd be worried about was getting us safe and sound to our children." she said, leaning forward to kiss her lover. "You know what I'm like and that I wouldn't be here if RUNWAY needed me."

"True." Andy replied, continuing. "I know you were the one to suggest we do lunch here, but I... I want you to know that I understand how important RUNWAY is to you and that there are going to be days where you'll be busy and some days we might not be able to do lunch for a whole week, and that's okay..."

"I know you know, darling." Miranda replied, looking at her lover who continued speaking.

"I'm never going to get pissed off with you if you need to cancel lunch or dinner plans. I'm not like your exes. Nor do I ever want you to try and squeeze me in if you feel guilty of cancelling so many times. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you come home to me safe and sound every night." Andy spoke. Her lover had cancelled a few of their plans these last couple of weeks and felt extremely guilty afterwards so she wanted to clear this up and to stress that she understood.

Miranda couldn't believe her luck to have someone so supportive like Andrea Sachs. "Thank you, darling, you're one of a kind and I will never take you for granted." she said, kissing her lover tenderly.

"I just... I love you so much." Andy whispered, leaning their forehead together. "Thank you for everything you make me feel."

They kissed once more before pulling away and staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you too." Miranda whispered. "Now, are you ready to eat or would you like to admire the view for a bit longer?" she asked, looking back to the ocean.

"I would love to admire the view for a bit longer." Andy replied, her eyes never leaving Miranda's flawless face. "However, I am starved." she added, having not eaten since early that morning and she was after-all eating for two now.

Having felt Andrea's eyes on her the whole time her lover had spoken Miranda's heart had fluttered. Smiling she turned back to the brunette who couldn't help but to kiss her once more before they both opened the picnic basket which had their Fish N Chips from a local chippery that caught their fish fresh from the Atlantic every morning. "Oh, this smell takes me back... days on the Brighton beach eating chips."

Andy smiled at her lover’s fond memory. "Maybe you'll have to take me there someday."

"I would be delighted to." Miranda replied, unwrapping the brown paper to reveal a nice amount of chips and perfectly battered Flathead fish. She took one of the pieces of seafood and pulled it apart to see the glorious steaming hot white meat causing the both of them to moan.

"Oh, that looks so good." Andy couldn't wait to try some knowing that seafood in small portions was not a worry when pregnant. She also began unwrapping the brown paper that she had to reveal chicken strips with the same batter which coated the Flathead. She pulled a piece apart to see the white and deliciously cooked poultry inside before dipping the finger size into a generous amount of thick gravy. "Oh, this is soooo good!" she hummed, her eyes fluttering shut. "I'm so glad we chose to get take-out from there!" she said, trying some of the fish. "It's good, but I think the chicken I chose is better." She smirked, playfully nudging her lover.

"Oh, is that so?" Miranda laughingly asked as she continued eating her fish and a few odd chips. They'd also purchased a couple potato cakes that she would eat shortly.

"Try some of the gravy." Andy urged, picking up the tub and holding it in front of her lover who she watched dunked two chips into.

After trying it Miranda shrugged. "It's good, but Cara's is better."

Andy smirked as she continued eating as she watched Miranda now and then dip chips into the gravy. "Wait until you try my homemade gravy."

"Oh really?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, everyone who tries it says it's the best they've ever had." Andy grinned, and then her eyes widened, and she began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking..." Andy laughed some more. "Maybe Cara and I could have a gravy cook-off!"

Miranda chuckled at the thought. "You know, I think Cara might just enjoy having a cook-off, you will have to mention it when she's around on Friday." she said, her housekeeper and chef having cut her hours back due to wanting to focus more on her retirement which was more than acceptable. Cara has been apart of the family and working hard for them for over twenty odd years now. It would be hard to fully let Cara go and retire but for now Cara was content with doing the odd day here and there for them.

What the Editor did know was that they would have to start having Cara around a lot more in the older woman's spare time to have dinner with them and to enjoy relaxing in the townhouse instead of cleaning up after them.

They fell quiet again as they admired the scenery around them as children laughed and played in the distance.

"I still can't believe I had such a ridiculous dream about a bomb of all things in Melbourne!" Andy shook her head. "The absurdity of it!" she laughed.

Miranda smirked. "It was very... random."

"I don't even know why my brain conjured up such a dream." Andy said, scratching the side of her face, turning to her phone which she read the current NEWS headlines. No sort of emergency anywhere around the globe was currently happening. "Though the mob gangs in Melbourne and Sydney have been doing some particularly out of character things lately. If they really wanted to pull something massive off without the public around then a fake bomb would be a good way to go about it."

"Types like them, Andrea, wouldn't need to get their hands on a fake bomb to initiate a State-wide evacuation and panic. They do their dirty deeds whenever and however they want."

"Mmm true." Andy nodded, sipping her bottle of water.

"Weren't you telling me the other day there are people in Melbourne who are wanting to believe that the strange lights seen over the city were alien crafts? All of these certain things on top of any stress that one might be experiencing, pregnancy in your case, then it is highly possible that it would create silly dreams..."

"You're right." Andy nodded, turning to Miranda who was smirking. "What?"

"I'm just thinking about those who wanted the unidentified objects to be aliens." Miranda chuckled. "As if they're expecting some kind of alien apocalypse to happen."

Andy laughed softly. "It is a very cool thought though." she responded. She came to another thought in her mind. "And there there is conspiracy surrounding a plane that has been sat dormant on one of the runways at the Essendon airport that has no other planes in the surrounding vicinity with red and black tape around it."

"Which could be there for countless reasons. Mechanical work, ect..."

Andy nodded. "But I prefer the alien conspiracy over some other conspiracy about the plane." she said, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Do you believe in aliens?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Of course there are aliens out there. I don't doubt that we have already been visited by them but we'll never know. I think humans would be very naive to think that we're the only ones in the Universe when there are hundreds upon hundreds of other galaxies out there..." she trailed off, running her hands through her hair, pushing the strand of hair out of her eye.

"I do like the alien conspiracy about what could be happening on the far side of the moon." Andy said, continuing. "Allegedly Neil Armstrong did say he heard strange noises coming from that way and I believe him. When I spoke to him years ago, and he told me about it, his eyes were so beyond genuine."

"You spoke to Neil Armstrong?" Miranda asked with wide eyes having not expected to hear that.

"Sure did back at space camp when I was a kid. He made a special and rare appearance and of course a heap of us asked about the alien conspiracy and Roswell. It was extremely fascinating to hear what he had to say but the other astronauts as well. It's such a shame that we'll never truly know what is going on up there in space in our lifetime. Maybe our children's children will get to. Who knows."

"Who knows." Miranda smiled. "What I do know is that if I could take you to space I would take you tomorrow."

The brunette beamed at those words. "That would cost a fortune!"

"I have a fortune in my bank." Miranda winked. "And I would spend it all on you if it meant your dream of going to space could come true."

"You would do that?"

"Bloody oath I would." Miranda chuckled from using the Aussie slang words which caused Andrea to heartily laugh and it was the greatest thing she has heard all day.

"I would love that!" Andy replied, taking Miranda's hand, squeezing.

"Mmm if only." Miranda said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Andrea's lips before pulling away, mindful that they were in a public place after-all even if they were in a mostly secluded area.

"I would also love to meet an Alien!" Andy grinned.

"Of course you would. That doesn't surprise me once bit. You love meeting people from all walks of life. An alien would be no different."

"Exactly. Oh darling I can just see it now, the headline... The Interview With An Alien, By Andy Sachs."

Smiling at the words Miranda spoke. "And what a groundbreaking article it would be!" she nudged her lover. "You're one of the most understanding people I have ever met. You're also extremely caring and you would want to portray them positively and not shade them in any kind of way. This is one of the many reasons I am wholeheartedly in love with you, darling." she responded as she put an arm around her lover who rested her head against her shoulder. She put her head atop Andrea's as they stared out at the ocean and continued to enjoy the peaceful scenery around them.

A little while past before they knew it was time to pack up and start heading back to reality of the bustling and never ending Big Apple.

~*~

** That Night -**   
**The Townhouse **

"Hi darling, I'm home, I'm so sorry I'm later than what I said."

Andy waved her lovers words away. "Don't apologise, sheesh, what did I just tell you today!"

Miranda smiled as she began taking off her clothes a movement which she saw stopped her lover dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting undressed to hop into the bath tub."

"No no, you've got to come and sit with me for a minute!" Andy replied, patting the spot next to her on their luxuriously large bed. "You'll never guess who E-Mailed me!"

"E.T. He's contacted you to be the one to publish the very first interview with an Alien." Miranda replied, chuckling as Andrea playfully slapped her arm.

"I wish!" Andy laughingly spoke, shaking her head. "No, it was from Bridget."

"Evelyn's God Mother."

Andy nodded. "I didn't think I would see her being the one to reach out to me. I thought I'd have to do it with her. I'm so nervous about what to say!"

"What did her E-Mail say?" Miranda arched an eyebrow.

"She just asked how I was going, if I am enjoying being back in New York..."

Miranda shrugged. "Just respond with the truth."

"I miss hanging out with her." Andy explained, sighing, rubbing her eyes. "Every other weekend Bridget would be at our house or us at hers. We were such great friends, hell if anything she was my one and only best friend in Melbourne who I knew I could rely on no matter what, and when I came out about cheating on Joel I really, really thought I would have messed up that friendship."

"Well if my forgiveness towards you after what you did is anything to go by then it goes to show that even after such a hurtful thing those you love and have counted on will still be there if the friendship is as strong as we once believed." Miranda sighed. "If only that could have been the case between Nigel and I."

"I really hate you two were never able to mend your friendship."

"I did what I did." Miranda said. "I betrayed his trust and practically threw him and his dream under a bus." She truly was an idiot and she will never forgive herself. "But enough of that!" she said, turning to Andrea again. "You what?"

"What?"

"I can't wait for us to go back to Australia together." Miranda said and at her words she watched as brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"I would love for us to go back as often as possible!" Andy softly said, closing her laptop, and putting it on the floor next to her. "To Amelia's... the lake." she winked at her lover.

Miranda licked her lips at the memory. "Oh yes, the lake, how could I ever forget that risque moment!"

"I would love to explore that side of our risque relationship again." Andy winked.

"I'm more than happy to indulge in that with you."

Laughing softly Andy soon yawned.

"Time for us to get some sleep." Miranda said, patting Andrea's thigh.

Knowing that her lover was right and it was time to call it a night Andy cupped Miranda's face. "Thank you again for today, it was so lovely and such a nice surprise to have you come with me."

"It was my pleasure. I can only hope I will continue to surprise you like that in the future, my darling." Miranda responded, running her hands through Andrea's hair. "And as enjoyable as today was next time I will take you to Long Island in the Whitsunday's in the Sunshine State back in Australia."

Andy's stomach swirled with butterflies at the romantic thought. "My life must be a dream..."

Miranda chuckled as their mouths came together and they fell back into the pillows and cushions, their legs instinctively wrapping around each other, as they began to make love after such a beautiful morning and night spent together.

Andy could once again sleep easily knowing that the place where they confessed their feelings for each other was still standing strong as the bomb scare had been a figment of her imagination. It was such an amazing thought about going back in the not so distant future to relive some of those beautiful memories and to create many, many more.

~*~

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> I have plenty more story to tell within this universe. I hope to have more posted soon.


End file.
